Rainy Days
by Tanya4
Summary: There's always a light at the end of the tunnel......rewriting the story.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 Baby Shower  
  
"How come you always have brilliant ideas like this one?"  
  
"You know what, I really don't know how I come up with these ideas. I guess I'm just brilliant."  
  
Luis started laughing.  
  
"You're really great Teresa. Wanting to throw a baby shower for Sheridan, Beth, and even Gwen."  
  
"I can't exactly leave Gwen out of this. Besides, I think that it's time that we burry the hatchet. Too bad Kay can't be here."  
  
They were all at the Blue Note Jazz Club decorating for the baby shower. Gwen, Sheridan and Beth were almost due.  
  
"Whitney, you and Chad should let go of each other and help out."  
  
"Fox, leave them alone."  
  
"If I'm helping so should they."  
  
"You are impossible. Am I allowed to go on stage and sing?"  
  
"As long as no glasses or mirrors are broken. Besides the three pregnant chicks should be here in a few minutes."  
  
Ethan was passing by and heard Fox's comment.  
  
"My wife is your sister in law, don't call her a chick."  
  
"Ethan, must you get on my case every time for every word I say?"  
  
"I will get on your case whenever I want."  
  
"I have an idea for you, leave me alone."  
  
Antonio intervened.  
  
"Ok, guys this is supposed to be a joyous occasion. So stop it right now."  
  
It's just those rainy days,.  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away,.  
Until the sun comes out and shines again,  
  
Smile for me, smile for me,  
  
Teresa was on stage singing. She got off still carrying her microphone and picked up another one for Whitney and dragged her on stage.  
  
"Come on, Whit. Let's show these people how good we are. Chad we need you too, I don't think we can get this part right without you."  
  
Chad got on stage with them.  
  
All of those rainy days,  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away,  
Until the sun shines and I see your face,  
Smile at me, smile at me,  
  
We were always livin so crazy and sexy and cool,  
And we began to love it,  
Watchin all of the heartache and pain of the world,  
And thinking nothing of it,  
And baby I got love for you,  
And I know that you got me, baby,  
But everytime the sun shines bright,  
  
It gets so cloudy,  
  
"What? Did the party start without us?"  
  
Sheridan and Gwen looked at Teresa and Whitney who were dancing together and Chad who was doing his own thing.  
  
"They look like they're having fun."  
  
Teresa spotted them and waved at them. Sheridan waved back, but Gwen gave a small forced smile.  
  
It's just those rainy days,  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away,  
Until the sun comes out and shines again,  
Smile for me, smile for me,  
  
All of those rainy days,  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away,  
Until the sun shines and see your face,  
Smile at me, smile at me,  
  
"Is Teresa staring at Ethan?"  
  
"Relax Gwen, she is just singing. She is looking at everyone including you and me."  
  
"I'm telling you, she's up to something."  
  
"Gwen, don't let your imagination run with you."  
  
Nobody loves the rain,  
Can't stand it,  
We know we've seen it before,  
Baby, handle it,  
Baby, what did we tell ya before,  
About chasin those waterfalls,  
Yeah.,  
Nobody loves the rain,  
Can't stand it,  
We know we've seen it before,  
Baby, handle it,  
Baby, what did we tell ya before,  
About chasin' those waterfalls,  
Yeah.,  
  
Whitney was looking at Teresa as she sang the verse. Teresa understood its meaning. She knew that she was thinking about how everyone had told her to stop chasing after Ethan. She looked at him as she kept singing, then her attention turned to Fox who seemed smitten.  
  
"She can actually sing."  
  
"Yeah, she sure can. She gave an amazing performance when we were up at the cabin once with Chad and Whitney."  
  
Fox looked at Ethan.  
  
"Are you sure you're not in love with her anymore?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
Yeah baby,  
Sometimes the rule don't mind the rain,  
It kind feels like I'm drownin in the Lord's pain,  
Until the sun comes out and shines again,  
Smile, and give me reason to keep believing,  
That everything ain't misleading,  
And I, kiss the clouds on them rainy days,  
And, smile for your when ya skys are gray,  
Babe, cuz I'm a tear drop away from cryin,  
And a few shots away from dyin,  
Dear Lord, would you shower my pain,  
Let it rain, let it rain on me,  
While I cherish the air I breathe,  
I'm an angel, that can't soar, can't fly,  
And I mastered it Lord knows why,  
  
"I am telling you Sheridan. She is up to something."  
  
"Maybe she isn't. Luis told me that she was felt bad for what she did to you and that she was trying to redeem herself."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we are talking about Teresa here. I will never believe it."  
  
"Don't you think it might be time to let go of your anger towards her?"  
  
"No, Sheridan. Everytime I let my guard down she did something to me."  
  
It's just those rainy days,  
Spend a lifetime trying to wash away,  
Until the sun comes out and shines again,  
Smile for me, smile for me.  
  
All of those rainy days,  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away,  
Until the sun shines and I see your face,  
Smile at me, smile at me,  
  
I feel like an angel,  
With my broken wings,  
So I can soar again,  
Lord let me in,  
Baby through all the passion, the pain and the hurt,  
I feel like I'm fallin,  
Yeah.,  
  
"I think this is a very appropriate song given everything that happened to the people present in this room."  
  
"You couldn't be more right, Hank. You couldn't be more right."  
  
Making clothes for all those that spread love,  
And for those who can't take it,  
Stand up,  
Baby, we gonna make it,  
  
Cuz nobody loves the rain,  
Can't stand it,  
We know we've seen it before,  
Baby, handle it,  
Baby, what did I tell ya before,  
About chasin those waterfalls,  
Yeah,  
Cuz nobody loves the rain,  
Can't stand it,  
We know we've seen it before,  
Baby, handle it  
Baby, what did I tell ya before,  
About chasin those waterfalls,  
Yeah,  
  
"Looks like the party is in full swing."  
  
She was standing there alone.  
  
"Yeah, some things never change. Leave it to my sister to liven a place up."  
  
Paloma looked around the room.  
  
"Looks like all of Harmony is present."  
  
It's just those rainy days,  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away,  
Until the sun come out and shines again,  
Smile for me, smile for me,  
  
All of those rainy days,  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away,  
Until the sun shines and I see your face,  
Smile at me, smile at me,  
  
Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile,  
'til the sun shines,  
Just smile for me, just smile at me,  
Know in your heart, that we are free,  
Free to believe, whatever we feel,  
So feel somethin' real, baby,  
Hey-ey. (Credits Mary J. Blige and Ja Rule: Rainy Days)  
  
The music stopped and everyone applauded. Luis went to Teresa and hugged her.  
  
"That was great, Teresa."  
  
"Thanks, Luis. I had fun."  
  
"Hey Teresa!"  
  
She turned around and smiled at Fox.  
  
"You were great."  
  
He took her aside.  
  
"Tell me something, are you still chasing waterfalls."  
  
Both their heads turned toward Ethan who was feeding Gwen some cake.  
  
"No, maybe it just means that my days were rainy and now the sun is starting to part the clouds. Maybe I'm starting to see things more clearly. Maybe I'm starting to let go of my feelings for Ethan. It think it's time."  
  
"Am I supposed to believe you?"  
  
"You can believe whatever you want, Fox. I guess this song has a double meaning for everyone in this room."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Look at Chad and Whitney. They had the worst scare anyone could have with the entire sibling thing. But the situation is cleared up. They love each other and they found their way back in each others' arms. Luis and Sheridan have their rainy and sunny days. I guess it just means that no one can give up, whether it's on love or on life and I definitely haven't given up on life."  
  
"What about love?"  
  
"No one can ever give up on love."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Teresa." 


	2. Losing Grip

CHAPTER 3 Losing Grip  
  
"I won custody of my son, you will leave the grounds at once or I will call security."  
  
"No, you can't Julian. I am begging you."  
  
"I offered you joined custody but you refused. This is where your selfishness got you Teresa."  
  
She looked at him as he held his son and wouldn't let go of him.  
  
"You will ruin him Julian."  
  
"No, I won't. I want to be a real father this time. I don't want to miss a single moment of his life."  
  
"But you want me to miss out on all that?"  
  
"You were willing to do that to me, weren't you?"  
  
She didn't answer. She looked at him as he walked away holding her life in his arms. Her baby boy.  
  
**********************  
  
Fox found Teresa sitting outside.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You father just took my son away from me."  
  
"I know, I heard. I'm really sorry."  
  
He helped her up.  
  
"Let me walk you to your mother's."  
  
She nodded and they both walked in silence. He wanted to say so many things to her, but she was in so much distress that he decided that he should just leave her be. She opened the front door and they both walked inside the living room. It was the first time he had ever entered Pilar's house. He could feel the warmth inside, the love inside. Teresa sat down.  
  
"He wouldn't let me kiss him or hold him."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Paloma walked in and saw her sister sobbing.  
  
"Teresa, what happened?"  
  
"Julian took her baby."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, he really did."  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Fox got up, but not before kissing Teresa on her forehead.  
  
"I'll try and speak to him."  
  
She smiled at him weakly and thanked him.  
  
"Take care of her, Paloma."  
  
"Yes, I will. Your father is a jerk to do something like that."  
  
"I know. I got to go. I'll let you know what happens."  
  
***********************  
  
Fox spent the night tossing and turning in his bed. Every time he thought of Whitney, Teresa's face would pop in his mind. He had to speak to his father about letting Teresa spend sometime with him. He arranged his pillows under his head.  
  
"How will I break up Chad and Whitney?"  
  
Chad was a good guy, but the heart wants what it wants and Fox's heart, or at least his head kept telling him that it's Whitney he wanted. Fox liked beautiful things and Whitney certainly fitted the description of that.  
  
He looked at the time.  
  
"4 am? I don't think I'll get any sleep."  
  
He got out of bed and went to check in on the sleeping baby. A smile crossed his face as he pulled the covers on the child's body. He went to living room and poured himself a drink. He thought of Whitney and closed his eyes only to have Teresa's face flash in his mind. 


	3. Reunion

CHAPTER 2 Reunion  
  
Paloma stood in the middle of the Blue Note, trying to figure out what she was going to do when someone spoke to her.  
  
"You seem lost, may I help you?"  
  
"Ummm, I'm fine."  
  
The man extended a hand for to shake and she did.  
  
"My name is Ethan Winthrop, by the way. Are you new in Harmony?"  
  
She felt her heart give a jolt. So this was the infamous Ethan.  
  
"No, no. I lived in Harmony a while ago."  
  
Ethan stared at her feeling like he knew the young woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."  
  
"I didn't tell you my name."  
  
She turned her heels and walked away from him.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know Gwen."  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"She looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
They both watched as Paloma up to her siblings. They heard Teresa shriek when she recognized the person standing in front of her. They saw the hugging and the kissing, Luis picking her up from the floor and twirling her in the air.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Do you think she's family?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
They started walking up to them.  
  
**********************************  
  
"I am telling you Luis, the Red Sox will never win the World Series."  
  
"I cannot believe you would say something this cruel to me Antonio."  
  
Teresa felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She welcomed the distraction. She looked over her shoulder and then turned around to face the person properly.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
Teresa looked at the person. The light brown hair, the gray eyes, the smile.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Both Luis and Antonio turned around and looked at Teresa hugging this total stranger, but then they realized who she was.  
  
"Paloma! You're home!"  
  
She laughed and nodded. Luis picked her up.  
  
"It's so good to see you, Paloma."  
  
"So good to see you too, Luis. Look at you guys, you've changed so much!"  
  
"Yes, none of us are kids anymore."  
  
"I'm so happy you're home, Lomes. It has been too long."  
  
"You're telling me?"  
  
Ethan and Gwen had reached the small group. They could hear laughter.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She smiled at Ethan and then at Gwen.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to introduce us to the young lady standing beside you."  
  
"Of course. This my sister Paloma."  
  
"Paloma, this is Gwen and Ethan."  
  
She gave them both a look of disdain.  
  
"Already met your ex. I don't understand that infatuation you had. Everything was about Ethan. Frankly, I don't see what's so special about him."  
  
Everyone looked at her as Teresa was trying to repress the giggle she felt forming in her throat.  
  
"Paloma!"  
  
Paloma looked at Gwen's stomach.  
  
"By the way, congratulations on your pregnancy and best of luck for your child."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, blondie...with the screws that are loose in your husband's head and the ones that are none existent in your mother's head. The kid is in for a rude awakening."  
  
Gwen was about to slap her when a hand stopped her.  
  
"Where have you been all my life?"  
  
"Who are you?'  
  
"My name is Fox. Teresa's little sister, huh? This town will never know what hit them."  
  
He took Paloma by the shoulders.  
  
"Walk with me."  
  
They both left the group.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what she said."  
  
"Are you really sorry, Teresa?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Luis was embarrassed and Antonio was been Antonio.  
  
"Thanks for the shower anyway. I'm tired Ethan, let's go back to the mansion."  
  
She could hear speak to Ethan as they were walking away.  
  
"That Paloma is trouble. Now we have to worry about Teresa and her."  
  
Teresa searched the club with her eyes and finally found Fox and her sister sitting and sipping their drinks. They were laughing.  
  
"A match made in hell."  
  
She was nonetheless happy that her sister was finally back where she belonged. 


	4. Pleading

CHAPTER 4 Pleading  
  
"Ethan, I need your help for something."  
  
"What is it Fox?"  
  
"Teresa's son."  
  
"We've already done everything, but she lost custody."  
  
"I was thinking more like having Julian let her spend sometime with him, so that she can say proper good bye."  
  
"Why do you need me?"  
  
"Because you also care about Teresa and he is your Godson and two heads is better than one."  
  
"Is Julian back from his trip?"  
  
"Yes, he got back this morning."  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Both Ethan and Fox walked in the library. Julian was sitting in his chair.  
  
"Father, we need to talk."  
  
"Not now, I'm busy."  
  
Fox noticed the phone was on speaker. He went to it.  
  
"Sorry Grandfather."  
  
He pressed the button.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? You just hung up on your grandfather. He will kill you for this."  
  
"I'll deal with him later. We need to talk about my little brother."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Let Teresa see him today for a few hours so that she can say a proper good bye to him."  
  
"No, I certainly will not."  
  
"Julian, please. She is his mother for God's sake and the only parent he's ever known."  
  
"You see Ethan, that is the biggest problem of all. I'm the father and she kept him from me."  
  
Fox advanced to the desk and banged on it. Ethan pulled him back.  
  
"That's what I don't get, Father. Since when do you care?"  
  
"If I ever meant anything to you at all, you will let her see him. You've already taken everything from her. She is destroyed, can't you at least give her an hour with her son."  
  
Julian looked at Ethan and nodded.  
  
"Alright, just an hour. Not a minute more."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Fox glared at his father and both he and Ethan left the library. As they were going their separate ways, Fox stopped.  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
"It's alright. I did it for Teresa and her son."  
  
"I know, but thanks anyway. By the way, nice touch of making him feel guilty with that 'if I ever meant anything to you.'"  
  
Ethan smiled.  
  
"I know. I thought it would do trick. I should call Teresa."  
  
Ethan left and Fox stared at his back.  
  
"Why does he get to call Teresa and tell her?"  
  
************************************  
  
"What time is your flight leaving at?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning at 9am."  
  
"I cannot believe you're going to LA."  
  
"Come away with me Whitney. Just you and I and the California sun. We would live a dream."  
  
She raised her head from her pillow.  
  
"You already know that I can't. I have to finish my semester first."  
  
"I know, but it doesn't mean that I'm not disappointed."  
  
"I am too, but my parents would have a fit if I dropped right at the end of the year and didn't take my finals."  
  
She laid her head on Chad's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Besides, 5 weeks will go by fast."  
  
*************************************  
  
Fox was standing on the wharf when his phone rang. He looked at the number and answered.  
  
"What is it Ethan?....yes, I'll be there."  
  
Fox stared at the water. All of a sudden the plans he was making in his head to get Whitney in his bed didn't seem all that important. Teresa was on her way to the mansion to see her son. He had to be there for her because he knew she would need him. His heart broke for her and he didn't know what he was going to say to her or if he was going to be able to look her in the eyes knowing the pain she was going to be in.  
  
"Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower, Father. You just go ahead and impress me even more. You are pathetic Julian. As if you ever cared about a child before." 


	5. Say Goodnight

CHAPTER 5 Say Goodnight  
  
Teresa walked inside the Crane mansion with her mother, Luis and Paloma. Gwen and Ethan along Fox were sitting in the living room. Teresa went to Ethan.  
  
"Thank you for convincing Julian to let me see him again."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Fox couldn't believe that Ethan had taken all the credit for this.  
  
"You better make it quick Teresa. You have 55 minutes left."  
  
Luis walked toward him and Julian took a few steps back.  
  
"You hooligans better be on your best behavior or I will have you thrown out."  
  
"You're unbelievable, Father."  
  
"Fox, I've heard enough out of you for today. You already lectured me, insulted me and threatened me because of her. I don't need more."  
  
He looked at Teresa.  
  
"Tic tac, Teresita, tic tac."  
  
He walked passed everyone and went inside the library.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I will go give my son his bath."  
  
"Do you want us to go with you?"  
  
"No, Paloma. I'll be fine."  
  
She went upstairs and into the nursery where she picked up her son and held him close to her. She undressed him and started bathing him.  
  
************************  
  
"I feel awful for Teresa."  
  
Everyone looked at Gwen.  
  
"I really do. I cannot imagine what it is like to be separated from your child."  
  
"I don't understand why Father is doing this. He never cared who raised us."  
  
"Maybe he's trying to redeem himself."  
  
"Please, by taking a child away from his mother. That's too much even for Julian. I'm sure Alistair is nudging him into doing this."  
  
"You're probably right, Luis. This has Alistair's hand print all over it."  
  
They all fell silent. Then they heard a soft song coming down on them. Fox was the first one to get up and head upstairs. He arrived in the nursery where Teresa was sitting in the rocking chair holding her son. It was her voice they heard downstairs. He was soon followed by everyone else.  
  
Say good night not good bye,  
You will never leave my heart behind,  
Like the path of a star,  
I'll be anywhere you are,  
  
Luis felt chocked up. He couldn't understand how someone could be such a monster to the point where he would rip a child out of his mother's arms. Julian was just a cruel man.  
  
In the spark that lies beneath the coal,  
In the secret place inside your soul,  
Keep my light in your eyes,  
Say good bye not good night,  
  
Gwen had felt bad for Teresa but until that moment she had never felt so sad for her. Why should she? Teresa tried to steal Ethan away from her and almost succeeded. But the Teresa she was watching was so different from the one who put on such a despicable front.  
  
She looked at Ethan who was staring at Teresa. She knew that he was feeling sad. And who wasn't? Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. She saw that Fox was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Teresa. He wanted to go to her and stop the tears that were pouring down her cheeks. He felt the hurt inside him. His heart ached for her. He closed his eyes again and listened to her singing. Somewhere, he felt envious of the child. Fox's mother never sang anything for him.  
  
Paloma was crying. She hadn't been home for that long, but she knew how much her sister loved her son. If there was anything she had learned while she was away at her aunts is that the love of a mother was the most important thing in the world for a child. She missed out on it and her nephew was following the same path. Pilar wrapped her arms around her. She was also feeling the pain.  
  
Don't you fear when you dream,  
Waking up is never what it seems,  
Like a jewel buried deep,  
Like a promise meant to keep,  
  
You are everything you want to be,  
So just let your heart reach out to me,  
I'll be right by your side,  
Say good night not good bye,  
  
Julian walked in the nursery and wondered why everyone was there. He watched as Teresa rocked and sang to their son as he was drifting off to a world that was known only to him. He remembered his own mother when he would run to her after he scraped a knee and how she would kiss him and ruffle his hair or just give him a warm smile. His father always thought the love of a mother was weakening. Julian promised himself that he would be a good father to this child.  
  
You are everything you want to be,  
So let your heart reach out to me,  
I'll be right by your side,  
Say good night not good bye.  
  
Teresa got up from the chair and put her son in his crib for the last time. She tucked him in and caressed his hair as she always did, then planted a kiss on his cheek. She then pulled his favorite toy next to him so that he would find it if he woke up.  
  
"Teresa, your time is up."  
  
She turned around and looked at Julian. Her face was washed with tears. She turned around once more and kissed her son one last time.  
  
"I love you. Remember, let your heart reach out to me and I'll be right by your side."  
  
She looked at Julian with dignity and left the nursery. She practically ran down the stairs and out of the mansion.  
  
"Teresa, wait up."  
  
"No, leave me alone!"  
  
"No, you need a friend right now."  
  
She turned around and Fox was walking up to her.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through this."  
  
"Julian was right, I should have accepted his offer and have a joint custody agreement. I blew it."  
  
He held her in his arms as she sobbed.  
  
"I need to be alone. Look after him and remind him everyday how much I love him, please.."  
  
She started walking and he called her name but she didn't turn around. There was something she needed to do.  
  
She arrived at Chad's studio and walked in. She hoped he would be alone, and he was.  
  
"Are you ok, Teresa?"  
  
"I need a huge favor from you Chad."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Take me to LA with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to get away from Harmony."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I lost Ethan and I just lost my son. I can't live here anymore. If I stay, I'll die."  
  
"Well then come with me for a few weeks and see if you like it. The house I have is big enough for at least 10 people. We won't be stepping on each others' toes or anything. And I won't be alone either."  
  
"Don't tell anyone that I'm going with you. I don't want to be found." 


	6. I Won't Tell

CHAPTER 6 I Won't Tell  
  
Paloma was still in her bed and she could hear the commotion in the house. She thought about leaving her room but decided against it when she heard male voices coming from the hallway. She turned around and looked at the time.  
  
"9 am. People don't understand that Saturday is made for sleeping? Damn it!"  
  
She left the warmth and coziness of her bed.  
  
"Stupid people can't understand that some of us JUST CAME BACK FROM EUROPE AND ARE TIRED."  
  
She was shouting at the top of lungs. She had the feeling she knew what all the noise and commotion were all about. She walked out of her bedroom and went straight to the kitchen where people stared at her. She remembered she was still wearing her pajama.  
  
"What? I just woke up. Give me the time to get myself together, then I'll get changed."  
  
"We heard you shouting from your room."  
  
"Sorry about that. It's just frustrating that I can't get any sleep in this house."  
  
"If you're not happy, you can always take the first flight back to wherever you came from."  
  
"Well Ethan, my head is telling me to ignore you, but my fist is telling me to punch that pretty nose of yours in."  
  
Fox started laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Fox."  
  
"No, Prince Ethan. She is right. Stop throwing your weight around. This is not your house."  
  
"Fox, you are nothing but a pain. Go back to Europe."  
  
"If I go back to Europe, no one will make your life miserable."  
  
"Don't worry about that Fox, I got it handled."  
  
Paloma winked at Fox as she said that. He smiled at her.  
  
"I think we heard enough out of you. So if you can put your differences aside and out your energy into trying to find Teresa."  
  
"Teresa? Where is she?"  
  
"Well she didn't come home last night. Whitney hasn't seen her or heard from her. I'm worried she might have done something to herself."  
  
"She would never do anything Luis. She isn't like that."  
  
"I don't know what to think Paloma."  
  
"Fox is the one who went after her."  
  
"I already told you what she said. She wanted to be alone. Are certain that she didn't come home last night?"  
  
"Paloma was the first one here and she said that Teresa was a no show."  
  
She pointed at Fox.  
  
"She trusts him, she might have told him."  
  
Luis was looking at him menacingly.  
  
"If you know where she is tell me now. It's no time to protect her. Teresa does things without thinking."  
  
Fox looked at Paloma, angry.  
  
"You know damn well I don't know. And I'm worried about her too."  
  
He left the kitchen slamming the door behind him.  
  
*********************  
  
Paloma walked home alone when she left the Crane mansion. She was still crying from watching her sister give up her son. She never thought she would feel this heart broken, but she did. She walked inside the house and saw the light under Teresa's door. She knocked and opened it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm leaving Harmony."  
  
"What? You can't leave Harmony."  
  
"I have to Paloma. I can't stay here knowing that I can never be with my son....."  
  
"And Ethan?"  
  
"No, it has nothing to do with him."  
  
She was throwing things in her suitcase.  
  
"Teresa, you're not thinking straight. What about your son?"  
  
"I can't have him, I can't see him, I can't hold him, I can't tuck him in at night or celebrate his birthday with him. I can't stay here."  
  
"Do you at least know where you're going."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"I'm not saying."  
  
"Teresa, remember when we were kids. I used to tell you everything and so did you. You trusted me then, why won't you trust me now?"  
  
"I do, but if I tell you you're probably going to feel obligated to tell them."  
  
"You're not planning on telling anyone?"  
  
"Maybe Fox."  
  
"Why Fox?"  
  
"Because I trust him and because he promised to look after my son."  
  
"What's going on between you two anyway?"  
  
"Nothing. I found him in a time of my life when I was lonely and lost. He didn't judge me on anything I ever said or done. And unlike Ethan, Fox knows me and accepts me the way I am. I don't have to be perfect when I'm around him."  
  
Teresa closed her suitcase.  
  
"It's time for me to go, before anyone else comes back."  
  
"Teresa, I know you're upset right now, but you have to think about this."  
  
"I've already thought about it."  
  
"Tell me where you're going at least."  
  
"The West Coast."  
  
"Los Angeles?"  
  
Teresa nodded. She was crying. Paloma got up and hugged her sister.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me, Teresa."  
  
"I will send an e-mail or a letter to let everyone know I'm fine."  
  
Paloma stood at the door and watched Teresa get in a taxi.  
  
"Teresa, I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
***************************  
  
Paloma was looking for bread in the refrigerator. She was feeling that all eyes were on her. She tried to put on a straight face. This one is for you Teresa, she thought.  
  
"What part of I don't know don't you people get? You seriously think that if I had a clue where she was I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"No, we didn't say that..."  
  
"Ethan, if I were you I wouldn't open my mouth at all. You've caused enough trouble for Teresa. Stop trying to suck her in again. She isn't your problem anymore."  
  
"Paloma, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Leave me the hell alone Luis. I cannot believe you still talk to him after all the horrible things he did to our sister."  
  
"Paloma!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Antonio. You were never part of my life, so back off."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"You're unbelievable Luis. You're the cop for Christ sake. Is this how you do your job? Ask someone 100 times if they know something?"  
  
Luis just stood there, gawking at her.  
  
"Oh my God, Luis. Go look for her!"  
  
She turned to the other men standing there.  
  
"See, you won't find her faster if you're all standing around a pot of coffee."  
  
She pushed the kitchen door and got out. She stood there trying to catch what they were saying, but nothing. She went in her room and got changed. She walked through the kitchen to leave. To her surprise, everyone was still standing. She looked at them.  
  
"You people are unbelievable!" 


	7. Opportunity

CHAPTER 7 Opportunity  
  
Fox walked inside the library where his father was waiting for him.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"You will be leaving for Los Angeles in a week."  
  
"Why? You already had enough of me?"  
  
"Do you always have to so sarcastic?"  
  
"With you, yes."  
  
"At least I won't go wrong with my other son."  
  
Fox stared at his father angry.  
  
"You mean the child you forced out of Teresa's arms? You've already gone wrong with him when you decided to deprive him of a mother."  
  
"That wasn't why I wanted you here. Crane is in the process of buying a recording company. You know music, you have done a great job with the Blue Note, I think you should be one of the vice presidents of it."  
  
"I guess it's a great opportunity, so thank you."  
  
Fox started to leave when Julian recalled him.  
  
"Don't screw it up or your grandfather will have both our hides."  
  
"You never told me the name of this company."  
  
"AMC Recordings."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Fox left the library and an idea was starting to form in his head.  
  
"This might work out after all."  
  
*****************************  
  
Whitney was sitting at the wharf when Fox arrived. He decided to sit with her for a while. Maybe try and explore his feelings for her. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Fox, so nice to see you."  
  
He returned her smile.  
  
"Heard from Chad lately?"  
  
"Yes, he is having a pretty good time. I'm leaving to join him in 2 weeks."  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm leaving for LA myself in a week."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Some business for Crane Industries."  
  
"That's great, maybe we can together and have dinner or go to a club."  
  
"That'd be great. You know, do some catching up with Chad."  
  
"I miss Teresa."  
  
"I miss her too, but at least we know she's alright. That e-mail she sent us from God knows where was kind of comforting."  
  
"How do you feel about her, Fox?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've seen the way you look at her and how protective of her you can be."  
  
"I care about her very much. She is the only person in my life that ever cared about me for the way I am rather than for my name. She is the first person who gave me the benefit of the doubt when even my won parents wouldn't. Am I protective of her? Yes, of course. She has been hurt so many times, I can't stand it. The night she lost her son was agonizing for me, I can only imagine how she felt."  
  
"What about the way you look at her?"  
  
"There's nothing special about it, is there? It's the same way I look at everyone else."  
  
"Are you in love with her?  
  
"Of course not. She asked me the same question over and over again if I was in love with someone. I've never been in love and never will be."  
  
"Never say never, Fox. I'm living proof of that.  
  
"I've been taking a lot of pictures of her son so that I can show them to her when she comes back."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That's so sweet of you, Fox. How's the little guy doing?"  
  
"He misses her a lot. I try to spend as much time with him as I can. He sleeps in my room every now and then."  
  
"You're acting more like his father than Julian is."  
  
"I don't know about that Whitney. I think I'm a very poor role model for a child that age and I certainly don't know how to be a father. But he is still related to me and I will do whatever I can to make sure that he is alright. I hope Teresa can have him back one day."  
  
"That's very kind of you."  
  
"What can I say. I can't resist the little guy. All he has to do is smile and my heart melts.  
  
"Who else melts your heart, Fox."  
  
He laughed and got up to leave.  
  
"I got to go. I promised the little guy that we would have ice cream together."  
  
Whitney laughed and he liked it. 


	8. Rebecca and Gwen

CHAPTER 8 Rebecca and Gwen  
  
Rebecca Hotchkiss leaned over the baby's crib. He was asleep.  
  
"I got to admit that you are a beautiful little boy. But you see, if the truth about you came out, then it would destroy my daughter's happiness and that can never happen."  
  
The child stirred in his sleep.  
  
"No, you are Julian's son. This is a lie that has to ring true."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rebecca jumped.  
  
"Gwen, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check on the baby."  
  
"Since when do you care about him?"  
  
"No, Mother...since when do you care about him. You hate Teresa, you even plotted to have her miscarry her child. Besides, I helped deliver him, remember?"  
  
"That's all in the past. And I'm going to be his step mother."  
  
"I heard what you said about the lie that had to ring true. Does that mean that he isn't a Crane?"  
  
"Keep your voice down, Gwen."  
  
"Oh my God, he is not Julian's."  
  
Gwen looked at her mother with shock in her eyes, understanding the full meaning of that.  
  
"He is Ethan's son, isn't he?"  
  
"Maybe???"  
  
"Mother, you and I very well know that the only person Teresa slept with beside Julian was Ethan. Oh my God, oh my God..."  
  
"Calm down Gwennie. Don't stress yourself over this. It's just a minor detail."  
  
"A minor detail? Ethan doesn't know that he has a son, Teresa obviously doesn't know that he is the father, otherwise she would have said something when Julian threatened to take him away from her."  
  
"They will never find out. Why do you think I pushed Julian to get full custody of little Ethan. The less time Teresa spends with him, the less chances she will find out about this."  
  
"Mother, how can you do this. You should have seen how destroyed she was the night she gave him up."  
  
"Well, it's one more point in our favor. She left town, she isn't a threat to your marriage anymore."  
  
"I don't know...I feel bad that she lost her son. I wouldn't want anyone to take my child away from me."  
  
"Ethan might if he learns about all the things that you did, like the how come his paternity became public knowledge."  
  
Gwen froze and bit her lips.  
  
"He would never do that. He was very much against Julian when he wanted to take the baby away from Teresa."  
  
"But that's different. He loves Teresa and would do anything for her. He'll always be on her side. He married you because you are pregnant."  
  
Gwen looked at her mother and knew how right she was.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I want my child to be raised with both its parents."  
  
"I knew you would agree with me, Gwen."  
  
Rebecca giggled as she looked back at the sleeping baby. In one of the rooms of the Crane mansion, someone had heard the entire conversation through the baby monitor that was lying on the night stand.  
  
"Two can play at that game Rebecca or three in this case. Time to start digging around." 


	9. Tag Team

CHAPTER 9 Tag Team  
  
"Paloma?"  
  
"Thank you for coming. I need your help."  
  
"What for?"  
  
She looked at Fox. Handsome man she thought.  
  
"I know the truth."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
They were at the Book Café, in the back sitting on one of the couches. She was hoping that no one would see them. He watched her. Paloma was like Teresa in so many ways. They were physically similar, they both had a fighting spirit. Though he couldn't put his finger on it, he knew that Teresa had something more, some kind of aura about her.  
  
"I know where Teresa is."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I thought that if Teresa would tell anyone where she was going it would be you."  
  
"What about Whitney?"  
  
"She wouldn't because she knows that Whitney would feel guilty about this."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, that I don't have a conscience or a heart?"  
  
"No, not at all. I just think that you are more loyal to Teresa than you are to anyone else."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"So what is it that you just found out."  
  
"I was helping mama at the mansion and I was in your room when I heard a conversation through the baby monitor between Gwen and Rebecca."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Little Ethan's paternity."  
  
He looked at her surprised at first than he understood.  
  
"Little Ethan is not my brother, is he?"  
  
She felt bad for him. He seemed to really care about the kid and genuinely love him.  
  
"No, he's your nephew."  
  
"Which means that Ethan is his father."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"That doesn't change my feelings for the child. He is still Teresa's baby."  
  
"I don't want Teresa to find out that Ethan is the father, but I don't want her to be apart from her son either."  
  
"Why don't you want her to find out the truth?"  
  
"Fox, look at what Ethan did to her. She is finally getting out of this vicious circle and if she learns the truth, I'm afraid Ethan will want her back and that she will go back to him."  
  
"She loves him, why not have a family with him?"  
  
"I don't think she loves him anymore. besides, he's not good enough for her. He failed to see the real her and that is absolutely pathetic when you claim to love someone as much as he said he did. Besides, I know someone who would be great for her. I have the feeling he loves her and I think she might feel the same about him."  
  
"The only man Teresa has ever been in love with was Ethan."  
  
"The man I'm thinking about is a really good man. He is handsome and has a great sense of humor. He cares about her very much and wants only what's best for her."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Can't tell."  
  
"Am I sitting next to another dreamer?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"What is it with you Lopez-Fitzgerald women anyway?"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"What do you suggest we do about this little situation, Paloma?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I like that Rebecca and Gwen dug themselves into a hole. They won't be able to get themselves out that easily. I think they are behind Ivy's letter been sent to the tabloid."  
  
He looked at her amazed.  
  
"Can you prove it?"  
  
"I think I might. In the meantime, Teresa is in LA with Chad...."  
  
"I'm supposed to be there in a week. Wait, she's with Chad?""  
  
"Yes, she left with him. She is staying at his house."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Look after her, please. She is probably vulnerable right now and I'm worried about her a lot."  
  
"Of course I will. Not only that, I will give you a call the second I see her."  
  
"I will keep an eye on Gwen and Rebecca and I'm sure I can dig up some dirt."  
  
He nodded at her.  
  
"So, are we partners?"  
  
"Yes we are. When we're done with Rebecca and Gwen, they won't know what hit them."  
  
They shook on it and went their separate ways. Paloma was thinking of ways to go about finding out the truth and Fox was feeling excited. He had missed Teresa. 


	10. Back Into My Life

CHAPTER 10 Back Into My Life  
  
"Teresa, want to go for breakfast?"  
  
She tossed in her bed.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
Chad came and sat beside her.  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
He felt sorry for her.  
  
"You can't keep doing this. It has been over a month since you got here. You can't stay inside during the day and wander out at night. This is not Harmony. It's dangerous, you know."  
  
"Maybe someone will kill me and everything will be better."  
  
"Don't say that, you have a son who adores you and family who cared about you. Without mentioning your friends. You can't think like that."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how things would be for everyone if Ethan hadn't jumped after me into the ocean."  
  
"I personally think it would be a very sad world if you weren't around to make it better. Or at least, my life would be really sad."  
  
"Fox!"  
  
She jumped out of her bed and ran to him. They embraced for a while.  
  
"What is it I hear about you been cooked up here?"  
  
"How's my son?"  
  
"He is doing very well. I brought you tons of pictures of him."  
  
"Really? Can I see them?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Why?" "Because you can take a look at them when we go out for breakfast."  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
  
"That's my girl!"  
  
She went into his arms again, feeling warmth and security.  
  
"Paloma told you where I was, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she did but only because she knew I was on my way here."  
  
She pulled away from him.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"For business."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
She went to her closet and started to look for something to wear. Chad went up to Fox.  
  
"Looks like you're just what the doctor ordered. I've been trying to get her out of this room since we got here and nothing. You're here for 5 minutes and she's ready to take on the world."  
  
Fox was looking at Teresa as she went in her bathroom to shower.  
  
"I'm the last real tie she has to her son. Of course she will react this way."  
  
They both left the room and sat in the nicely furnished living room.  
  
"Looks like you've done well for yourself Chad."  
  
"Thanks man. When opportunity knocks, you can't exactly ignore it."  
  
Fox had a smile.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
**********************************  
  
Ethan had just gotten back from Crane Industries. He had to go to LA for a few months and wasn't sure how Gwen would react to it. He walked inside their bedroom and found her lying down flipping through a magazine. Somewhere deep inside of him he hoped that she would throw a fit and threaten him with divorce. This time he wouldn't refuse he thought.  
  
"Ethan, you're home."  
  
She got up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"How was your day at work?"  
  
He was getting out of his suit, pulling his tie over his head.  
  
"Same as usual."  
  
He faced her.  
  
"There's something we have to discuss."  
  
"Oh, alright. What is it?"  
  
"Alistair wants me to head to LA for a few months."  
  
"Did you say LA?"  
  
He nodded, watching her reaction. He was hoping she would get upset.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded again, feeling a bit apprehensive. She shrieked and started jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh my God, we're going to LA!!! Ah aaaah! Sacks, Barney's, Channel. All the shopping. Rodeo Drive! Are we going to live in Beverly Hills? We have to live there."  
  
"Glad that you're happy. I didn't think you would be that thrilled."  
  
"Are you for real? It's LA, where the sun is always shining."  
  
"We are not going to live in Beverly Hills."  
  
"Malibu?"  
  
"No, Manhattan Beach. As a matter of fact, Chad also lives there. For the time been, we will shack up with him."  
  
"What? We have to have our own place."  
  
"I know, but this has to do with the music business and Alistair is insisting."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"A couple of months at the most."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"It will come out when it's good and ready."  
  
She looked at him feeling disappointed of the way he had spoken of their child. He went to her and kissed her and started walking out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to check on little Ethan."  
  
He left and she let herself fall on a chair.  
  
"I guess it would be a thousand time worst if he knew he was the biological father."  
  
******************************  
  
Paloma sat in the nursery with her nephew in her lap. She looked at him, trying to figure out how to go about things.  
  
"We need to get you back to your mommy. She misses you so much. She told me to tell you that she loved more than anyone. You are such a handsome little man, yes you are. Too bad your father......"  
  
"Is Julian?"  
  
She recognized the voice coming from behind her.  
  
"Your mother never told you that eavesdropping was a bad thing, Ethan?"  
  
He came around and stood in front of her.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much, Paloma?"  
  
"Because of what you did to my sister."  
  
"She brought all of it on herself."  
  
Paloma got up from the chair and put the baby in his crib.  
  
"How dare you say something like that? You are nothing but a loser Ethan. A loser."  
  
He watched her stunned by the way she felt about him.  
  
"I never did anything to you. You are conceiving ideas of me based on what Teresa told you."  
  
"No, all Teresa ever said was that you were a great guy. She never said anything bad about you. I wish she had."  
  
"She still loves me."  
  
"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself. What the hell is wrong with you? You are nothing but an egotistic jerk. Did it feel good for your ego that you dangled two women the way you did?"  
  
"I don't have to listen to you. I have enough of Fox who is always on my case."  
  
"Did you stop to think that maybe he was right?"  
  
He starred at her.  
  
"You should get off your high horses. You are nothing but an idiot. You let the best thing in your life slip away from you because you were too blind to see past her faults. Because it never occurred to you that maybe someone else was behind everything that happened."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. I just don't understand how you could be so blind to see what is staring you in the face."  
  
She leaned inside the crib and kissed her nephew and then left the mansion. Ethan watched her still not understanding what she was talking about. He picked up his Godson and sat down at the window.  
  
"I wish you were my son." 


	11. Enter Dylan

CHAPTER 11 Enter Dylan  
  
He was walking down the street in Los Angeles when he bumped into a young woman. The coffee she was holding spilled over her.  
  
"Geez, that's hot."  
  
She was pulling the shirt off her skin with two fingers.  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
She was dibbing her wet shirt with some of the napkins she had.  
  
"Here, let me help you. I will pay for dry cleaning."  
  
He finally looked at her face and thought he recognized her.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No, I don't know you."  
  
She looked at his dark blue eyes and gave him a friendly smile. She heard Whitney call her name.  
  
"What happened Teresa?"  
  
"Just a small accident."  
  
Whitney looked at the brad new shirt.  
  
"Maybe we should go back home and get you out of these."  
  
"No, I'll go on my own. Chad is probably waiting for you."  
  
She looked at the man standing in front of her. He looked embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry about this."  
  
"I insist. This is my business card. Whatever it costs, I'll pay."  
  
She took the card from him and read it.  
  
"Dylan Banning...I'm Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
She gave him her hand and instead of shaking like she thought he would, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. She was surprised but didn't take it away.  
  
"Let's get going Teresa."  
  
She nodded and smiled at Dylan.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smiled back at her and watched her walk away.  
  
"I knew I had seen her somewhere. Fox's former step mother. Maybe it's time I paid him a visit. That Teresa is one hot number."  
  
He smiled at himself. So many times he had discussed her with Fox. She stood in front of him in the flesh and she was stunning.  
  
"This is one woman I want to have. I can't believe Fox never got her into bed. Got to say that Whitney is one beautiful woman, but Teresa...."  
  
*********************  
  
Fox was sitting at his desk, spaced out. His mind had been wandering for the better part of the day. He couldn't concentrate on his work. Last night when he came back from his outing, he heard Chad and Whitney in their bedrooms doing the deed. He got upset and left until the wee hours of the morning. He seemed to have tried everything that crossed his mind. It was because of him that they weren't engaged.  
  
He was considering having Chad fired from the recording company. AMC Recordings was a Crane Industries division and since Julian put him in charge, he should be able to do whatever he wanted..including firing Chad. A buzzing was heard.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Mr. Crane, Mr. Banning is here to see you."  
  
"Let him in."  
  
The door opened and Dylan's dark head showed.  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
"Never too busy for you."  
  
He got up and went around the desk to meet with his old friend.  
  
"I heard that you were in LA, but I didn't want to believe the rumor."  
  
Dylan looked around the big office.  
  
"That's some office you have. Who's your decorator?"  
  
"Teresa."  
  
"Really? She has great taste. Is she in LA?"  
  
"Yes, she is. As a matter of fact we are staying together with Whitney and Chad. Ethan and Gwen should be joining us in a few days also."  
  
"You're going to have a crowd under the same roof then."  
  
"Yes. She doesn't know about Ethan."  
  
"When are you planning on introducing us?"  
  
Fox looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I heard so much about her....."  
  
"If it's to get her in your bed then dump her like yesterday's trash, it won't happen."  
  
"You've done far worst things than that. Fox."  
  
"But I don't do it anymore."  
  
"What do you care if I go after Teresa. You're lusting after that Whitney person."  
  
Fox didn't say anything.  
  
"Would you like to come over tonight?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Dylan left the office leaving Fox wondering.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
He knew that he had to keep an eye on Dylan. He didn't want Teresa to be hurt just when she seemed to be picking up her life. 


	12. Ethan Landing

CHAPTER 12 Ethan Landing  
  
The taxi cab dropped them off in front of the penthouse.  
  
"That is so nice. And it seems big enough for 4 people too. A beach house. I'm happy for Chad. He finally has what he wants."  
  
"You're right Gwen. I think we'll like it here."  
  
They made their way to the front door and Ethan rang the door bell.  
  
************************  
  
"Teresa, are you home?"  
  
"Yes, I'm coming."  
  
She got up and put her sarong around her waist.  
  
"You're home early."  
  
She looked at the man standing beside him.  
  
"Hi, Dylan."  
  
He was eying her. She was wearing a beautiful bikini that still left a lot to the imagination. He started undressing her mentally.  
  
"I was on my way to the kitchen to make myself another margarita. Care to join me?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Fox turned to Dylan and saw the expression on his face.  
  
"Dylan, care for a margarita."  
  
"I won't say no."  
  
"You guys can go to the pool and I will bring it outside."  
  
Fox headed to his room to get changed and Dylan went outside. A few minutes later, both Fox and Teresa were with him. She took off her sarong and laid down on her long chair with her margarita on the floor next to it. Fox sat down beside her and they engaged in a lengthy conversation about her son. Dylan sat there, looking at Teresa's body, at her hair and fantasizing about what it would be like...  
  
"Was that the door bell?"  
  
Fox nodded at her.  
  
"Sit Teresa, let me get it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He got up and left to answer the door. Dylan moved next to her and looked at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was thinking about what it would feel like if I kissed you."  
  
*******************  
  
The door opened and Ethan was shocked to say the least when he saw who was on the other side.  
  
"Fox? Aren't you supposed to have your own place?"  
  
"Hi to you too."  
  
He moved to let them inside.  
  
"And no, Grandfather wanted me to be here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Who knows why Alistair wants what he wants."  
  
He looked at Gwen.  
  
"You look...very pregnant!"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm due in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Why didn't you stay in Harmony."  
  
"I didn't want to be away from Ethan."  
  
"Figures."  
  
He led them in and showed them to their room where they dropped off their things.  
  
"I was by the pool if you want to join us."  
  
He walked to the patio door and just as he set foot outside, his mouth dropped. Teresa and Dylan were sharing a kiss. It wasn't just a kiss, he was all over her. He turned around to leave but came face to face with Ethan and Gwen.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Then he looked at the woman's body, at her hair and recognized her.  
  
"Is this Teresa?"  
  
He looked at Fox's face. He looked like someone who had just been hit by a ton of bricks. But he then turned around and walked up to Dylan.  
  
"You son of a bitch, I told you not to go anywhere near her. What part of that didn't you understand?"  
  
Teresa stood up and faced Fox.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Fox? This is not like you to act like this."  
  
"I'm sorry Teresa, but I know Dylan. He will get you where he wants you then dump you. I don't want to see you hurt, that's all."  
  
She gave him a smile.  
  
"I can take care of myself Fox."  
  
"No, not if someone like Dylan is around you won't."  
  
"You can be so infuriating sometimes, Fox."  
  
She walked past him and came face to face with Ethan and Gwen who were standing there.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here? You left Harmony without saying a word and you turn up here with my brother no less?"  
  
"Leave her alone, Ethan."  
  
"I'll ask for your advice when I need it Fox."  
  
"For the last time I said leave her alone."  
  
"Fox, butt out. Stop acting like you are more than what we are."  
  
He felt hurt. She walked inside the house thinking that she could escape everyone. Dylan walked behind her.  
  
"Teresa, I know this isn't the right time, but I would really like to take you out for dinner."  
  
"No, thank you. I dated someone like you once and I don't think I'm ready to do it again."  
  
"If you change your mind, you know my number."  
  
He walked passed her to get to the door but Fox went after him.  
  
"I warned you, Dylan."  
  
"Why don't you focus your energies on the beautiful Whitney? Or is it Teresa you want."  
  
"No, I don't want her."  
  
"Then stop acting like a jealous boyfriend."  
  
He left and Fox turned around.  
  
"Where did Teresa go?"  
  
"To her room."  
  
"I cannot believe we're going to have to live under the same rood as her again."  
  
"Why don't you just move out Gwen. Or better yet, cross the continent again and go back to Harmony. Teresa has been here since the day she left Harmony. As far as I'm concerned, you're the one trespassing on her territory."  
  
"Don't speak to her that way."  
  
"No one asked you anything Ethan. So why don't you just do us a favor and shut up?"  
  
He went to her door and knocked but she wouldn't answer. He turned the knob, but she had locked herself in. 


	13. Doubt

CHAPTER 13 Doubt  
  
"You guys should really get your hands off each other."  
  
Chad and Whitney both looked at Fox who was sitting across from them looking at a magazine. He didn't look up.  
  
"Don't you feel a bit sickened over this?"  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Over your relationship, Whitney."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"When we were in Harmony, you both were shocked to learn that maybe you were brother and sister. Then the second you realized that you weren't, you got back together..."  
  
"Your point been?"  
  
"How thick are you Chad. It's disgusting. I know if it were me, I would have just walked away."  
  
"That's because you don't know what it feels like to be in love."  
  
He felt insulted.  
  
"Maybe I don't, but I know that a close call like this would have cooled down whatever needs or wants I had. Don't you feel weird when you kiss her or make love to her?"  
  
"No. Should I?"  
  
Fox put down his magazine on the coffee table and got up.  
  
"Do I really need to answer this question?"  
  
He went outside and smiled at himself.  
  
"Chad, maybe Fox is right. Maybe we should bring it down a notch."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because maybe we should take a step back and try to sort this mess out."  
  
"What is there to sort, we love each other."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then don't let doubt creep in your mind. Don't let Fox put these ideas in your head."  
  
"He's not putting anything in my head. He has been a really good friend to us. I tend to think about the things he says to me."  
  
"I don't think we should be taking advice on love from him."  
  
She gave him a crossed look and he saw it.  
  
"I mean he is a great guy, very different from the other Cranes, but still.....he is a Crane."  
  
"That's not very nice Chad."  
  
"Sorry, Whit, but that's just how I feel."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Whitney. It won't be the first time that someone says that about me."  
  
She got up and went to him.  
  
"I am so sorry, he shouldn't have said that. I hope you know that I do care about you."  
  
He smiled at her as she put her hands on his arm and squeezed it.  
  
"I'll go check on Teresa. She' been awfully quiet."  
  
She watched him disappear in one of the hallways, then turned to Chad.  
  
"You can be such a jerk when you want to."  
  
"I wasn't been a jerk, Whitney. I was just telling it like it was."  
  
"It's not like it is. He is a good guy."  
  
"Are we going to fight over Fox."  
  
"Not unless you apologize for what you said about him. He is trying really hard to sever those ties to his family and to be a good man. Look at everything he's done for Teresa and her baby."  
  
"I'm not apologizing."  
  
She picked up her purse and was on her way out.  
  
"Fine, be like that!"  
  
"Where are you going? Let me go with you."  
  
"I want to be alone."  
  
She slammed the door behind her.  
  
******************  
  
Fox stood in front of Teresa's door and looked at it for a few minutes. He sighed and knocked.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
He opened it and walked inside.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from here."  
  
He sat on her bed in the middle of the clothes she had spread on it.  
  
"Are you going back to Harmony?"  
  
"No. I'm staying in LA. I just don't want to live here anymore."  
  
"Is it because of me and what I did the day I saw Dylan kissing you?"  
  
"Yes and no. It's mostly because Ethan and Gwen are here, because they have had their baby. I'm tired of him asking me every 2 seconds where I am going and what's going on with me and trying to show me this fake interest. I just want to find my own place and not have to worry about anyone."  
  
"That's fair enough. Do you have a place?"  
  
"No, I was going to the hotel for a few days until I can find something decent."  
  
"No, you won't. I got permission from Father to use our Malibu home. I was also thinking that this place was too crowded for my taste. Would you like to go with me?"  
  
She looked at him feeling suspicious and he understood.  
  
"No, there are no ulterior motives. It's a big house and I could use the company of someone I care about very much. Besides, I don't want you to end up at some of LA's dangerous neighborhoods."  
  
"Before I say yes or no, you have to know that I have a date with Dylan tonight."  
  
He felt his body tense up at the mention of the word "date" and "Dylan" in the same sentence.  
  
"Alright, I will not try to run your life or anything like that. I already apologized and promised you that I wouldn't interfere."  
  
He looked at her innocent and naïve face.  
  
"Promise me one thing though."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That you will be careful around him. He is pretty slick. I never knew him to be a gentleman."  
  
She was folding some shirts and putting them in her suitcase.  
  
"You are doing the exact same thing that Ethan did with you when you first came to Harmony."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You are judging him for things that he did in the past. Ethan also said that you were a jerk and a bad person all over, but I know you're not."  
  
"The only difference is I know Dylan better than anyone and Ethan didn't really know me. Some of the things Dylan did are far worst than everything I did put together."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to find out on my own, now won't I?"  
  
He got worried about her. "I won't stop you if that's what you want. I think you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself. I mean I did see you stand up to my family."  
  
She laughed. She went up to him and sat on his lap putting an arm around his neck.  
  
"See, nothing to worry about."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.  
  
"And I would love to live with you at Malibu."  
  
He smiled at her and she got up.  
  
"Do you think you can be ready in an hour?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? The sooner the better!"  
  
"Ok then, I'll go speak to the others."  
  
***********************  
  
Whitney was walking along the beach, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Dylan? Hi!"  
  
"Hello, Whitney."  
  
He studied her face for a moment.  
  
"A fight with your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, just an argument."  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but over what?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yes, Chad said some things about hi, been a Crane and that no matter how decent he tried to be, he would always be a Crane."  
  
"And that got you upset?"  
  
"Kind of. But now that I think about it, maybe I overreacted."  
  
"Maybe...but tell me Whitney. How do you feel about the young Mr. Crane?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you feel something more than friendship toward him?"  
  
"Of course not. If you think that I'm falling for him, you are mistaken."  
  
"Am I? No one runs out of the house because their boyfriend said something insignificant like what Chad said about Fox. Believe me, that is not the worst that I heard anyone say about him. He is used to it. I don't think he even cares anymore."  
  
"I just thought that it was hurtful."  
  
"Maybe you should think about this Whitney. It hurt you more than it did him. Maybe there is something there."  
  
"No, there isn't. Look, I should go back."  
  
"I'll walk you, I have to see Teresa."  
  
****************************  
  
Whitney opened the door front door and walked in. It was very silent. Both her and Dylan walked in and went to living room to find everyone sitting there. Gwen was holding her son in her arms, Ethan was sitting across from her looking at Teresa who was sitting beside Fox. Chad was staring at Fox.  
  
"What's going on, guys?"  
  
All heads turned to Whitney and Dylan.  
  
"Look who I found."  
  
Fox glared at Dylan, unhappy to see him standing there. He gave Teresa his million dollar smile.  
  
"Dylan, do you think you can wait for Teresa in the kitchen or by the pool? This shouldn't take long."  
  
"Of course."  
  
He left the living room and went outside.  
  
"You guys are so serious. What's up?"  
  
"We don't know, Teresa and Fox wanted to talk to us."  
  
Everyone looked at them.  
  
"Fox, you want to start?"  
  
"Sure, Teresa and I are leaving here."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I love living with you Whitney, I truly love it. But I can't live here anymore. I want to just go away from here."  
  
"Teresa, I need more than this. It's not an explanation."  
  
"Look guys, the bottom line is that Teresa and I would feel more at home if we lived elsewhere. And since I don't want her to live alone in some unsafe place, I suggested that we go together to the Crane Malibu beach house. I think it would be more comfortable for both of us."  
  
"Fox if it's because of what I said...."  
  
"No, Chad. It's not. I had been thinking about it for a few weeks now."  
  
"Are you leaving because of me and Gwen, Teresa?"  
  
"This is a big part of the reason."  
  
"Look, you don't have to leave."  
  
"Yes, I do Ethan. Besides, I like spending time with Fox. We always have a really good time together. And I never have to justify myself to him."  
  
"Ready to go, Resa?"  
  
"Yes. I'll just go talk to Dylan."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait for you outside."  
  
She nodded and went on the patio to find Dylan. He turned around when he heard her.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Fox and I are moving out of here."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Malibu. Look, I'm sorry but I will have to cancel our date tonight. I have to get settled in tonight. Maybe we can reschedule."  
  
"I would love to. How does a club sound to you? In a few days, just to give you the time to get your bearings...you know."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her just as Fox was going to see if she was ready to go. He felt angry. He turned his heels.  
  
"Tell Teresa that I'm waiting for her."  
  
He left the house and went back outside. A few minutes later, her and Dylan had joined him. He was holding her hand in his. He kissed her again and left.  
  
"Let's go Fox. I want to be as far from here as possible."  
  
He opened the door for her and closed it when she went in. He took his place in the driver's seat and started driving. She looked at him and felt that he was unhappy about something.  
  
"What's wrong Fox?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything is just dandy." 


	14. Rainbow

CHAPTER 14 Rainbow  
  
"I understand why people want to live in California."  
  
"You've said that about a million times, Teresa."  
  
"I know, but I just can't help it. For the first time in weeks, I'm starting to feel like the walls are not closing in on me. I can breathe."  
  
Fox and Teresa were sitting on the sand wearing their swim suits. They had decided to do something nice together. They had grew apart since they arrived in LA and neither of them like it.  
  
"I'm going in the water, want to join me?"  
  
"No. I'll sit here."  
  
"You can't say no to me."  
  
"Of course I can. See, no. I just said it again."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so Teresa."  
  
He moved toward her and she got on her feet.  
  
"You can never say no to a Crane."  
  
"Oh, but I can. What are you going to do to me anyway?"  
  
"This."  
  
He picked her up on top of his shoulder and started walking toward the ocean. He could feel her squirming.  
  
"Don't you dare, Fox. Put me down right now."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't hear a word you're saying."  
  
"I will freeze you out if you throw me in the cold water."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I wasn't even going to do that."  
  
"What were you going to do then."  
  
"I'm not telling you. Besides, your idea is far better than mine."  
  
He took her off his shoulder and held her in his arms. They gazed into each others' eyes.  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
He had thrown her in the water without warning. She let go of his neck as she flew out of his arms and into the cold water. She came up grasping for air.  
  
"I'm all wet."  
  
"That was the idea."  
  
"Go away."  
  
He was laughing at her.  
  
"And stop laughing."  
  
"I can't, you should see your face."  
  
He turned around and started to walk out of the ocean.  
  
"Not so fast, Nicholas."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He turned and faced her only to see a giant sea weed fly straight on his face. He heard her laugh, but by the time he had taken he thing off his face, she had disappeared.  
  
"Teresa, Teresa!"  
  
He felt a pair of hands around his waist.  
  
"I think we're even now."  
  
They both laughed and swam to the shore.  
  
***************************  
  
Whitney and Chad had just arrived at the beach. They were supposed to spend the day with Teresa and Fox. Ethan and Gwen were also on their way. They rang the bell, and the housekeeper answered it.  
  
"Mr. Crane and Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald are at the beach."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They walked down there and started searching for them. They didn't have to look for them for too long. They heard laughter and saw Fox carrying Teresa over his shoulder.  
  
"They look like they're having fun."  
  
Whitney felt a slight twitch in her heart.  
  
"Yes, they do."  
  
She forced herself to smile. The truth is, she didn't like seeing Teresa over Fox's shoulder and she liked it even less when she was in his arms. She wanted to be the one Fox threw in the water, she wanted to be the one he was looking at with that look on his face.  
  
She walked up to the shore and waved her arm to see if they would see her but they were too caught up in each other.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way. I mean she is my best friend and I want her to be happy. And Fox, he is a good friend, I shouldn't feel this way. Chad is the one I always wanted. He is the man I want to marry and be with for the rest of my life."  
  
She kept looking at Teresa and Fox. She felt angry when Teresa came behind him and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"I didn't know Teresa and Fox were that close."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"They're really good with each other. I think Teresa might have found her soul mate after all."  
  
"No, her and Fox are not meant to be."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"I guess I don't see them happening."  
  
"If you ask me, they are already happening. Look at them, I haven't seen Teresa like this in ages. And Fox is making it happen for himself and for her. He'll be good to her."  
  
"Anyway, I'll just go and sit."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
She wished he would just stay away from her.  
  
***********************  
  
"So this is the Malibu beach house?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one. But it's more like a mansion."  
  
"It does have Crane written all over it."  
  
They were walking in the warm sand when they spotted Whitney and Chad who were sitting down looking at something in the water.  
  
"Guys...."  
  
"Ethan, Gwen. Where's the baby?"  
  
"With a sitter. What are you guys looking at?"  
  
"Teresa and Fox."  
  
Ethan and Gwen looked where Chad was pointing.  
  
"They seem to be having so much fun."  
  
"Yes, do you guys think that there's something going on between them?"  
  
Ethan cringed at the idea.  
  
"Why would you think that Gwen?"  
  
"Look at them."  
  
"They are just playing around. Besides, Teresa is dating Dylan."  
  
"It's been over a while since they went out together."  
  
"I'll believe that there's something between them the day they kiss in front of us."  
  
Gwen looked at Ethan exasperated by his attitude. She thought he would come around once the baby was bon, but nothing. He was distant, and many times she caught him day dreaming and once she heard him say her name in his sleep. He spoke of her son more than he spoke of theirs. He carried more photographs of her son than he did theirs.  
  
"They live together, Ethan. They don't need to show us anything."  
  
"They're not in a relationship, Gwen. I'm Teresa's best friend and she would have told me if there was anything."  
  
"Maybe she just wants to keep it to herself."  
  
Whitney looked back at Teresa and Fox who were now running after each other on the shore. They were splashing each other with they feet. They were in their own world. They hadn't even realized that their friends were there. Whitney could see a rainbow forming in between them. She felt like she was about to cry. There are always rainbows when the rain stops she thought to herself. 


	15. Jealousy

CHAPTER 15 Jealousy  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, tonight."  
  
"Sure. I would love to. Where do we meet?"  
  
"You can meet me at the restaurant then we can go down to the club."  
  
"What's the name of it?"  
  
"The club? Bump and Grind."  
  
She was silent for a moment.  
  
"Teresa, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes I'm still on the line, Dylan. I guess it's the name."  
  
"I baptized it, you know."  
  
"You're the owner?"  
  
"It belongs to my family, but I'm the one in charge. So I'll see you for dinner?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
She hung up the phone and went to her closet to chose something for the evening.  
  
"Teresa? Are you decent?"  
  
He peaked his head inside her bedroom.  
  
"You're asking me if I'm decent but you're inside before I can say yes or no?"  
  
"Sorry, force of habit I guess."  
  
He looked at her going through her clothes.  
  
"Are you going out?"  
  
"Yes, I'm meeting Dylan for dinner and then we're going to dance the night away."  
  
He grimaced  
  
"Dancing? Where?"  
  
"Bump and Grind."  
  
She looked at him and saw that there was something off.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Fox."  
  
"You want to know what's up?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I'm not very thrilled that you and Dylan are going out. Especially to the Bump and Grind."  
  
She looked at him feeling frustration coming over her.  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know you can, but I worry."  
  
She gave him a comforting smile, hoping that it would feel better.  
  
"You should leave, I need to get changed and leave."  
  
"Do you want me to drive you?"  
  
"No, I'll drive myself."  
  
"Don't drink, Teresa."  
  
She was starting to be annoyed with him.  
  
"Back off, Fox. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Do you? Last time you did something stupid, you ended up in my father's bed."  
  
"How could you bring this up again? I've paid my dues for that mistake. I lost the man I loved, my son was taken from me. Don't you think that...."  
  
"Look, I should never have said that. I'm really sorry."  
  
She turned away from him. She took off the shirt she was wearing and put the one she took out of her closet. Fox looked away as she did that but he kept talking to her.  
  
"Teresa, I just don't want you anywhere near Dylan."  
  
She glared at him. She was getting upset.  
  
"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't and I will call him and cancel."  
  
He looked at her and knew that she meant it. "He is bad news, Teresa."  
  
"Well that's a really good reason, Fox. I will cancel the date. What the hell is wrong with you? You think this is some reason to not see him? People also said that you were bad news."  
  
"It's obvious that I will not get anywhere with you. So go ahead, go out with Dylan. But when he gets you into bed and dumps, don't come crying to me because I won't listen."  
  
"Did it occur to you that maybe it's what I want? A one night stand."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you Teresa."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because this is not like you."  
  
"It's not like you to be in love and yet, here we are."  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
She took off the skirt she was wearing and pulled a pair of pants on as he watched her. She picked up her car keys and her purse and left the room with him right behind her.  
  
"Teresa!"  
  
"No, I will go out with him tonight."  
  
"No, you will regret it if you let him have you."  
  
She opened her car door and got in.  
  
"One last thing, Fox. Don't wait up."  
  
She drove off and he went back in. He sat on her bed for a while, hoping that she would come back but she didn't. He could imagine her in Dylan's arms. Dylan getting her drunk, Dylan taking advantage of her, of his Teresa. The phone rang and he picked up.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"No, it's Whitney. Is Teresa alright?"  
  
"Yes, she's fine but she's out for the night."  
  
"I was calling her to get together, but since she's gone....would you like to do something tonight?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Maybe go to a club and dance the night away?"  
  
"Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?"  
  
"I heard that the Bump and Grind is really good."  
  
"Bump and Grind it is then. I'll see and Chad later, how's 11pm sound?"  
  
"11 is good, but it will be just me. Chad is in New York to sign some client."  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
"Great, I'll see you then."  
  
He hung up and left Teresa's room not without taking a look over his shoulder. He hated that him and Teresa had that argument. He thought of Whitney.  
  
"No Chad. Maybe it's time to make my move." 


	16. Dirty

CHAPTER 16 Dirty  
  
"You've been very quiet throughout dinner, Teresa. Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, nothing worth mentioning."  
  
She looked around her.  
  
"This is a very nice place."  
  
"Yes, this restaurant is my father's little hobby."  
  
"Really? Well I think it's wonderful."  
  
"Yes. It doesn't compare to what the Cranes have, but I like to think that we are much luckier than they are."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"For one, both my parents are happily married. They also acknowledge my existence."  
  
"You robbed Fox's nose in this many times, didn't you?"  
  
"I guess I'm guilty of that."  
  
She took her glass of wine to her lips and drank. As soon as she put it down, he filled it up again. He had been doing that since the waiter had brought the bottle to their table. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
They finished eating and Dylan took her to the club from the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Why the name, Bump and Grind?"  
  
He gave a devilish smile.  
  
"Because those are two things I enjoy."  
  
"And your parents didn't mind?"  
  
"It's going to be my club when my father is no more. Besides, I'm the one running it."  
  
Dylan pushed a door open and they walked on the floor. The music was loud and it was crowded. He walked up to the bar.  
  
"Kevin, get the lady a cosmopolitan and keep them coming."  
  
He led Teresa to inside a lounge with her drink in her hands.  
  
"I have business to take care of. It will take a few minutes I promise."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, take your time."  
  
She sat down and sank in the comfy couch. She put the drink on the table next to her and closed her eyes. She then picked up her drink and chugged it down wanting to drown your pain.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Banning told me to keep your drinks coming."  
  
"Thank you. Do you have something stronger. I don't know, vodka or tequila perhaps?"  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The bartender walked away and was back with a bottle of tequila and shooter glass.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He left her, but not before looking over his shoulder first. Teresa closed her eyes again.  
  
"This should do the trick."  
  
*************************  
  
"So, Fox..are you ready to have fun?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Everything aright?"  
  
He didn't answer. In fact, it was as though he didn't even realize she was there, standing next to him. They walked inside the club and Fox started looking around to see if he could find Teresa.  
  
"Fox, buy me a drink?"  
  
He took a couple of bills and handed them to her.  
  
She felt exasperated at him.  
  
"Thanks, I guess. Want something?"  
  
"No, I'm driving...remember?"  
  
He was rude.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He looked at her and forced a smile upon his face.  
  
"I didn't mean to be rude to you Whitney."  
  
He sat down at one of the tables, still looking to see if he could spot either Teresa or Dylan. He finally saw them and hated it what they were doing on the dance floor.  
  
***********************  
  
Oh, I'm overdue,  
Give me some room,  
I'm coming through,  
Paid my dues,  
In the mood,  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room,  
  
DJ's spinning, show your hands,  
Let's get dirty,  
I need that, huh, to get me off,  
Sweat until my clothes come off,  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She opened her eyes expecting to see someone else.  
  
"Dylan, you're back?"  
  
"Yes, you want to get on the dance floor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She got up but fell back. He gave her his hand and pulled her up from the couch.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Sure I am."  
  
He smiled back at her knowing very well what she had done and all the alcohol she had drank. He was confident that tonight he would be spending the night with Teresa. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him.  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping,  
Still jumping, six in the morning,  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing,  
No question, time for some action,  
  
Temperature's up,  
About to erupt,  
Gonna get my girls,  
Get your boys,  
Gonna make some noise,  
  
Fox started at the way Dylan was holding Teresa, how his hands were all over her. She wasn't reacting or pushing him away.  
  
"Fox, want to go on the dance floor?"  
  
"No."  
  
He got up from his chair. She went after him.  
  
Wanna get rowdy,  
Gonna get a little unruly,  
Get it fired up in a hurry,  
Wanna get dirty,  
It's about time that I came to start the party,  
Sweat dripping over my body,  
Dancing getting just a little naughty,  
Wanna get dirty,  
It's about time for my arrival,  
  
Whitney put her hand on Fox's arm.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's Teresa."  
  
She felt a little panic.  
  
"What's wrong with her."  
  
"She is with Dylan."  
  
"And you're with me. Maybe you should concentrate on that."  
  
She turned his face with her hand toward her.  
  
"Fox, do you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
He looked at he feeling weird.  
  
"I guess, you are beautiful."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
Ah, heat is up,  
So ladies, fellas,  
Drop your cups,  
Body's hot,  
Front to back,  
Now move your ass,  
I like that,  
  
Dylan was holding Teresa closer and closer to him. All she did was follow the movement of his body. She kept passing out on coming to.  
  
Tight hip huggers, low for sure,  
Shake a little somethin' on the floor,  
I need that to get me off,  
Sweat until me clothes come off,  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion,  
We're still going, eight in the morning,  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping,  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking,  
  
Whitney moved toward Fox. She pressed her body against his and planted one right on his lips. He pushed her away in time to see that Dylan was walking Teresa out of the club.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Fox?"  
  
"Dylan is taking Teresa out of here."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And? You're supposed to be her friend."  
  
He ran out after them. Teresa was almost passed out. Her body seemed limp.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking her?"  
  
"Back to my place, Fox. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You sick son of a bitch. I will break your face. She is completely gone and you want to take her back to your place?"  
  
"Relax, it's nothing like that."  
  
"you forgot that I know you really well? This is exactly what you do, Dylan. I will not let you do this to her."  
  
"Then take her with you."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa who was in a poor state. She looked back at him.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
He walked up to her.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Take me home, please."  
  
"Of course."  
  
He picked her up and walked to the car with Whitney behind them. He gave her his car keys and she unlocked the doors. He put Teresa in the passenger's seat.  
  
"I should have listened to you Fox. I'm sorry."  
  
He had taken his place and started driving but not without warning Dylan to stay away from Teresa.  
  
"Don't worry about Resa."  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
He looked at her, she was so far gone. What the hell had gotten into her?  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
He looked in his rearview mirror and Whitney.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to drive you to your place. You can spend the night or take my car to get home."  
  
"I'll stay over."  
  
He pulled over in front of the mansion and got out. He picked up Teresa from her seat and carried her inside and to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed as Whitney watched on.  
  
"Whitney, Teresa's shirts are in one of drawers. Just take one."  
  
The entire time he spoke to her, he never took his eyes off Teresa. He got up and got her nightgown. He removed her top and pulled down her pants as put her nightgown on, making sure that she didn't wake her up. All along, Whitney was standing there. Teresa opened her eyes and got out of her bed. She was trying to walk to the bathroom.  
  
"Where are you going Teresa?"  
  
"I'm feeling sick."  
  
He helped her to the bathroom and the entire time she sat on the floor in front of the toilet, he held her hair back and held her. She started to cry.  
  
"I never want us to fight again."  
  
"Then we will never fight again, Resa."  
  
She laid her head back on his chest.  
  
"Let me help you to your bed."  
  
She nodded and he helped her up.  
  
"It's hurts."  
  
He worried.  
  
"What hurts?"  
  
She took his hand and put it between her breasts.  
  
"Here, inside. Everytime we fight it hurts more and more. I want it to stop."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to work hard not to fight anymore because it hurts me too."  
  
She gave him a nod. He got up to leave.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
"You need to sleep, Teresa."  
  
"We can talk."  
  
"Just give me a second and I'll be right back."  
  
He left the room and pulled the door behind him. Whitney was standing in the hallway.  
  
"You can stay in the guest room, Whitney."  
  
"Alright, thank you....is Teresa okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine. I'll spend the night in her room."  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
She went in the guest room and closed the door behind her while Fox went to his room to get changed. She sat on the bed realizing that the only person Fox had eyes for was Teresa. She had lost before he was even hers. She kissed him and he pushed her away.  
  
Fox went back to Teresa's room. She turned her head when she heard him walk in. She moved to make space for him. He laid down next to her and she put her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her. She was starting to drift away.  
  
"Thank you for been there for me, Fox. I don't deserve you."  
  
He looked down at her face. She had fallen asleep. He kissed her affectionately on top of her head. It didn't take him long before he was also sleeping.  
  
***************************  
  
Whitney got up and wandered around the mansion for a while only to find herself in front of Teresa's bedroom. She opened the door slowly making sure that she didn't make any noise. She walked inside only to see Teresa's head lying on Fox's chest with one of her arms around his waist. Fox's arms were both around Teresa. It was like they were claiming each other in their sleep.  
  
"Maybe they do belong to each other after all."  
  
She felt tears coming to her eyes. She left the room and closed the door behind her. She walked back to the guest room and locked herself in. She laid in the bed wide awake thinking that Fox was lost to her. 


	17. Where the Truth Lies

CHAPTER 17 Where the Truth Lies  
  
"I haven't found out anything yet."  
  
"It has been weeks Paloma, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"That's not fair Fox. You're having the time of your life and I'm trying to dig up dirt. I will find away to the truth."  
  
He felt bad for putting her on the spot.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Teresa's behavior is starting to worry me. She did something really stupid and out of character last night."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"Got so drunk she couldn't stand up anymore. And she almost went home with some shady character. She misses her son very much."  
  
"Thank you for been there for her."  
  
"I should go and check on her."  
  
"She's not awake yet?"  
  
"No, better that she sleeps it off."  
  
"Bye, Fox."  
  
"Talk to you soon, Paloma."  
  
They both hung up and Paloma sat on the a bench in front of the Crane mansion trying to come up with some way to back Rebecca into a corner. Then the light dawned on her.  
  
"Of course, Julian."  
  
She went inside the mansion and walked to Julian's library where she could hear Rebecca pushing him into marrying her. She walked in a corner and stood there until Rebecca left the library. She then went in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I already told you Rebecca, do whatever arrangements you want."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Crane..."  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Another Lopez-Fitzgerald! How many of you are there anyway?"  
  
"I'm not here for that."  
  
She approached his desk.  
  
"Please leave and don't come back."  
  
"If I leave, you'll never know what Rebecca Hotchkiss cost you and that she is up to the same tricks. If you don't want to marry her or want her out of your life permanently, then maybe you should listen to me."  
  
Julian looked at her puzzled.  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
"Look, I don't want you paying me for this."  
  
"Everyone wants something in return."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't want anything in return because I do. I just don't want your money."  
  
"And what is it exactly that you want?"  
  
"I want you to give my nephew back to his mother."  
  
He sprung from his chair, angry.  
  
"I will never hand her my son, never."  
  
She put her hands on his desk and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"But that's just the thing, Julian. Little Ethan is not your son, he is Ethan's."  
  
He fell back in his chair shocked.  
  
"No, that's impossible."  
  
"Why don't you ask your wife to be and her daughter what they know about it."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"You see Julian, the adoring Rebecca and her equally adoring daughter are the ones behind you losing Ethan. The tabloid, that was them. They set this chain reaction in motion."  
  
"Can you prove it?"  
  
"No, and that's where you come in. I've done a lot of snooping around and I keep hitting dead ends."  
  
"What makes you think that I will help you?"  
  
"Because you don't want to marry Rebecca and because I also know that you are behind Sheridan's boat exploding. You don't want me to go running to Luis with this piece of information."  
  
"What tells me you won't?"  
  
"Because I think you endured a lot the past few years and you deserve a break."  
  
"But my son, I love him."  
  
"I know you do. I promise that I won't let Teresa cut him out of your life."  
  
She looked at him and felt bad that he was feeling hurt and betrayed again.  
  
"Why wouldn't Teresa say anything about it?"  
  
"Because she doesn't know, Julian. If she had, she would never have let you take him away from her. She wanted Ethan to be the father from the get go, but Eve Russell told her that it wasn't all that possible."  
  
"I won't promise you anything, but I'll think about it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She left the library and Julian went up to the nursery where he picked up his son from the crib.  
  
"I have made so many mistakes in my life." 


	18. Nothing

CHAPTER 18 Nothing  
  
Fox walked into Teresa's room. He opened the window a little bit and looked at her. She was still asleep. He left and pulled the door behind him making sure that he left a crack so that he could hear her. He made his way to the kitchen where Whitney was sitting. She looked up when he walked in.  
  
"I made a fresh pot of coffee."  
  
He went to it and poured. He turned to Whitney.  
  
"Do you want more?"  
  
"No, thank you. How is Teresa this morning?"  
  
"Still sleeping. Poor girl."  
  
"Why? She did this to herself."  
  
He looked at her astonished at her reaction.  
  
"I would do the same thing if I was in her shoes. She had gone through more in her life than some people will in a lifetime."  
  
"Maybe, but...."  
  
"No but Whitney."  
  
"Do you know the real Teresa, Fox?"  
  
"I think I know Teresa better than a lot of people."  
  
"Did you know that she attempted suicide, that she wanted to get rid of her baby? That she is still in love with Ethan."  
  
"I know all that, Whitney. She never made any secrets about me. I know the real Teresa, the one that Ethan never wanted to know."  
  
She got up and went up to him putting a hand on his shoulder and sliding it down his back.  
  
"I'm trying to understand what's going on with you, Whitney."  
  
"There's nothing to understand."  
  
"What do you mean? You kissed me last night."  
  
"I know."  
  
He stared at his coffee mug.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think I'm starting to feel something for you."  
  
He looked at her. When he arrived in Harmony and met her, when he heard sing, he longed to hear her say something like that, that she would kiss him or that he would kiss her. Right now, he just didn't know how to feel about anything.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. She felt bold with him. He returned her kiss, but then just pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Until yesterday, I thought I felt something deep for you, but right now I don't feel anything. Absolutely nothing."  
  
He got up and looked at her.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Whitney. But you have Chad who loves you very much. He even wants to marry you."  
  
"I love Chad, but he's not you."  
  
"You should call a taxi cab and go home."  
  
She frowned at him. Her face read angry.  
  
"Maybe I should."  
  
A noise was heard coming from Teresa's room.  
  
"I should go check up on Teresa. Take care, Whitney."  
  
He walked out of the kitchen leaving her standing there not knowing what to do with herself.  
  
"It's always about Teresa."  
  
************************  
  
Fox pushed Teresa's door open and went in. She had left her bed, instead she was sitting at the window.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was hit by a bus."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"You didn't look so good last night."  
  
He sat on her bed and she went to him and at on his lap as she liked to do so often. She put her head on his shoulder. He slid his arms around her waist and let his head rest on hers.  
  
"Thank you for what you did for me."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Yes, I do. You warned me and I didn't want to listen."  
  
"Why did you drink that much? It's not like you."  
  
"I guess I wanted to numb the pain I was feeling inside."  
  
"A little more booze and you would have ended up in the hospital."  
  
"I know."  
  
He ran his hand on her back trying to bring her a little comfort.  
  
"I'm going out later, want to go with me?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just down to the beach. I'm meeting Dylan."  
  
He raised his head and she did the same. He looked at her face and how serious she was.  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"I want to put an end to whatever stupid thing we had."  
  
"Alright, I will go. You can talk to him and I will wait for you."  
  
"Are you the one who put me in my nightgown?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Thank you, I guess and thank you for staying the night."  
  
She got up.  
  
"I'll take a shower and we'll be on our way."  
  
He nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. He thought of Whitney and how he felt absolutely nothing when they kissed.  
  
"I was chasing a dream as usual. Who am I kidding? I don't I'm made to love anyone." 


	19. Regrets

CHAPTER 19 Regrets  
  
Dylan was sitting in his office when his personal line rang.  
  
"Dylan Banning."  
  
"It's Teresa."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Then he spoke.  
  
"Are you feeling okay after last night?"  
  
"A bit hung over, but I'll survive."  
  
It was silent again.  
  
"Look, Dylan...I want to meet you. We need to talk."  
  
"Sure. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."  
  
"In front of the beach house in an hour?"  
  
"Fine, I'll be there."  
  
They both hung up and Dylan leaned his head on his hand while he turned his chair to face the window. He hadn't slept the night before feeling guilty about what happened to Teresa. At first, all he wanted was to get her in his bed, but last night as he drove home, he felt otherwise. He really liked Teresa. She was nice, genuine and sincere about the way she felt about things. He really cared for her and hated himself for what he had done to her and allowed to happen. He was completely heartless, he had acted like a jerk and knew very well that Fox would influence her decision of whether she would see him again or not. Wasn't Fox right after all?  
  
"I'm not a choir boy and I certainly have done some pretty bad things, but I do care for her and I always have a good time with her."  
  
He picked up his car keys from his desk and left his office. He wanted to clear his head before he met with Teresa.  
  
**************************  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
She looked up at him, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
"Do you want me to be there when you meet up with him or do you want me to wait for you elsewhere?"  
  
"No, I think you should be there...if you don't mind."  
  
They left the mansion and walked on the beach where they were supposed to meet Dylan. They got there and waited.  
  
"Teresa, I'll go get us something to drink while we wait for him to show up."  
  
She nodded at sat on the sand and stared into space. Someone sat beside her and she didn't notice.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
She was startled by the voice.  
  
"You're early."  
  
"I left when you called me. I thought I'd clear my head before I got here."  
  
She looked back at the ocean.  
  
"Look Teresa, I'm glad that you called me. I'm really sorry about last night. If you never want to see me again, I totally understand."  
  
She looked at him, then looked over her shoulder. She could see that Fox was still at the stand buying their drinks. She got up and so did Dylan.  
  
"I thought that all I wanted was to have a physical relationship with you. I mean look at you, you're magnificent. But last night when I was driving home, I realized that it was so much more than that. I really do care about you."  
  
"Of course you do. The only person you care about is yourself, Dylan. Always was, always will be."  
  
Fox handed Teresa a soda and kept glaring at Dylan.  
  
"What you did last night was low, very low. Even for you."  
  
"Please, why are you acting like some saint all of sudden, Fox. You're not above anything either."  
  
"But I never resorted to games like that. I never got a woman drunk to get her in the sack."  
  
Dylan didn't say anything, but he looked at Teresa.  
  
"Look Teresa, if you want to cut me off your life then I will not stop you, but you must know that I truly care for about you and that last night was just an enormous mistake on my part. I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Teresa smiled at him.  
  
"I guess we're friends then?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
She approached him and hugged him as Fox looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Fox, please don't."  
  
"Don't what Teresa? Think that you're acting like an idiot?"  
  
"You can be such a jerk when you want to be, Fox."  
  
"Oh, now I'm the jerk. Well this jerk is the one who held your hair while you threw up last night. This jerk is the one who held you in his arms while you slept. I'm a jerk? I think you're an even bigger one, Teresa."  
  
She glared at him, upset at what he was saying to her.  
  
"I'm a big girl, Fox. I can take care of myself."  
  
"How? By drowning a bottle of tequila? You sure proved that you were a big girl last night, one that doesn't use the brain she has. For once is your life, don't think with your heart but with your head. Haven't you gotten yourself in enough trouble?"  
  
"If I listened to my head, Fox, you and I would never have been friends."  
  
"It's no use talking to you."  
  
He walked away from her and Dylan. She called his name but he didn't even turn his head to look at her. She saw him get in his car and leave.  
  
"I've never seen him this upset and I've known him for a very long time."  
  
Teresa shivered at Dylan's remark.  
  
"Neither have I. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
*********************  
  
Fox drove around LA. He was still fuming with what happened with Teresa. He couldn't believe that she hadn't learned anything from what had happened the night before. The next thing he knew, he was ringing at someone's door bell. The door was answered and he walked inside.  
  
"Is anyone here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When is Chad coming back from New York?"  
  
"In a couple of days."  
  
"Good."  
  
Fox took Whitney in his arms and started kissing her. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She had wanted that for a while now. She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I want you Fox, so badly."  
  
He didn't answer, he just kissed her.  
  
Later, he laid next to her staring at the ceiling. She was asleep. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost dawn. He got up and started getting dressed. Whitney stretched and opened her eyes.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at her as she smiled at him and felt bad.  
  
"This night didn't mean anything to me. It should never have happened."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"You know as well as I do that this was a mistake."  
  
"No. Don't you dare destroy this night for me. It was amazing."  
  
"Maybe for you, but for me it was just sex, nothing more. I didn't feel anything at all."  
  
"I can't believe you're saying that."  
  
He didn't look at her, he just left the room. She heard him as he drove off. She didn't feel anything but emptiness inside.  
  
********************  
  
Teresa stayed up all night, worried about him. She called him on his cell phone many times and left many messages but he never called her back. She was scared that something might have happened to him. She was sitting in the living room when she finally heard the front door open. She went to meet him. She put her arms around him, feeling relief that he was finally home. She smelled perfume on his clothes.  
  
"So that's what it is? You were with some cheap whore while I was sitting here worried about you?"  
  
She walked up the stairs feeling like an idiot.  
  
"I should have known."  
  
He went after her.  
  
"Teresa, we need to talk."  
  
"No, Fox. There is nothing to talk about."  
  
She closed her door and locked it. He stood there for a while hoping that she might unlock it or even come out, but she never did. He decided to go to bed, but everytime he closed his eyes, he remembered what had happened with Whitney. He couldn't believe what he had done.  
  
He couldn't believe that something he had wanted for a long time would turn into such a disaster. He felt sick to his stomach and worried about the truth coming out.  
  
"I betrayed 3 people. Whitney, Chad and mostly Teresa. She will never forgive me for this. If the truth comes out, I will have hurt the one person who never turned her back on me. What have I done?" 


	20. Guilt

CHAPTER 20 Guilt  
  
"Gwen, listen to me. I'm going down, but you still have the chance to save yourself and your marriage. Tell Teresa the truth and let her do whatever she wants with it."  
  
"Are you insane, Mother?"  
  
"No, Julian is holding a lot of things over my head. He was tipped off by somebody."  
  
"Who do you think it was?"  
  
"I don't know, Gwen."  
  
"I cannot believe I let you get me into this, now it's about to destroy my marriage."  
  
"He knows about the tabloid, he knows about framing Teresa for murder....."  
  
"You framed Teresa for murder?"  
  
"Well, we had to?"  
  
"Who is we?"  
  
"Ivy and me?"  
  
"Oh my God, Teresa was right. You were out to get her. What else?"  
  
"He found out through Alistair that Ivy is the one who pushed herself down the stairs at the Bennetts."  
  
"But that doesn't concern you."  
  
"I know, but it means that he is also digging for dirt on Ivy and he'll probably find out things on you too."  
  
Gwen remained silent. She felt scared and helpless.  
  
"He wants a DNA test done on little Ethan."  
  
"No, he can't do that."  
  
"But he is going to. Gwen, he won't marry me. I'm never going to be Mrs. Julian Crane and I'm going to powerless, penniless and out in the cold. I should have asked for money from your father the day I divorced him."  
  
"I am going to lose everything because of you, Mother and you'll end up in prison for all those rotten things you did."  
  
"God, I hope not. I'm sure Julian and I can arrive at a compromise."  
  
"Maybe you can get Julian to back off, but Teresa won't have it. She will seek revenge on you and Ivy. We set all these events in motion. You destroyed her life and she won't rest until she destroys yours."  
  
"I won't let her, I will stop her."  
  
"You and what army, Mother. Don't you see, she wins. She comes out of all of these as white as snow."  
  
"Gwen, we'll come up with something else, I promise."  
  
"No, Mother we won't. This is done and over with. I will meet everyone and let them know exactly what's up."  
  
Gwen hung up on Rebecca feeling scared and confused. Why would Julian start looking for incriminating evidence on her mother? She knew he didn't want to marry her, but why would he go that fire in trying to find out all these things. She picked up her son and sat in the arm chair. She gazed into his face and thought of Teresa's son who was growing up with perfect strangers.  
  
"I cannot believe what Mother has done. Framing her for a murder she didn't commit."  
  
She got up, put her son back in his crib and picked up the phone and called Fox. Then she went to Whitney's room and spoke to both her and Chad. She went and found Ethan.  
  
"I would like to speak to all of you. There is something important that everyone needs to know."  
  
***************************  
  
The phone rang and Fox picked up.  
  
"How important is it?....Yes, I'll bring her with me."  
  
He hung up with Gwen and called Paloma.  
  
"Lomes, what's going on in Harmony?"  
  
"I think Pandora's box is about to break open, why?"  
  
"Because Gwen just called and told me that she had something really important to tell everyone. I felt it might have something to do with that."  
  
"Probably. Tell me, are you and Teresa in speaking terms?"  
  
"Yes, things seem to be back to normal."  
  
"Great, that's good to know."  
  
"I got to go."  
  
They both hung up and Fox went to Teresa's room. She was lying on her bed, with her legs up the wall staring into space.  
  
"Teresa, Gwen wants us to go to her place. It's pretty urgent."  
  
She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"There are always emergencies where she's concerned."  
  
"She sounded pretty serious."  
  
"Is anyone hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it can't be that urgent."  
  
He sat beside her.  
  
"What's wrong Teresa?"  
  
"It's just that everytime I see her son, he reminds me of my own. They look so much alike, like they are brothers or something."  
  
"Except that he is Julian's."  
  
She closed her eyes, fighting off the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
"He also kind of looks like you."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"You have Ivy's mouth and so does he."  
  
"I know you miss him, but I'm sure my father cannot keep him away from his mother without feeling guilty."  
  
She got up from her bed and put her flip lops on.  
  
"This is Julian we're talking about Fox. He doesn't feel guilty about anything."  
  
He stood up and put his arm against her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him back."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Let's go and get this over with." 


	21. Confession

CHAPTER 21 Confession  
  
Fox and Teresa arrived in front of the Chad's penthouse. Gwen opened the door before they had the time to ring.  
  
"Come in guys, everyone is waiting in the living room."  
  
Fox looked around. He hadn't been back since that night with Whitney. He hadn't seen her or spoken to her either.  
  
They both walked in the living room feeling apprehensive for different reasons. Fox felt how tense Teresa was. He stopped walking and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and faced him.  
  
"Don't worry, Resa. Everything will be fine."  
  
She nodded, but he saw how shaky she seemed to be. He pulled her in a tight embrace, one that didn't go unnoticed by Whitney.  
  
"Thank you Fox. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
He kissed her on her head.  
  
"You'll never have to find out."  
  
They both took a seat and waited for Gwen to start talking. They all looked at her but she didn't say a word. Ethan finally spoke.  
  
"Gwen, you wanted us to be all here and we are, so what is this meeting all about?"  
  
"Yes, I just don't know where to start."  
  
"How's the beginning sound to you Gwen?"  
  
She gave Fox a cross look then turned to her husband who took her hand in his.  
  
"I hope that after this, you won't hate me. I spoke to my mother today and she told me some things. Teresa, Ethan, there are some things you have to know. Please stay here until I told you everything."  
  
Both Teresa and Ethan looked at her puzzled by what she was saying. He voice was shaking and she wasn't the in control Gwen they've always known.  
  
"So, here goes...My mother is the one who sent the letter to tabloid concerning Ethan's paternity. She sent it from Teresa's lap top to frame her."  
  
She looked at the faces in front of her. Fox had put his arm around Teresa's shoulder pulling her closer to him and Ethan had let go of Gwen's hand.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"That my mother was behind it and that I knew all along what she had done."  
  
Ethan got up from the couch and looked at her with his eyes wide with surprise. He was hurt and she felt very bad. Chad went up to him, calming him down and getting him to sit this time. Except of sitting next to Gwen, he sat in an arm chair, far away from her.  
  
"Don't stop now Gwen, keep going."  
  
Gwen looked at Fox who had an expression on his face she couldn't quiet read.  
  
"When Teresa was arrested for murdering Julian, it was my mother's idea to frame her. And I swear I just heard about it today. I didn't know."  
  
Teresa was starting to cry and Ethan was looking at her.  
  
"They made sure that she saw a tape of Ethan shooting Julian in the cannery and they knew that she would protect him because she really loved him."  
  
Fox got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Fox, please stay. I need you to stay with me."  
  
He turned and faced Teresa.  
  
"I was just going to the kitchen to get you a glass of water."  
  
"No, I just want this over with."  
  
He sat back down and took her hand in his, squeezing it in support. Gwen watched them and continued.  
  
"I also learned today that the accident Ivy had at Sam Bennett's house was caused by her. She pushed herself down the stairs to frame Teresa for attempted murder."  
  
Teresa got up and started leaving.  
  
"Wait, there's more."  
  
"No, I can't listen to anymore of this. You and your bitches of mothers ruined my life. All I ever wanted was Ethan. I didn't care for the money, nothing. I loved him. Because of what they did to me, my son almost died."  
  
"Teresa, wait."  
  
"Why Ethan? Why?"  
  
"Because you and I have to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Ethan. Absolutely nothing."  
  
She went to the front door and walked out into the night.  
  
"Fox, you have to go after her."  
  
"No, she needs time to process this. She needs her space right now."  
  
"If you won't go, I will. There's something more she has to know."  
  
Ethan grabbed Gwen's arm.  
  
"Leave her alone, Gwen. You and your crazy mother have caused enough trouble for her."  
  
"She's the one who started it."  
  
"Does it justify that she was framed for things she didn't do? Death row? Your mother is just sick."  
  
"And so is ours Ethan."  
  
He let go of Gwen's arm and she looked outside to see that Teresa had disappeared.  
  
"I have to find her."  
  
Gwen ran outside trying to spot Teresa. She had to tell her their sons were brothers. 


	22. Shooting

CHAPTER 22 Shooting  
  
Teresa roamed the dark streets of LA, not knowing where she was or where she was going. She felt tired emotionally, drained from she had learned.  
  
"They really ruined my life."  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. She walked faster.  
  
"Teresa, wait. I need to talk to you."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Gwen. Please, just leave me alone."  
  
"Teresa, please hear me out."  
  
Teresa stopped and looked at Gwen.  
  
"No, I don't want to know whatever else you have to say to me. I don't think I can take anymore pain."  
  
"You have to know that I didn't know about any of that until today."  
  
"Maybe, but you and your mother set in motion all those events."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you Gwen. I never hated you."  
  
"I'm not sure about that."  
  
"It's the truth. I know that you and me never saw eye to eye on a lot of things. I know that we were competing for Ethan's heart, but I wished often that you and I could have the easy friendship we had before all of this ever happened between us."  
  
Teresa looked at her and Gwen somehow felt that she could believe her.  
  
"I want that too, an easy friendship. But Ethan will always come between us."  
  
Gwen looked at a couple of people who were passing by.  
  
"No, he won't, Gwen."  
  
"And why would you say that?"  
  
"Because I've moved on with my life. Ethan will always have a place in my heart. He was my first love, the man I wanted to be with so badly..."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I don't feel the same way about him. I got tired of chasing a dream. It was beautiful while it lasted."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"It's your choice to believe what I say or dismiss it. All I know is that I've grown up a lot since the first day we met. Not everything is black and white."  
  
Gwen smiled. She felt comfortable telling Teresa the biggest secret of all. She felt that she should give little Ethan back to her and that her husband should know that he has another son. That's the way things should be anyway. A loud noise was heard.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
Both Gwen and Teresa turned to see what was going on.  
  
"Are those gun shots?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A 4 by 4 drove by and they had the time to see fire spitting out of the rifle.  
  
"Gwen, watch out!"  
  
Everything went dark. 


	23. Life and Death

CHAPTER 23 Life and Death  
  
They heard the shots been fired and didn't if know they were the targets. One of them pushed the other out of the way and they both laid on the ground motionless for what seemed to be hours.  
  
Gwen felt her head throbbing. She tried to move but something heavy was on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Teresa. She shook her.  
  
"Teresa, are you alright?"  
  
Nothing. Teresa's body was limp on top of hers.  
  
"Teresa, wake up....please wake up."  
  
Cars were stopping and people were coming toward them slowly. She could hear the whispers and someone yelling to call an ambulance.  
  
Gwen pushed Teresa off of her and started getting up. She looked at her white blouse. It was drenched with blood. She looked at Teresa whose eyes were still closed. The pink shirt she was wearing had holes in it. She fell to her knees beside her. She searched for a pulse. She breath a sigh of relief when she found it. It was weak, but it'll do for now she thought.  
  
"Teresa, hold on ok."  
  
"Don't worry Miss, we called an ambulance. It should be here any moment now."  
  
Gwen looked at the man and then back at Teresa who had just emitted a sound with her mouth and her eyes flickered open. She looked at Gwen and smiled.  
  
"Were you hit?"  
  
"No. Why did you do this, push me out of the way?"  
  
"Because you have more to live for than I do."  
  
"What about your son?"  
  
"My son was taken, you still have yours."  
  
Her breathing was shallow and she was drifting away.  
  
"Teresa, you have Fox."  
  
"No, I never had him. He's in love with Whitney."  
  
She heard the sirens of the ambulance and it pulled next to them. The paramedics came out with a stretcher.  
  
"I see 5 wounds and there's only one exit. Let's get a move on, she is losing her blood very fast."  
  
Teresa closed her eyes and Gwen could hear the paramedics say that they were losing her. She was dying. She felt tears run down her cheeks and the paramedic telling her to get inside the ambulance. She could hear that the police were there, but she didn't see anything. She picked up her purse from the ground and walked behind the them. She got inside the bus and sat down looking at Teresa. Now that there was a light, she could see that Teresa had been hit pretty badly.  
  
"Is she going to make it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
She looked inside her purse to find her cell phone. She had to call everyone to let them know what had happened.  
  
"I'm afraid that you cannot use this here."  
  
She looked at him and he pointed at the machines. She understood and put it back in her purse. A noise was heard and the paramedic picked up his defibrillator. Gwen watched him like she was standing in a dream.  
  
***********************************  
  
Fox looked at the time for the millionth time. It was midnight and Teresa still wasn't back at the mansion yet. He paced inside the living room, then went to the phone and picked it up. He started dialing but stopped thinking that if Whitney was the one to answer, he wouldn't know what to say to her. He sat in the couch holding the phone is his hand when it started ringing.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"No, it's Gwen. You have to come down to the hospital right away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There was a shooting drive by between two rival gangs and Teresa and I got caught in the crossfire. She might not make it, Fox."  
  
Fox didn't say anything for a few minutes, like he was trying to absorb the news.  
  
"No, you can't be serious."  
  
"Yes, I am. She was hit 5 times. Fox, call everyone, she's going to need blood and we have to find her a match. We're at the LA."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
He went to the front door and picked up his car keys. He looked at his hand and it was shaking. His entire body was shaking. He got in his car and drove to the hospital. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his father's number.  
  
***************************************  
  
Both Ethan and Whitney arrived at the hospital together. Whitney handed Gwen a change of clothes.  
  
"Were you hurt?"  
  
"No, it's all Teresa's blood."  
  
Ethan looked at her face. She had blood stains, but the most traumatic for him was the blouse. It was no longer white, it was red and so was the skirt she was wearing.  
  
"She isn't going to make it, is she?"  
  
"I don't know, she is inside the ER. She'll probably need a lot of blood."  
  
Whitney sat on one of the chairs. She looked on her left to see Fox arriving. Gwen went up to him as did Ethan.  
  
"What the hell happened, Gwen?"  
  
"She saved my life."  
  
Both he and Ethan looked at her surprised by what she just told them.  
  
"Shots were fired and she pushed me out of the way. When I came to, she was on top of me, barely alive. She said that she did it because I had more to live for than she did."  
  
"But that's nonsense. She has a son..."  
  
"He was taken from her, Ethan."  
  
The three fell silent. Fox looked up and saw Whitney sitting alone. He walked to her.  
  
"Are you alright, Whit?"  
  
"I guess. But this is so typical of Teresa."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"She's always putting her own life on the line for others. Even for Gwen."  
  
"Excuse me, are you Teresa's family?"  
  
Whitney answered him the man wearing the blue scrubs.  
  
"I'm her best friend."  
  
"I need to see family."  
  
"I'm engaged to her."  
  
Ethan's mouth dropped and so did Whitney's.  
  
"May I speak to you in private?"  
  
Fox got up and followed the doctor.  
  
"What are the news?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not good at all. We are prepping her for surgery."  
  
He pulled out the ex-ray pictures that he had in an envelope.  
  
"One of the bullets is lodged near her spinal cord. Another one is near a lung while the third one is inside. The fourth one is in her stomach and the fifth one had an exit wound. There is a lot of hemorrhaging also which needs to be stopped. This surgery will take hours."  
  
Fox's heart sank as he watched the ex-rays with the surgeon.  
  
"I will not lie to you. It is a miracle that she held on this long with all the blood she lost. However, given the seriousness of her injuries, I would like you to prepare yourself for the worst. She could die on the operating table."  
  
"No, she has to live."  
  
"And we will do our best."  
  
As he spoke to him, Teresa's stretcher was wheeled by. She was pale and bloody. She was wearing a hospital gown and her face was so pale. She was knocking at death's door it seemed. He left the doctor and walked fast to reach the stretcher.  
  
"Teresa, you have to hold on. We can't lose you."  
  
The doctor he had spoken to went into the elevator with the nurses and Teresa. He smiled at Fox.  
  
"We will do everything we can to save her."  
  
The doors closed behind them. Fox turned around only to see Whitney, Gwen and Ethan devastated by what they had just heard.  
  
"I guess all we have to do is wait and see."  
  
They went to the waiting room and sat down, preparing themselves for a very long night. 


	24. Soul Searching

CHAPTER 24 Soul Searching  
  
Paloma walked in the hospital waiting room holding little Ethan in her arms. They were all asleep, except for Fox who was leaning against the wall with his eyes half closed. He was staring at the floor in deep thought.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
He looked up and forced a smile on his face.  
  
"I see that my father kept his word."  
  
"Yes, he was very generous. He let me take little Ethan and he even flew us in on the Crane private plane."  
  
He took little Ethan's hand in his.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Paloma."  
  
She put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Hey, don't. You were Teresa's rock. You guided her through so much. You were a true friend to her."  
  
"I wasn't able to protect her."  
  
"You can protect the people who want to be protected."  
  
She gave him a little smile.  
  
"I should take the little one to the cafeteria and give him something to eat."  
  
She looked at his strained face.  
  
"Come with me. You could use some coffee."  
  
"No, I don't want to. What if the doctor comes in and doesn't find me?"  
  
"Then he'll talk to Ethan and the others."  
  
"But I told him that Teresa and I were engaged."  
  
"Fox!"  
  
Her mouth opened as though she was about to say something, but decided otherwise. Fox went to Gwen and woke her.  
  
"Are there any news?"  
  
"No, nothing yet. I'm going down to the cafeteria with Paloma and little Ethan. Get me if the doctor shows up with news."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
She eyed Paloma and the baby in her arms as the trio walked out of the waiting area.  
  
*************************  
  
Fox pulled a chair for Paloma and sat across from her. He took his coffee cup to his mouth. He looked at her as she started feeding their nephew. He had a little smile.  
  
"Can I feed him?"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
She got up from her chair as he nodded his head and placed the child on his lap. He took the spoon in his hand then fed him. Paloma looked at him when he stopped and the baby started fussing.  
  
"What's wrong, Fox?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that Teresa is always listening to this song."  
  
Paloma listened to the melancholic voice and stared at Fox again as he started feeding his nephew again.  
  
I've been crushed like paper,  
I've been washed like rain,  
I've been scared of sleeping,  
In case I wake up the same,  
  
I've been broken and battered,  
I've been lost in my home,  
I've been cryin' a river,  
I've been cold as stone,  
  
Paloma looked at Fox's demeanor as he was playing with little Ethan who was just giggling.  
  
"You love this child, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, he is Teresa's son. He has the best of the world in him."  
  
But falling into you,  
It carries me away far enough away,  
And everything you do,  
It brightens up my brighter side of day,  
I just hope that the wind,  
doesn't blow you away,  
  
"How do you feel about my sister, Fox?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I feel that there is something more than you're telling me."  
  
"I've never been in love, Paloma. I don't think I even know how it feels."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I thought I was in love with someone, but it turns out that it was nothing but an infatuation."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
He looked at her trying to make her understand without having to actually say it. She didn't seem to understand.  
  
"I kissed her and I didn't feel anything at all. It was like kissing any other woman. I slept with her."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I had a fight with Teresa one night and I went to that woman and I had sex with her. Except that it felt wrong. I wanted more than that, but it turned out to be just sex."  
  
"And did you feel disappointed?"  
  
"At the time, yes. But now I know that she wasn't for me at all."  
  
"So it didn't feel right. But you know, love comes in different forms. Everyone experience it differently. Some more intensely than others. Only you know how it feels for you."  
  
I've been left unattended,  
I've been thrown like a ball,  
I've been rolled with the punches,  
And I didn't feel a thing at all,  
  
I've been crossed by the wires,  
I've been blinded by the light,  
I've been burnt by the fire,  
I've been kept out of sight,  
  
"Maybe I'm just dead inside."  
  
"No, you're not. Someone who cares as much as you do about things isn't dead inside. If anything, you have more heart than a lot of people."  
  
"I'm scared she might die."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They fell silent as Fox's mind drifted towards Teresa.  
  
"I was really jealous when she went out with Dylan."  
  
"I know, I could hear it in your voice when you spoke about it."  
  
"I mean, I should never have felt this way."  
  
Paloma took a sip of her coffee. This was the time or never.  
  
"Fox, did you ever stop to think that maybe your feelings for Teresa run deeper than the friendship you have for her?"  
  
He didn't say anything, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"No one should tell you how you should feel, Fox. But I think that you should think about it. I know that Teresa adores you."  
  
"She adores me, she doesn't love me."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Fox."  
  
"She didn't make a declaration of love or anything like that. Why didn't she say anything about it to me if she felt that way?"  
  
"Because she knows about you and Whitney. Why do you think she detached herself the past few weeks?"  
  
"How did she know?"  
  
"She just put 2 and 2 together."  
  
Once again, he remained silent and thought of all the times he sat thinking about a way to snag Whitney away from Chad. Everytime, thoughts of Teresa would overcome everything else. He thought of the night she got drunk and how he held her as she slept. He recalled how his heart beat each time she was in his arms, how she felt and smelled, the softens of her hair or of her lips on his cheek. The way she would sit on his lap and put her head on his shoulder when she wanted to feel safe.  
  
It had always been like that, ever since he was in Harmony. He remembered a special memory he had, of them eating fruit salad in the solarium in the Crane mansion and how he felt then. He had buried that memory so well. What he felt that night was unmatchable to anything he ever felt in his life. The feeling of completion, of been one with someone spiritually. It had overwhelmed him.  
  
He was brought back to earth when Paloma spoke to him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'll go back to the waiting room, want to go with me?"  
  
"No, I'll stay here a while longer."  
  
She got up and came to take the baby from him.  
  
"No, I'll keep him with me."  
  
"Alright, then. Fox, one last thing....think about what I said if you feel there is slight chance that you might be in love with her, you have to let her know. Don't hide it from her and most importantly don't cheat yourself out of been with her. Do you remember that day we were sitting at the wharf, after she left Harmony?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You are her soul mate. I've know this since the baby shower when I saw you two together. You guys just fit. I think that she buried her feelings for you as deep as she could so that she wouldn't get hurt again. Seize your chance with her. I'm a hundred percent behind you. I don't know two people who deserved to be happy more than the two of you do. Don't let her slip away from you."  
  
She left and he listened to last verse of the song.  
  
But falling into you,  
It carried me far enough away,  
And everything you do,  
It brightens up my brighter side of day,  
I just hope that the wind,  
Doesn't blow you away.  
  
He looked down at little Ethan who was sucking on his thumb and felt his heart give a jolt.  
  
"I hope the wind doesn't blow her away."  
  
He sat there for a while, thinking that maybe this time, he felt love for a woman. Maybe he knew what it felt like to be in love after all. Maybe he felt what it was like to be in love with Teresa. He prayed that he would get to know.  
  
"She has to pull through."  
  
He stared at little Ethan.  
  
"But then, the second she'll know that Ethan is your father, she'll want him back. It doesn't matter how much she cares for me, Ethan will always be the first one in her heart and the only one."  
  
Paloma was right. If there was the remote chance that he could be happy with Teresa, then there was no way in hell he would let Ethan claim her. If there was the slightest chance of him been with Teresa, then he would fight for her.  
  
He got up and went back to the waiting room with little Ethan sleeping in his arms.  
  
(Credit: Falling Into You by Kasey Chambers) 


	25. A Memory

CHAPTER 25 A Memory  
  
Fox handed the baby back to Paloma as he sat beside her in the waiting room. He looked around him to realize that the others aside from Gwen were still sleeping.  
  
"No news?"  
  
"No, nothing yet."  
  
"Maybe I should go to the nurses station and see what's up."  
  
He got up but she pulled him back down.  
  
"Sit down, Fox. Relax. Maybe you should sleep a few minutes."  
  
"No, I don't feel like it."  
  
"Fox, I don't know anyone more resilient than Teresa. She will pull through this."  
  
He didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander to a better time.  
  
**************************  
  
They were walking on the beach one night, in what seemed to be a lifetime ago.  
  
"Come on Teresa, you have to tell me."  
  
"No, I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"If it's not Dylan you want, then who is it?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because you and I are really good friends and you must tell me."  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me about your lady love."  
  
"I plead the fifth."  
  
"Then so will I, Fox."  
  
They walked back to their home laughing and pushing each other.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"How about a game of twister?"  
  
"For the last time Teresa, I'm not a contortionist."  
  
She laughed very hard.  
  
They found Chad there when they arrived. He was just casually sitting in front of the door.  
  
"What's up Chad?"  
  
"Nothing, just came to see how you guys were doing. We haven't seen you in while."  
  
"That's really sweet. Fox and I are about to play a game of twister, want to join?"  
  
"I'm a little beat, but I can spin it if you want."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Teresa left both Chad and Fox together and went to get the game. They went in the living room and waited for her.  
  
"I hear that you and Teresa have been fighting a lot lately."  
  
"Yes, but that's because she is stubborn as hell."  
  
"She can be that way. But she is someone who really grows on you."  
  
"I liked Teresa ever since I met her the first time. I care about her a lot and I don't like standing on the side lines while she gets hurt."  
  
"You want to protect her then?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Wouldn't you?"  
  
Chad didn't answer. The only person he wanted to protect was Whitney, but he was starting to see something in Fox that he had never seen before. Fox was a lot more open with his feelings then he was when he first came to Harmony.  
  
"Ok, guys. Here we go!"  
  
Fox got up and Teresa approached him.  
  
"Prepare to get you ass kicked mister."  
  
"Bring it on, Resa!"  
  
She smiled. It was the first time he had used a nickname for her.  
  
They started the game with Chad spinning it and both Fox and Teresa standing on the sheet of colored dots.  
  
"Left foot yellow, Teresa...."  
  
At a time, Fox was leaning on top of Teresa. They were facing each other and Teresa was giggling. Fox could feel his arms and legs shaking.  
  
"Give it up, Crane."  
  
"Never!"  
  
She moved her knee against his stomach, feeling it clench.  
  
"What's wrong Foxy boy?"  
  
"You know damn well what's wrong, Teresa."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You are ticklish! Why is your face so red?"  
  
Fox turned his head toward Chad.  
  
"Are spinning or what?"  
  
"No, I'm enjoying this way too much. I'm just going to wait and see who falls first."  
  
He put down the wheel and made himself comfortable on the couch and watched them.  
  
"This is better than television."  
  
"Shouldn't you go back to Whitney or something?"  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me, Fox?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Fox tried to straighten up but knocked Teresa's head with his. They both felt dizzy for a moment but held their positions.  
  
"That's cheating, Fox."  
  
"It's not like I did it on purpose you know. I'm as hurt as you are."  
  
"Except that your head his harder than mine is."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That you are hard headed."  
  
She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Don't even start with me Teresa."  
  
"I'm not starting anything."  
  
She saw how upset he was over this. They both liked things to be done their way and usually didn't take no for an answer. It had been a sore spot between them. They were both stubborn and butted heads often, but they always found their way back into each others' good graces.  
  
All Teresa had to do was hug him and it would melt all his resistance. All he had to do was give her one of those smiles that he only showed her. the sincere kind that light up an entire being. They knew how to get to each other.  
  
"Are you about ready to give up?"  
  
"What kind of question is that, Teresa?"  
  
"I don't know, the kind that you don't like."  
  
He laughed and she looked him in the eyes. She approached her head near his and moved her lips and tongue from his neck up to his lips. He could feel himself shaking. He couldn't do it anymore, he fell on top of her with his lips on hers. She broke away a few seconds later and he pulled his head and body up. She pulled him back down on her and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
She started laughing and pushed him off of her. He rolled on his back and started at the lights on the ceiling.  
  
"Now that's sneaky and manipulative Teresa."  
  
"No, it's not. I won fair and square."  
  
"No, you didn't. You kissed me and I lost my concentration."  
  
"Next time, you better think with the organ up there than down there."  
  
Chad started laughing.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two to your little quarrel."  
  
Fox and Teresa didn't even pay attention to him.  
  
"I cannot believe you just said that."  
  
She was on the floor putting the game away.  
  
"Well the bottom line is that I won and you can't take it away from me."  
  
He picked her up from the floor and carried her in his arms.  
  
"At least, I can make myself feel better about it."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Here."  
  
He dropped in the pool.  
  
"Do you know how cold this is?"  
  
"No, I don't. Good night Teresa."  
  
"What, you're not even going to help me out of here?"  
  
"I know all your tricks, you know."  
  
She swam and got out of the pool as he was walking inside back in the living room. He threw her a towel and she wrapped it around her. She sat down on a long chair and got undressed.  
  
"You obviously don't know all my tricks if you lost tonight."  
  
She was so cold she was shaking. He went up to her and held her to warm her up.  
  
"You should go up to your room and dry yourself properly. I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"And whose fault would that be?"  
  
She was walking up the stairs.  
  
"You started it. You didn't have to cheat."  
  
She shouted from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I won fair and square."  
  
He heard the door close and had a smile.  
  
"That kiss was definitely out of this world."  
  
***************************  
  
Fox opened his eyes and saw the surgeon coming in the waiting area. He got up and walked up to him. Teresa had been in surgery for over 8 hours.  
  
"Mr. Crane. I have some news concerning your fiancé. You might want to sit down."  
  
Everyone else gathered around as the doctor spoke to Fox. 


	26. A Phone Call

CHAPTER 26 A Phone Call  
  
"The surgery went very well considering that Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald went into cardiac arrest 3 times. We managed to revive her each time."  
  
He looked at Fox.  
  
"You young man have probably saved her life. You were a match to her blood type."  
  
He looked at his chart.  
  
"The bullet that was near her spinal cord was removed successfully. The only thing is that she will need rehab. She suffered a collapsed lung during her surgery, but we fixed the problem. We also noticed a head trauma."  
  
He looked at the alarmed faces.  
  
"No, there is no brain damage and we have to wait for her to wake up to find out what's going on there. She is hooked on a respirator since her lung capacity isn't very good right now. She is in recovery. Her condition is still critical, but I am confident that she will pull through."  
  
"I'd like to go see her."  
  
"No, Ethan. If anyone is going to see her right now, it's her sister and her son."  
  
"Who put you in charge, Fox?"  
  
Ethan and Fox glared at each other ready to rip each other off.  
  
"Gentlemen, this is a hospital. You can go with the young lady and the boy."  
  
"Thank you doctor. Let's go Paloma."  
  
Paloma nodded at Fox and they both walked to Teresa's cubicle. Nothing had prepared them for the sight before them.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Both Paloma and Fox were standing in front of Teresa's bed. There were monitors and machines. There was a huge tube in her mouth, her arm was hooked to ivies. Her eyes were closed and all color had drained from her face. They could see the bruise on her forehead and the scratched on her cheek and her arms. Probably from when she fell.  
  
"Fox, I'll let you stay with her."  
  
"But she's your sister, you have to be here."  
  
"I know but I also have to take care of little Ethan. It brings me comfort that you're here with her."  
  
She squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"Call me when she comes to."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She looked at her sister and then turned her attention to Fox. She could see the hurt written all over his face, the agony he was feeling was greater than she had thought possible. She watched him as he took Teresa's hand in his and ran his thumb on it. She watched as he took it to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Fox, tell her how you feel."  
  
He looked at Paloma over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know how I feel."  
  
"I think you do, you just aren't to admit it to yourself. I know that the 2 of you shared a kiss once. Did you feel something when that happened?"  
  
He did not answer. He looked back at Teresa and put her behind her ear and felt her face with the tip of his fingers.  
  
"Fox, the only advice I can give is not to cheat yourself out of been with her."  
  
He nodded at her and she left.  
  
"Teresa, I hope you can hear me."  
  
********************************  
  
"Teresa was shut. She just came out of surgery...maybe you should be here when she wakes up...I'll see you in a few."  
  
Whitney hung up the phone. She was upset to see Fox be so concerned about Teresa. She understood. She was upset as well, but now that she knew that Teresa was going to be alright, she didn't see a reason to fuss over her condition. Then there was Paloma who was pushing Fox to admit to feelings he didn't have for Teresa. What was that about anyway?  
  
"Were you on the phone with Chad?"  
  
"No, he is in Europe and doesn't know what happened yet."  
  
She forced a smile on her face as did Gwen.  
  
"So, Teresa saved your life, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she did. And I owe her."  
  
"Does that mean you'll give her Ethan back?"  
  
"No, but I won't let you destroy what Fox and her are building."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Whitney. You know damn well what I'm talking about."  
  
She started walking away, but she came back on her tracks.  
  
"And I will have a talk with Dylan also. I know he's the one you were calling."  
  
Whitney looked at Gwen dumbfounded.  
  
"Since when have you become Teresa's fan? You hate her."  
  
"I never hated her. I hated what she did to me and Ethan. But I know how she feels about Fox and certainly see the way he looks at her. You are not part of the picture, Whitney and a one night stand with him doesn't make him yours."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I saw him got out of your room that night, half dressed and I heard him drive off."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this, Gwen."  
  
******************************  
  
Ethan was dying to see Teresa. He opened her door slightly thinking that she was alone, but he heard a voice that he recognized as fox's. He stood there and listened to him talk.  
  
"You have to be alright so that you and I can have the chance to make something happen between us. I was so dumb, thinking that it was Whitney I wanted when it was you, all along. Every time I held you I felt something vibrate inside of me. Every time you touch me I feel like my heart is going to burst. You light up my life. I think I might have feelings for you that go beyond friendship. I think that the feelings I have for you are really, really deep. I hope that somewhere you feel the same way as me."  
  
He leaned and kissed her near her lips.  
  
"I want you to open your eyes, Teresa. Let me see those beautiful big brown eyes."  
  
Ethan left the room making sure he closed the door properly and without making any noise. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't like it at all. Since Gwen had revealed the truth about the things she knew, he felt really bad about the way he had treated Teresa. She didn't deserve any of it. She didn't deserve the way he spoke to her or accused her of been vindictive. He wanted her back in his life, he still loved her. in fact she was the woman of his life.  
  
"Fox cannot have her. I can't let him have her."  
  
He thought of something he heard Fox say.  
  
"So, brother...Whitney Russell, huh? What would Chad think of that?" 


	27. Trying

CHAPTER 27 Trying  
  
"Whitney, I need to speak to you."  
  
She turned her head and stared at Ethan.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Fox and Teresa."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I want Teresa back."  
  
"What about Gwen?"  
  
"She lied to me."  
  
"So did Teresa."  
  
He looked at Whitney and saw the expression on her face.  
  
"She never really did."  
  
"That's what she tired to tell you countless times, Ethan. That she never did any of it maliciously and you didn't want to listen to her. You lost her, give it up."  
  
"No, I will never lose her to Fox, never."  
  
"What does Fox have to do with any of this."  
  
"He is falling in love with her."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Because he said it wasn't you he wanted but her. Did you know he felt something for you?"  
  
She shook her head and felt her heart break. This is what it felt to have someone you love feel that way for another woman.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know, can't you come up with something?"  
  
"Look at me Ethan. I'm not Gwen or Teresa. I'm not into scheming."  
  
He looked at her. He forgot that he was talking to Whitney.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Whitney. Forget everything I said."  
  
He got up and left leaving Whitney deep in her thoughts when Dylan arrived.  
  
"How's Teresa?"  
  
"She'll pull through, I think."  
  
"Do you think I can see her?"  
  
"Fox is with her and he'll probably stay there a while."  
  
"Everything alright, Whitney?"  
  
"Tell me, Dylan. How do you feel about Teresa?"  
  
He was surprised by her question.  
  
"I really like her."  
  
"But are you in love with her?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why are you asking all these questions?"  
  
"Because I was told that Fox is waiting for her to wake up to tell her his feelings. Once he does, you'll lose any chance you have with her."  
  
"Who said I want to have a chance with her?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just telling you."  
  
She got up to leave but Dylan pulled her back down on the seat.  
  
"What's in it for you, Whitney?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just that you are very transparent."  
  
"I'm not up to anything."  
  
"Can't tell that to a master manipulator such as myself."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"You want me to keep Teresa busy while you go after Fox?"  
  
She still didn't say anything. She looked down at her feet.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
She finally looked at him.  
  
"Whitney, I wouldn't even consider the possibility of you ending up with Fox. I always felt that there was something more than he led on. I think he always felt something deep for her."  
  
"That doesn't mean it will happen."  
  
He looked at her and felt bad for a moment.  
  
"You obviously don't know Fox as well as I do. When he wants something he goes after it and if he wants Teresa, nothing will stand in his way to get her."  
  
She kept quiet.  
  
"Look Whitney, you seem to be a nice girl. For your own sanity and peace of mind, I would suggest that you forget about Fox. You have a nice boyfriend and he loves you."  
  
"If I were you, I'd listen to Dylan, Whitney. Leave both Fox and Teresa alone."  
  
"And if I were you Gwen, I would keep an eye on your husband. He wants Teresa back."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No, I'm not. So head's up because you are going to end up alone and bitter."  
  
"Teresa said that she didn't love him anymore."  
  
"But that doesn't mean he won't go after her."  
  
Gwen put her hand to her forehead and watched Whitney.  
  
"What happened to you, Whitney?" 


	28. Disbelief

CHAPTER 28 Disbelief  
  
Gwen roamed the hospital corridors for a while. She stopped when she saw her husband. She thought of what Whitney said about him wanting Teresa back. Whatever the cost, she couldn't let it happen.  
  
She was certain that Teresa wouldn't take him back, but she didn't want him to come crawling back to her. She didn't want someone else's leftovers. She knew that if he left her this time, she would never take him back. She decided to go to Fox. She entered Teresa's cubicle and looked at Fox. His head was resting on his arm and his left hand was holding Teresa's.  
  
"Fox, wake up."  
  
He moved slightly.  
  
"Fox, we need to talk. Wake up."  
  
He opened his eyes and his first reaction was to look at Teresa who was still unconscious from her surgery. He then looked up and saw Gwen standing over him.  
  
"What do you want Gwen?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You and Teresa."  
  
He sat up still holding Teresa's hand in his.  
  
"Ethan wants her back, Whitney wants you and she is pushing Dylan to go after Teresa."  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
She looked at him thrown by his reaction.  
  
"They are trying to tear you apart, Fox."  
  
"They can try all they want but I won't let them. Why are you telling me this anyway? Besides, Teresa and I don't exist as a couple yet."  
  
"I think that Teresa loves you, but I also know that there was a time when you had feelings for Whitney."  
  
He looked at her. Did everyone know about this?  
  
"I don't feel anything for Whitney and if Teresa loves me then she won't let Ethan or Dylan come between us like I won't let Whitney wreck this for me."  
  
He looked at Teresa. He took a small pot of Vaseline that was beside her bed. She applied some on her lips so they don't dry.  
  
"Look, Fox. I want to help you."  
  
"What's in it for you Gwen? Trying to hold on to Ethan?"  
  
"Maybe, but the more time passes by, the less chances we have of surviving any of this."  
  
"And you want Teresa and me to be happy?"  
  
"She saved my life, I will do what I have to repay her."  
  
"She wants her son back."  
  
"As she should. She will have him back, Julian is not the father."  
  
"I know. He is Ethan's."  
  
"No, he isn't."  
  
Fox got up from the chair and went up to Gwen.  
  
"What do you mean he's not Ethan's. Who is the father, Gwen?"  
  
"I don't know, we all assumed from the get go that Ethan was the father. My mother had some tests done with Julian's DNA when the child was born and it didn't match. Neither one of them are a match for her son."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I received a phone call from my mother a couple of hours ago. Last night, I was certain that Ethan was his father, I was certain that our sons were half brothers, but they're not."  
  
"She never said she had an affair with anyone."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa.  
  
"Do you think you can stay with her? I need some air. Don't let anyone near her, except for Paloma and call me if she comes to."  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Gwen sat down in the chair Fox had used and looked at Teresa. It was safe to assume that she really thought that the father was Julian, otherwise she would have said something. 


	29. Awake

CHAPTER 29 Awake  
  
"Fox, how is Teresa?"  
  
"She's fine Whitney."  
  
He stood in front of her for a moment.  
  
"Whitney, I'm really sorry that I send you mixed signals and I'm really sorry that I hurt you."  
  
She looked down feeling her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Fox, I really...."  
  
Gwen came running out of the room.  
  
"Fox, she is coming to. She opened her eyes."  
  
A sigh of relief came over him. Suddenly, he felt really tired. He saw Ethan and Dylan heading inside Teresa's cubicle and he decided to join them. Whitney was about to follow but Gwen came in front of her.  
  
"Leave Fox alone."  
  
She walked back to the cubicle where everyone was standing. She could see Fox standing right in front of her bed.  
  
"Where's the doctor?"  
  
"He's on his way."  
  
Just as Gwen had finished her sentence, he walked in.  
  
"I will ask everyone to leave."  
  
He looked at Fox.  
  
"You can stay, seen as you are engaged to her."  
  
"No, he isn't."  
  
"Shut up Ethan. I live with her. That should be enough."  
  
"Like I said, he can stay. Everyone else, get out."  
  
"You know what doctor, I'll leave like everyone else." He stepped out of the cubicle and waited. He looked at Ethan who was staying away from Gwen. He looked at Gwen who was eying Whitney with suspicion. He looked at Dylan who seemed so out of place in a hospital.  
  
"I'm glad to see that Teresa is waking up. I'll just go back to the office."  
  
He went up to Fox.  
  
"No hard feelings, Fox?"  
  
Fox smiled for the first time since he heard that Teresa had been shot.  
  
"No hard feelings."  
  
Dylan leaned near Fox's ear and whispered.  
  
"I'd watch my back if I were you. The gloves are coming off. Watch your back, Ethan and Whitney are up to something."  
  
"Yes, of course I'll call you if there's anything I need. Thanks Dylan."  
  
"What are friends for, right? Even if it's me."  
  
***************************  
  
The doctor was inside the cubicle with Teresa.  
  
"You are a very lucky young woman, Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald. I truly believe that someone was looking over you last night."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital. You were shot practically 48 hours ago."  
  
She tried to sit up but she didn't feel her legs.  
  
"No, don't move. You have a back injury."  
  
"Why can't I feel my legs?"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll need rehab but you'll be as good as new."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll call your fiancé and friends back in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
He went outside and let the others in, but spoke to Fox before he let him follow them. He saw Ethan sitting beside her and felt repulsed.  
  
"Are you the man I'm engaged to?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The doctor said that he was going to let my friends and the man I was engaged to in my room."  
  
"Are you alright, Teresa?"  
  
She looked at the man with the deep voice.  
  
"Is that my name?"  
  
"Gwen, call the doctor back in, please."  
  
Gwen left and Fox sat on Teresa's bed facing her. He took her hand.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Nothing, I think."  
  
They looked at each other just as the doctor came back in.  
  
"You stay, the others leave."  
  
Fox got up from the bed and let the doctor look at Teresa again.  
  
"It's her head trauma. It's amnesia but I think it will go away on its own when she goes back home."  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
"In a few days."  
  
Fox sat back down again and put her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Do you remember your son?"  
  
"We have a son?"  
  
"Why would you assume that?"  
  
"Because we are engaged."  
  
The doctor left the cubicle, and Gwen and Ethan came back inside.  
  
"No, Teresa. We are not engaged. I just said that because it was easier for me to see you."  
  
She was crying.  
  
"I can barely move my legs."  
  
"Don't worry, I will help you and everything will be like before."  
  
Teresa turned to Ethan who had just said that. She looked at Fox.  
  
"Your face is familiar, but yours I can't remember at all."  
  
"You remember my face?"  
  
She moved her hand on Fox's face, touching his lips, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks.  
  
"I kissed you once."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Ethan was angry.  
  
"You let him kiss you? What's the matter with you Teresa? He is bad news."  
  
She put her hands on her ears and started sobbing.  
  
"Make him stop, please make him stop."  
  
Fox got up and walked up to Ethan.  
  
"Get the hell out, you're upsetting her."  
  
"I will leave when I'm good and ready."  
  
"Do you want to spend the night in jail? Because I can fix that for you."  
  
He pushed Ethan out of the room.  
  
"Gwen, stay with her please."  
  
"Of course."  
  
She sat on the chair and gave Teresa a tissue.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Teresa, I wanted to say something to you. Thank you for saving my life."  
  
"I saved your life?"  
  
"Yes, you threw yourself in front of me. Thank you."  
  
Teresa didn't say anything.  
  
"I can't remember you. I'm trying but I can't."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You have some memory of Fox and that's all that matters. The rest will come back to you."  
  
"What is Fox to me?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I don't remember my son, but I remember him. Why?"  
  
"Fox and you are very good friends and you live together. You have very strong feelings for one another."  
  
"I see. Do you think I can see my son."  
  
"Your sister is on her way with him right now."  
  
*******************************  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Paloma had arrived with little Ethan in her arms.  
  
"Your sister has amnesia and this jerk was been rude to her."  
  
Paloma stared at Ethan feeling anger course through her body. She handed Fox the baby.  
  
"You are unbelievable. Leave her the hell alone. If you don't, I will make you regret the day you were born."  
  
"You think I'm scared of you, Paloma? You are nothing but a little girl."  
  
"A little girl who grew up with 3 brothers and lived with 4 cousins. I'd be worried if I were you because I will beat you to a bloody pulp."  
  
"Like I said..."  
  
She put her hand into a fist and punched him right in the face.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Fox's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. How can a young woman who is so petite have so much power in that arm. She certainly knew how to throw a punch. She took the baby from.  
  
"I will have you arrested for assault."  
  
"And I can have you arrested for harassment. Two can play at that game."  
  
They walked away from Ethan who was holding the side of his face.  
  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Paloma."  
  
"It was a long time coming. I wanted to clock him ever since I got back to Harmony."  
  
*****************************  
  
They both walked in Teresa's room and Paloma stopped when she saw Gwen.  
  
"What is she doing here?"  
  
"She's alright, Paloma."  
  
Teresa looked at them and at the baby that was in the woman's arms.  
  
"Hi Teresa, it's me, Paloma."  
  
Teresa smiled politely at her.  
  
"And this is little Ethan, your son."  
  
She handed her the child and Teresa sat him on her lap. She smiled.  
  
"Say good night, not good bye. You will never leave my heart behind..."  
  
She caressed the child's hair and looked at Fox, Paloma and Gwen who were looking at her startled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That's the song you sang to him the last time you put him to bed. Right before you left Harmony."  
  
Teresa looked at Fox and smiled. 


	30. Connection

CHAPTER 30 Connection  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"No, I can do it."  
  
She walked slowly from the living room to the bottom of the stairs as Fox watched on.  
  
"You are making a lot of progress, Teresa. But don't push yourself too hard."  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I just want things to be normal. Having my memory back and be able to walk the way I used to. I don't want to rely on anyone."  
  
"We're here for you Resa."  
  
He took her hand and walked her back to the living room where they sat down. He looked at her and understood everything that she once said to him about love, and how it felt. This time he knew he felt it...for her.  
  
"Help me remember."  
  
"What do want to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"That's very broad."  
  
"Well then start somewhere."  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"One of the things you always liked to do was sit on my lap and lean your head on my shoulder."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you said that nothing could hurt you when you were in my arms."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"We used to fight a lot."  
  
She looked at him surprised.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he got up and walked to the window where he could see Paloma playing with little Ethan. He wondered again who his father was. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more behind this. He wished Teresa could tell him. He felt her hand on his shoulder and took it in his pulling her body in front of his. He held her waist and leaned his chin on her head. They were both looking out the window and Teresa smiled when she saw her son playing in the sand.  
  
"I never thought it was possible to love someone this much."  
  
"You always said that."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"The first time I saw him in the hospital, I thought that you were his dad."  
  
"That's impossible, because we didn't know each other back then."  
  
"It's such a blur. I remember a night that I think is so important, but I can't make sense of the shapes or the noises."  
  
"Don't force it, it will come to you."  
  
She turned toward him so that she would face him. He didn't let go of her.  
  
"Aside from that time I kissed you, when I wanted you to lose at that game. Was there another time?"  
  
"No, there wasn't."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to rush into anything."  
  
She pushed his arms down from around her waist and started went outside where she leaned on the railing.  
  
"Or maybe you don't care as much as you said you did."  
  
He followed her.  
  
"I do care about you. I have feelings for you that I can't even explain to myself. I don't want you to be hurt Teresa."  
  
She approached him and put her hand on his face.  
  
"You can never hurt me, Fox. Never."  
  
She bit her lower lip as he leaned in to kiss her. And he felt it, his heart beating so fast. The heat around them. Teresa pulled away from him quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a fire in the pit of my stomach."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can't you feel it? Right here?"  
  
She touched his stomach.  
  
"No, I feel it up here."  
  
He took her hand to his heart and she could feel it. She leaned her head on his chest and could hear it.  
  
"You set my heart on fire, Teresa."  
  
She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
***********************  
  
Paloma was on the beach building castles with her nephew. She looked toward the house to see Teresa and Fox in deep conversation outside. She looked at little Ethan who was shoveling the sand around and wondered again who the father was. She was puzzled by it because Teresa had never said anything to her about having had a one night stand with anyone. She would never have kept something that big from her.  
  
She looked toward the mansion again and was completely thrown back when she saw Fox and Teresa kissing.  
  
"What do you know? Blondie finally made his move." She looked down at little Ethan again and an idea crossed her mind. She studied his features and his face, the shape of his eyes and looked at him as he smiled.  
  
"No, Paloma...too much imagination and I was never good in math. Ethan was already born when Teresa and Fox met.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Do you think I'll ever remember who his father is?"  
  
"Probably. In fact, I'm sure of it."  
  
They walked back in the living room where Fox helped her sit. She grimaced.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think it's going to rain."  
  
"Your back hurting again?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You should lay down for a while."  
  
He helped her to her feet and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked up the stairs. He walked in her room and put her in her bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Downstairs."  
  
"Can't you stay with me for a while?"  
  
"Sure, but you have to take those pills before."  
  
He handed her the glass of water that was on the night stand and her medication. She took it reluctantly. He laid down next to her and she put her head on his chest and fell asleep. He didn't dare move, but he liked the way they were. He suddenly had a worry. What if this moment ceased to exist once she had her memory back? He didn't think he could handle losing her.  
  
"I never felt this connected to anyone in my life, Teresa. I hope you'll always be a part of me."  
  
*******************************  
  
Paloma walked inside the house with the baby asleep in her arms. She looked inside the living room, but they weren't there. She decided to take her nephew to his room and change him. She went upstairs and walked by Teresa's room. She saw something in the corner of her eye and had to go back on her steps. Fox and Teresa were asleep in each others' arms.  
  
"It was about damn time you did something about it, Fox." 


	31. Betrayal

CHAPTER 31 Betrayal  
  
Whitney was sitting alone in the darkness of the penthouse. She looked at the time again and went back to her thoughts. She was thinking of Fox and Teresa and Chad.  
  
"How did everything become so complicated."  
  
Now that she looked back on everything, she realized what a mistake it was for her to have gone after Fox. She liked him, but she never felt strongly about him. Not the way she felt about Chad anyway. It had been a month since Teresa had left the hospital and she had gone by to see her only once. She felt guilty.  
  
"I have to tell Chad the truth. I can't live with this. I have to tell him what I did."  
  
Chad had been away in Europe where he was helping the recording company set up shop. He hadn't been to LA in what seemed to be forever.  
  
"What's taking him so long?"  
  
At last, she heard the key in the door and knew that he was finally home. The only thing left for her to do was to tell him the truth about what had happened and pray for the best outcome possible.  
  
Chad walked in and saw her standing there. He rushed to her and hugged her. It had been so long, he felt consumed.  
  
"I've missed you so much Whitney!"  
  
He looked at her smilingly. She was his life.  
  
"I missed you too Chad."  
  
She took his hand and led him to the couch where they both sat down.  
  
"There's something you need to know."  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No, it's important."  
  
Chad felt a knot in his stomach. This couldn't be good at all.  
  
***************************  
  
Gwen and Ethan were in their new place. Gwen had just finished the decorating. She wanted it to be as cozy as possible, especially since they weren't going back to Harmony anytime soon. She picked up her son from the floor where he was sitting in the middle of toys and tucked him in for the night. He fell asleep right away.  
  
She went to the bedroom she shared with Ethan and started undressing. Ethan snuck up behind her and started kissing her neck.  
  
"You're not going to bed right now, are you?"  
  
"I'm beat, Ethan."  
  
"Come on, you and I haven't been intimate in a while. I love you."  
  
She faced him.  
  
"I don't think I feel like it."  
  
"I will send you to the moon, Gwen. I really want you."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her and she returned his kiss and the next one and the one after that. He ended up on top of her and inside of her.  
  
"I love you Ethan."  
  
"And I love you more than anything, Teresa."  
  
She felt tears forming behind her eyes and pushed him off of her.  
  
"You're sick! I hate you."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You called me Teresa."  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"I guess this is what they call a Freudian slip."  
  
She got dressed, picked up her son and left. He stood alone in an empty apartment.  
  
"I have to get Teresa back."  
  
********************************  
  
Dylan was still in his office. He was the last one left. He looked at the time.  
  
"Already 10pm, I should probably head home."  
  
But he didn't. Instead, he sat a while longer in his chair staring out the window, buried deep in his thoughts. He had gone often to visit Teresa since she had left the hospital and found himself liking her more and more everytime. But he couldn't go behind Fox's back. If Teresa felt anything for him, she would go to him on her own.  
  
"Who am I kidding? She has eyes only for Fox."  
  
********************************* Chad looked at Whitney in total disbelief.  
  
"You cheated on me?"  
  
She nodded, crying.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"It was Fox."  
  
He let go of her.  
  
"What? He would never do that. He is our friend."  
  
Then he remembered everything that he had ever heard about Fox Crane. How manipulative and scheming he was. He had heard throughout Europe that Fox was a womanizer.  
  
"I will kill him."  
  
"No Chad, don't."  
  
He took his car keys and stormed out of his home. She heard the car speeding out of the driveway a few seconds later. She picked up her keys and followed him.  
  
********************************  
  
Fox and Teresa were sitting watching television with Paloma. Little Ethan was asleep in Teresa's arms. She kept looking at him.  
  
"Everything alright, Teresa?"  
  
She nodded with a smile.  
  
"Let me go and put him in his bed."  
  
Teresa let Paloma take the baby from her and watched her as she headed upstairs.  
  
A violent knock was heard on the door.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
Fox got up when he heard shouting. the housekeeper had opened the door and let an enraged Chad walk in.  
  
Teresa followed Fox and looked at the man.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"What's wrong Chad?"  
  
"You are what's wrong, Fox."  
  
Fox looked at him not understanding what was going on.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Whitney walked inside the house and saw Teresa, Fox and Chad standing there. Chad was shouting. Teresa turned her head to see Whitney arrive. She walked painfully toward her.  
  
"Do you know what's going....."  
  
She looked at Whitney for a second. A memory was floating back to her. The perfume.  
  
"It was you, you slept with Fox on the night we had a fight."  
  
She had yelled it. She was crying and both Chad and Fox stopped as they watched Teresa and Whitney.  
  
"I remember everything. He came back one night smelling like you. You are the only one who wears this. They sell it only in Harmony."  
  
She turned to Fox.  
  
"And to think I let you in my heart."  
  
She walked away as fast as she could, but it was too hard. She fell to the ground and Fox rushed to her side.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Teresa, it happened once and it was a mistake."  
  
Chad grabbed Fox and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"A mistake? You should have thought of that before you screwed my girlfriend."  
  
He punched him the face.  
  
"You can keep her, 'cause I don't want her."  
  
"Chad you don't mean that."  
  
"But I do Whitney."  
  
In all that drama, no one noticed that Teresa had managed to get back on her feet and left the house.  
  
"Teresa, what's going on?"  
  
"Please, just take me away from here."  
  
The man helped her to his car and drove off. When Paloma came down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about, Teresa was already gone and they didn't know where. She eyed them angrily.  
  
"If anything happens to her, I will hold the 3 of you responsible." 


	32. Birth mark

CHAPTER 32 Birth Mark  
  
Everyone had settled down. Chad was standing in one of the corners, eying Fox with hatred. Whitney was uncomfortable. She looked at Fox who was sitting next to Paloma.  
  
"Where could she have gone? Her car is still here, and she can't walk that fast because of her back."  
  
"Don't worry, Fox. Her son is still here. She will come back."  
  
"You don't deserve her Fox. She deserves someone who will never hurt her." Fox looked at Chad and didn't say anything, he knew deep down that Chad was right. Teresa deserved better.  
  
"You and Ethan did a number on her. All I know is that this is not Harmony and if she's out there somewhere, then she's not safe."  
  
They heard the baby crying and Paloma got up to go to him.  
  
"No, let me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*********************************  
  
Fox went up to the room and took the child out of his crib. He stopped crying instantly. He sat on the chair and put the child in his lap.  
  
"So, what's wrong little guy?"  
  
The little boy looked at Fox and gave him a toothless grin. Fox ruffled the child's hair.  
  
"I think you need a diaper change."  
  
He looked at little Ethan's face and smiled.  
  
"Don't look so worried, little E. I know I never changed a diaper in my life, but how hard can it be, right?"  
  
The baby put his hand on Fox's face.  
  
"Don't even protest the diaper change, you need it really badly."  
  
He took off the dirty diaper and as he was cleaning him, he saw something that surprised him. He turned the boy on his stomach and looked at his left butt cheek.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
He put the baby in a clean diaper, picked him up and rushed downstairs.  
  
*************************  
  
Paloma was still sitting down eying both Chad and Whitney who were on different sides of the room.  
  
"You know, Chad. People make mistakes."  
  
"Don't get in the way of this."  
  
"You guys love each other, you should be able to work on this together and make it better."  
  
"Maybe there is no hope."  
  
Whitney looked at Chad with tears in flowing down her eyes. She walked to him.  
  
"You'll never know how sorry I am, Chad. I never wanted any of this to happen. It was a mistake. It should never have happened."  
  
"You damn right it shouldn't have happened. I never expected that you would hurt me this way."  
  
He walked away from her just as fox was entering the living room. He went directly to Paloma.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just saw something while I was changing his diaper."  
  
"you changed diapers?"  
  
He looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"That's beside the point, Paloma. He has a birth mark."  
  
"Yes, he does. Why would you be upset about this?"  
  
"It's the same birth mark I have at the same place as him."  
  
She looked from him to the child.  
  
"No, it's impossible."  
  
"Is it?" 


	33. The Night Away

CHAPTER 33 The Night Away  
  
The doorbell rang and Paloma and Fox stopped their discussion.  
  
"It's got to be Teresa. She left her keys behind."  
  
Paloma got up to get the door but at the same time, Gwen walked in the living room holding her son.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need a place to stay the night."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Ethan and his disgusting fantasy that I'm Teresa. I think I'm going to leave him for good."  
  
"You can sleep in the guest room. It's yours if you want it."  
  
"Thank you, Fox."  
  
She looked around the living room and saw that both Chad and Whitney were standing in a corner. She saw Fox's cheek bone red and swollen. She looked at little Ethan whose diaper was halfway down.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened here? Where is Teresa?"  
  
"We don't know where she is."  
  
"What do you mean? It's not like her to take off without saying where she is going."  
  
"She was upset."  
  
Gwen put her son down and walked to Whitney.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing. She remembered something."  
  
"What did she remember?"  
  
"Smelling my perfume on Fox that night."  
  
Gwen turned to Fox, furious.  
  
"You are unbelievable. How can you be such an idiot? What is it with and your brother anyway?"  
  
*********************  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened, Teresa?"  
  
She sat on the chair with a lot of pain. He handed her a glass of water.  
  
"I remember everything."  
  
"You mean you have your memory back?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"That's great, Teresa!"  
  
"I know, and I should be happy, right?"  
  
"Yes, you should. But I'm assuming you remembered painful things?"  
  
"Yes, I remembered that Fox had sex with Whitney."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
He squeezed her hand in his.  
  
"Teresa, it happened before he realized his feelings for you."  
  
"You're taking their side now?"  
  
"No, I am not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying that I have known Fox for a very long time, and he really thought he felt something for Whitney. His little...indiscretion helped him see more clearly what he wanted. And he definitely doesn't want her."  
  
She looked at Dylan and gave him a quick smile.  
  
"Maybe you should stay the night. Or if you want, I can drive you back to your place."  
  
"No, I'll stay if you promise not to get me drunk."  
  
He laughed at her answer.  
  
"I promise I won't."  
  
"One thing I can't remember though."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"If neither Julian or Ethan are my son's father, then who is?"  
  
He looked at her and didn't answer. Fox would have his head if he knew what he kept from him.  
  
**************************  
  
They were sitting silently after Fox had told them for the thousandth time about his birth mark.  
  
"It's just a coincidence, Fox."  
  
"Maybe, but I always felt a strong connection to him."  
  
He looked at the little boy who was asleep in Paloma's arms. They all jumped when the phone rang. Paloma picked up.  
  
"Just a second. Fox it's for you. it's Dylan."  
  
He took the phone from her and spoke.  
  
"She's alright?"  
  
"Yes, she's asleep. I'll drive her back tomorrow."  
  
"Look, I'll drop by right now. This cannot wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Suit yourself, Fox."  
  
He hung up and got up.  
  
"Whitney, Chad....you should go home."  
  
"What about Teresa?"  
  
"She's with Dylan. I'm on my way there right now."  
  
Gwen got up and went to Fox.  
  
"Don't push her to hard, but most importantly don't screw this up. You will regret it if you do."  
  
He nodded and walked passed her. He leaned and kissed little Ethan on his hand and left.  
  
**************************  
  
"She was really upset when she got here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She also has her memory back. I think that it was very painful for her to recall certain things."  
  
"You mean Whitney?"  
  
"That and having no idea who her son's father is."  
  
Fox didn't say anything. He was planning on going to the hospital and finding out. He was still baffled by the idea that Teresa's son might be his.  
  
"She is sleeping in the room next to mine. If you want to see her, go but don't wake her. She was emotionally and physically drained."  
  
"Thanks Dylan."  
  
He went up and walked into the room. Teresa was sleeping. He sat on the armchair and watched her sleep. 


	34. Revelation

CHAPTER 34 Revelation  
  
Fox had fallen asleep when he heard Teresa cry in pain. She had just woken up and her back was hurting her again. Fox was on his feet and beside her in a flash.  
  
"Don't move. Let me get you a warm towel."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came because I was worried when you left the house."  
  
"Shouldn't you be worried about Whitney instead? I mean the truth came out and Chad knows."  
  
"I don't care about Whitney that way, Teresa. You're the one I want."  
  
"Fox, go away."  
  
"No, I don't want to leave you."  
  
"I am telling you to go."  
  
She didn't want to look at him.  
  
"Teresa."  
  
"I'll be home later."  
  
"Fine, you do whatever you want."  
  
He left the room and she wanted to call him back but she didn't. She was still upset that he had moved on Whitney.  
  
"I don't ever want to feel this hurt. I don't think I can take it anymore."  
  
***************************  
  
Fox went to the hospital with little Ethan pacifier in a plastic bag. He arrived at the nurses' station and asked for the doctor. He was taken inside the office and waited.  
  
"Mr. Crane?"  
  
He got up and shook hands with the doctor.  
  
"How's Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
  
"She's fine, but her back really hurts."  
  
"It's to be expected. She is a very resilient young woman. I'm expecting a full recovery although her back will probably be painful from time to time."  
  
"As long as she recovers.."  
  
The doctor smiled at him and pulled Teresa's file from his drawer.  
  
"I understand you are here for a DNA test."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"May I ask?"  
  
"Of course, Teresa's son. I think he might be mine."  
  
"I see."  
  
He opened the file he had in front of him.  
  
"We didn't draw any blood from him when he was here. Did you bring a sample?"  
  
"Yes, it's a new pacifier. I wanted to be sure that it wasn't contaminated. Of course, I put it in his mouth."  
  
He handed him the plastic bag.  
  
"How long will this take?"  
  
"It would normally take a few days, but I'll put a rush on it. If you want to stick around, the results should be in in an hour."  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
The doctor left his office leaving Fox behind.  
  
"This could change everything." ****************************  
  
Teresa was back in at the Crane beach house. She walked in to find Gwen and Paloma sitting with the children and chatting. They both looked up when she arrived.  
  
"Teresa, you're home."  
  
Teresa went to them and took her son from her sister. She sat down and looked outside.  
  
"Did you speak to Fox?"  
  
"No, I told him that we should do this later."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look guys, I don't think I can handle this right now. With everything that happened last night and all. I'm still dealing with remembering almost everything and not be able to remember the most important thing."  
  
She looked down at her son.  
  
"I don't get this. How can you not know?"  
  
"I don't know, Gwen. I only slept with Ethan once and Julian on that drunken night."  
  
They were silent, then Paloma spoke.  
  
"You have to give Fox a chance, Teresa."  
  
"Why are we talking about this? I don't want to think about it."  
  
****************************  
  
"Mr. Crane, we have the DNA result."  
  
Fox stood put the magazine down and stood up.  
  
"No, please. You can sit."  
  
The doctor went around his desk and sat. he opened his file.  
  
"A DNA test is 100% accurate."  
  
Fox felt his heart beating really fast.  
  
"So, what's the result?"  
  
"The young boy is definitely you son, Mr. Crane."  
  
Fox sat there with his mouth open. How can this be? 


	35. One Night Stand

CHAPTER 35 One Night Stand  
  
"Why did you want to see me, Dylan?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice, Paloma."  
  
She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What's up Dylan? Why did you want to see me?"  
  
"There's something I need to get off my chest."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Well, then....get started."  
  
He moved to the couch and sat and she sat in the arm chair so that she could face him.  
  
"It was three years ago, in Bermuda.."  
  
******************  
  
"Julian Crane is in the resort and he has this beautiful young woman with him. I cannot believe that old bastard can still snag a young beauty like this one."  
  
"Are you jealous, Father. I mean Julian is married to an ice queen and you have Mother."  
  
"You're right, Dylan. But still, I would like a beautiful woman like that to pay attention to me. I guess I don't have what it takes anymore."  
  
Dylan looked at his father and smiled. He was right, that young woman was gorgeous.  
  
"I should join Fox."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"The casino?"  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Good for him. Maybe you'd like to stay a few more minutes. The guys and I are planning something for Julian and his lovely companion."  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
"Julian is planning on getting her drunk and then taking her to his bed. But we will take this a step further and give them a fake wedding."  
  
"That should be fun. Give me a call later when you set your plan into motion, just so that I can have a laugh."  
  
"You might want to bring Fox along just so he can laugh too. We both know that he won't feel sorry for his father."  
  
"No, I don't think he will. In any case, I should warn him that his old man is here."  
  
Dylan left the restaurant bar and went across the hall to the casino where he found Fox. He was at the black jack table apparently having some luck.  
  
"What's going on Fox?"  
  
"I'm winning and I've been waiting for the waitress since forever. I need a refill."  
  
Dylan looked at the table beside him and counted the glasses on top of it.  
  
"How many of these did you have?"  
  
"I don't know, I stopped counting after 15 I think."  
  
"Maybe you should stop."  
  
"And maybe you should mind your own business, Dylan."  
  
"Fine. Do whatever you want. Your old man is at the resort entertaining some really hot babe."  
  
"Good for him. Who knows, maybe he'll score."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"It's not like her and Father are married anymore. You know with the truth about Ethan coming out and all."  
  
He fell silent and kept playing. After a few minutes, Dylan joined him and a new round of drinks was brought around.  
  
"Sir, you don't have enough chips."  
  
"Don't worry about it, here's my watch."  
  
The dealer was about to take it when Dylan stopped him.  
  
"I think my friend here is drunk enough not to know what he is doing. We'll stop playing right now."  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"Fox, it's 1am, you lost all your money and you are piss drunk. You are going to your room."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He got up and stumbled. Dylan caught him and helped him to the elevator. They stood inside as it took them to their floor.  
  
"Make sure that Father doesn't see me, if he learns that I've been kicked out of school again, he'll cut me off completely."  
  
"I can't believe that still make sense with everything that you had to drink."  
  
Fox laughed and Dylan couldn't help but have a little smile. Fox was so impulsive when it came to the good things in life. He helped him to his suite and let him fall in his bed.  
  
"I'll come and see you later, pal."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
******************  
  
Dylan was roaming the hotel hallways when he ran into his father and some of his friends who seemed to be quiet pleased with themselves.  
  
"You did it, didn't you?"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Yes, we did. You missed out on something great son. They were so drunk they didn't realize what they were doing. It was priceless and we even have pictures."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"In Julian's suite, this one."  
  
"What happens if he sleeps with her?"  
  
"That's their problem. All we want is for them to think that they are married."  
  
Dylan watched as his father and his pals walked away. It was one thing to have them believe that they were married, but it's another thing to have that poor girl sleep in the same bed as Julian. It's not like he was her age or anything like that. He suddenly had an idea. He unlocked Julian's door with the pass him and Fox had stolen from one of the workers at the hotel and went in. Julian and Teresa were in bed together and he was already kissing her on the neck. Her eyes were closed and she obviously didn't know what was going on. He went beside her and pushed Julian off her. He then picked her up, walked out the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
She moaned.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll never know that you left Julian's bed."  
  
He went to Fox's suite and opened the door. He walked in and saw that Fox was half asleep. He put her on the couch and left the room.  
  
"At least, they can't accuse me of been a jerk."  
  
***********************  
  
The next morning, fairly early he walked back in Fox's room. He didn't see the woman in the couch but she was in his bed. His mouth dropped.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
He went to Fox and shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. He was about to lift the covers, but instinctively decided against, knowing very well that if she was sleeping next to him in his arms, they probably did the deed.  
  
"Fox, you idiot. You smell a woman even when you're passed out drunk."  
  
He went on Teresa's side of the bed. He had to get her out of here before his father and his friends decided to pay Julian a visit. He grabbed a hotel robe and put it on Teresa who was pretty much naked. He picked her up and her dress and shoes and made, took a peak outside the room and walked as fast as he could to Julian's suite. He opened the door and found Julian asleep, completely naked on top of the bed covers.  
  
"Well that's a sight I never want to see again."  
  
He undid the covers and removed Teresa's robe, then he put her in the bed and pulled the covers on top of her.  
  
"Sorry, pretty one but that's just the way it has to be."  
  
He walked out the room and looked over his shoulder one last time.  
  
********************  
  
"Oh my God, I cannot believe you knew this all along and didn't do anything."  
  
Paloma got up.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"You read the papers, you saw what happened to my sister. She almost lost her life, her son almost died. She believed that she had sex with Julian Crane, when it was Fox all along. How could you be so cruel. Fox will kill you when he hears about that. You kept him from his son and if he hadn't come back to Harmony, maybe we would never have found out about this."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"Sorry? I want to hurt you right now like I've never hurt anyone. Fox will make you pay for this."  
  
"You seem to be missing the point. I tried to get her away from Julian. He was all over her when I walked in his suite."  
  
"Maybe, but you are in so much trouble. You could have avoided these people a lot of anguish and heartache. My sister has been more hurt than anyone in this story and my nephew didn't have a real father figure in his life. It is unforgivable."  
  
She picked up her purse and stormed out.  
  
"She's right, it's unforgivable and I regret that I never said anything." 


	36. November Rain

CHAPTER 35 November Rain  
  
Fox drove home as fast as he could. What he had learned, he had to tell Teresa. They could have a life together with their son. He still didn't know how it was possible, but DNA didn't lie.  
  
"Where's Teresa?"  
  
Gwen was sitting on the floor playing with her son.  
  
"She went down to the beach with little Ethan."  
  
"What about Paloma?"  
  
"Dylan called her."  
  
He looked at her scratching his head.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yes, I know....kind of weird."  
  
"I know. Anyway, got to find Teresa."  
  
Gwen smiled.  
  
"Make it happen, Fox."  
  
"I hope I can."  
  
He left the house and walked down to the beach where he saw Teresa playing with their son in the sand. He saw him take a handful of it in his tiny hand and bring it to his mouth. Teresa pushed it down in time.  
  
"Sweetie, you can't put sand in your mouth, it's yucky."  
  
She smiled at the little face.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
He was disappointed by her reaction to him.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Yes there is. Don't you want to know how I feel about you?"  
  
When I look into your eyes,  
I can see a love restrained,  
But darlin' when I hold you,  
Don't you know I feel the same,  
  
'Cause nothing lasts forever,  
and we both know hearts can change,  
And it's hard to hold a candle,  
In the cold November rain,  
  
"I think that you made your feelings very clear when you slept with my best friend."  
  
"No, I slept with Whitney because I thought I felt something for her. I didn't sleep with her to hurt you."  
  
She didn't say anything, but she watched as her son crawled to Fox and sat beside him. Fox fixed the hat on his head. Again, Teresa was taken aback by how much they looked alike.  
  
"That's beside the point, Fox. You should never allowed yourself to go after her in the first place."  
  
"You mean like you went after Ethan when he was engaged, before he got married and how you destroyed what he had with Gwen?"  
  
We've been through this auch a long long time ago,  
Just tryin' to kill the pain,  
  
But lovers always come and lovers always go,  
And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today,  
Walkin' away,  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Maybe you're not been fair to me either."  
  
"I never hurt you that way."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
If I could take the time,  
To lay it on the line,  
I could rest my head,  
Just knowing you were mine,  
All mine,  
So if you want to love me,  
Then darlin' don't refrain,  
Or I'll just end up walkin',  
In the cold November rain,  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"What about when you were dating Dylan?"  
  
"I never did it to hurt you. He was a distraction for me. He was fun to be around."  
  
"He also got you drunk hoping to get you in bed."  
  
She looked at him and felt tears forming behind her eyes.  
  
"Fox, I don't think you and I will happen."  
  
"What? Do not shut me out now that everything can be perfect. Don't do this to us."  
  
Do you need sometime...on your own,  
Do you need sometime...all alone,  
Everybody needs sometime,  
On their own,  
Don't you need sometime...all alone,  
  
"We never existed Fox. I can't destroy something that never existed."  
  
"Yes, we did, we do exist. The night I kissed you and felt my heart burn for you and you felt fire inside of you. We existed before that moment. We existed the first time I arrived in Harmony and the first time I spoke to you. don't you feel the connection we have?"  
  
"I think my sister, Gwen and Chad pushed the idea of me on you. I don't think you feel that way."  
  
"I'm moving out of the beach house."  
  
He was stunned by what she had just said.  
  
"And where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Teresa."  
  
She got up and picked up her son.  
  
"Why do you automatically assume that I will do something stupid?"  
  
"Because you act on impulse. You just said that you don't think we will workout when I know exactly how you feel about me."  
  
"You're a mind reader now?"  
  
"No, but I know what I felt each time I held you and I know that you felt it too."  
  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart,  
When even friends seem out to harm you,  
But if you could heal a broken heart,  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you,  
  
Do you need sometime...on your own,  
Do you need sometime...all alone,  
Everybody needs sometime,  
On their own,  
Don't you need sometime...all alone,  
  
"What if you're mistaken?"  
  
"I'm not. I know how I feel. I'm just surprised that you are lying to yourself where your feelings for me are concerned. It's not like you to push them away."  
  
"And you can't project what feel onto me, Fox."  
  
"Maybe not, but I want us to built a life together."  
  
"No, I'm tired of been hurt, Fox."  
  
"You think I'm not?"  
  
And when your fears subside,  
And shadows still remain,  
I know that can love me,  
When there's no one left to blame,  
So never mind the darkness,  
We still can find a way,  
'Cause nothing lasts forever,  
Even cold November rain,  
  
"Fine, maybe it's too soon for you. But think of your son, think of our son."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me Teresa, I'll be damned if I let my son grow up the way I did."  
  
"Your son? What are you talking about?"  
  
"DNA doesn't lie. We share a son you and I."  
  
She looked at him not understanding.  
  
"I don't know how it's possible, but he looks like me and he even had the same birth mark as me. I feel connected to him and he shares my DNA."  
  
She walked away with her baby in her arms.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?"  
  
"I need to be alone.  
  
He watched her as she walked back to the house holding their son in her arms.  
  
"We haven't solved anything."  
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody,  
Don't ya think that you need somebody,  
Everybody needs somebody,  
  
It was his turn to go back to their house.  
  
"God, how is this going to work out?"  
  
(November Rain: Guns and Roses.) 


	37. Reconciliation

CHAPTER 37 Reconciliation  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To Teresa's?"  
  
"You mean Fox?"  
  
"No, Chad. I meant Teresa."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"How many times do I have to apologize for what I did? I made a mistake and I think that I've paid enough for it."  
  
"So, why are you going to Teresa's anyway?"  
  
"Teresa was my best friend before any of this happened. I want my friend back."  
  
"I see. That's is if she forgives you for what you did."  
  
"Her and Fox weren't an item when it happened and still aren't."  
  
"And whose fault is it, Whitney?"  
  
She got angry.  
  
"Don't pour more salt in the wound. I'm going over there to see if there's anything I can do to bring them together. They do share a child now and they have to put all of this behind them for his sake."  
  
"I still can't believe how twisted this is. Teresa thought it was Julian she slept with when it was Fox all along and not remembering a single thing about that night...I feel bad for her."  
  
"We told her no to go to Bermuda."  
  
"Whitney, is there a chance that it will ever be the same between us ever again?"  
  
"I hope so. Maybe not exactly the same, but you are the love of my life and I do so regret what that night."  
  
He smiled at her for the first time in over a week and hugged her.  
  
"What do you say we both go to visit Teresa?" "I'd really like that."  
  
************************  
  
Teresa had just finished her rehab exercises. She was feeling better and better each day. Physically she was becoming herself again, but emotionally she was a wreck. She recalled the day Dylan came to them and explained what had happened and how her son was conceived during her drunken night in Bermuda. She wished she could remember and she tried so hard but everything was such a blur. She had met Fox before he had come to Harmony.  
  
"That's probably why he seemed so familiar."  
  
She went upstairs to check on her son and found Fox in the nursery, sitting in a chair and leaning over the crib. He was in a deep conversation with his son.  
  
"I want to give you everything I never had when I was a child. For starters, you have a mother who would do about anything for you because she loves you so much and then there's me. I'll also give you whatever you want because I think you're the most adorable little thing I've ever seen in my life. And because I'm your father and that I love you very, very much."  
  
He tucked the little boy in and was about to leave the room when he saw Teresa standing under the door. He didn't know how to speak to her these days. Everything seemed to send her off on a rant. He knew that she wouldn't forgive him what he did that easily either. Unfortunately for him, she didn't seem to want to drop the grudge she held against him.  
  
He left the room without speaking to her. he hated the tension that existed between them and didn't want it to escalate.  
  
"What you said to him was very nice, Fox."  
  
"I meant every word I said."  
  
"I know you did. It sounded like it came straight from your heart."  
  
"Everything I say to him or to you is straight from the heart. Only, you don't want to believe me or you just stop listening to me when I say it to you."  
  
"Can we not start this?"  
  
"When are we going to start solving this problem, Teresa? If I waited for you, it would never be solved. You would keep walking around with this frown on your face and all this anger bottled up inside of you."  
  
She crossed her arms on her chest.  
  
"Don't give me that, Teresa. If you want to slap me, go right ahead and do it but just react to the situation we're in. If it wasn't for my son, I would have walked away a week ago."  
  
She didn't say anything. Instead, she looked inside her son's room. He got even more upset.  
  
"Fine, you want to be like this? I will not stop you. You don't want to talk to me? By all means.."  
  
He looked at her again.  
  
"It's no use, you're like a brick wall. I'm going to work."  
  
***************************  
  
Both Chad and Whitney saw Fox's car pull out of the driveway fast.  
  
"I think they just had another fight."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
They went to the door, but before they could ring the bell, the door flung open and Teresa stood in front of them. She looked at Whitney.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I need to speak to you."  
  
"We have nothing to tell each other, Whitney."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
She walked in despite Teresa standing in her way. Chad followed her.  
  
"Hi Chad."  
  
"Teresa, how have you been?"  
  
"Let's just say that I've had better days."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I will go outside and leave you and Whitney to talk."  
  
Teresa went in the living room against her will.  
  
"Make it quick, I have to leave soon."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"I came here to apologize for what I did to you. I know that it's my fault that you are having problems with Fox."  
  
"It takes 2 to tango, Whitney and you were not alone in this. He is as much to blame as you."  
  
Whitney looked at Teresa. Her face had hardened. She had changed. Whitney assumed that everything her friend had been through was enough to turn the best people into something they weren't.  
  
"Why did you go after him, Whit? It's not like you at all."  
  
"I felt attracted to him. He made me feel things, more alive. He made feel bold, and tha I could conquer the world."  
  
Teresa sat down and looked at Whitney.  
  
"But he had eyes only for you. He really loves you. I think he was lost and was looking for something that he couldn't find. He thought I could give him what he craved."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"He thought he loved me when it was you he wanted all along."  
  
"No, he doesn't love me and he certainly doesn't want me."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because he never came to me and told me any of this. He went straight to you."  
  
"Teresa, he didn't realize it until it was done. He whispered your name when he closed his eyes, the first thing he told me when he opened his mouth was that what we did was a mistake. He never felt anything for me. He said that he thought that his and I getting together would be more than sex, but it was just that. He knew then that it was you."  
  
"What tells me that he won't say the same thing to me?"  
  
"Because you are the one he loves. And what he feels for you is real. I saw him the night you were shot. He was like a crazy man. I saw the way he looks at you and I saw the way he looks at his son. You have to give him a chance. And if it's not too much to ask, I would like to have a chance. I miss my best friend."  
  
They were both crying.  
  
"I missed you too Whitney, so much."  
  
They leaned in and hugged each other for a few minutes.  
  
"Are we okay?"  
  
"I hope so." 


	38. Confrontation

CHAPTER 38 Confrontation  
  
Fox was sitting in his office, lost in his thoughts when Ethan walked in.  
  
"Ethan, really...you should start knocking."  
  
Ethan looked at Fox with contempt.  
  
"What's wrong? Had fight with Teresa?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
Ethan smirked.  
  
"Maybe you should take a hint and get the hell out of her life."  
  
"And that would help you a lot, right? Me not been around and giving you easy access to her."  
  
Fox looked up at his half brother.  
  
"Maybe you should think of Gwen for a change. She is in my house with your son. You should probably start to care about him."  
  
"Gwen asked me for a divorce."  
  
"Can't say that I'm surprised."  
  
"In any case, Teresa is fair game."  
  
Fox got up and went around his desk. He stood in front of Ethan.  
  
"I will never let you anywhere near her. She is the mother of my son."  
  
"I am his Godfather."  
  
Fox looked at Ethan and smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's right and in your book, the Godfather is much more important than the father. I cannot believe how much of an idiot you are. Besides, do I look like I give a damn?"  
  
"You should. Teresa is the one who made me Godfather. You see, I didn't have Teresa when she was drunk. I was the first man she ever gave herself to and the beauty of it is that she remembers every second of it, just like I do."  
  
Ethan looked at Fox' angry face and continued.  
  
"You should have heard the things she said, the things she whispered to me. And she always wanted more and more. Even after I told her that it was over between us, she kept coming back, trying to get me back in her life. She will never be yours, Fox. Never."  
  
"Shut up Ethan."  
  
"Well, well...doesn't the truth hurt?"  
  
Without even thinking, Fox's fist connected with Ethan's jaw and the second, they were all over each other in a brawl.  
  
"You son of a bitch. You destroyed her and you still claim that you want her? after all the things that you just said...you are nothing but a disgusting pig."  
  
Ethan punched Fox.  
  
"I'm a pig? You slept with her while she was drunk and vulnerable."  
  
"I didn't even know I did."  
  
Ethan grabbed Fox and threw him on the glass table in the middle of the office. It shattered in thousands and thousands of tiny pieces. He was on the floor, not moving.  
  
"Oh my God, Fox!"  
  
Teresa was walking in the hallway when she heard the crashing sound. She walked in a room that looked like it had been devastated by a tornado. She looked at Ethan who had a guilty look on his face.  
  
"What have you done to him?"  
  
She was running her hand in his hair.  
  
"Why do you have to assume that it's me?"  
  
"Because you're the one standing over him, Ethan."  
  
She turned to Fox.  
  
"Fox, can you hear me?"  
  
His eyes opened and he slowly got up. She helped him to the couch where he laid down. She went to the small refrigerator and pulled a bottle of cold water. She put it on Fox's head and put his hand over it.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
"I'm fine, Teresa."  
  
She looked at the traces on his neck.  
  
"Did he try to choke you?"  
  
She looked at Ethan with anger.  
  
"You tried to choke him? What the hell is wrong with you? He is your brother."  
  
She helped Fox up.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Don't argue with me, Fox."  
  
"And I said no. I'll just go home and sleep it off."  
  
"Alright. I'll take you home."  
  
She turned to Ethan.  
  
"You and I need to have a serious talk. You can follow us."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Oh, but you are Ethan. We've been putting off this for too long. I think it's time that we have this conversation."  
  
"Fine. I'll meet you at the beach house."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She helped Fox to the door and they left. 


	39. Good Bye

CHAPTER 39 Good Bye.  
  
Teresa helped Fox to his room. She sat down on his bed to catch her breath for a second. She saw Fox struggling with his clothes.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
"No, I can manage."  
  
She undid the buttons of his shirt without saying anything to him. She pulled in down to see that there was blood underneath.  
  
"What has gotten into the 2 of you anyway?"  
  
"Nothing. We are brothers. We are bound to fight."  
  
"But this was more than a fight Fox."  
  
She undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He held her shoulder as he got out of them. She went to one of his drawers and pulled out a clean pajama. She put it on his bed and went to his bathroom to get some things to clean his wounds.  
  
When she came back and kneeled in front of him. She took the bottle of peroxide and the cotton balls and started cleaning the founds he had on his chest, slowly and gently. He felt every single one of her moves. Many times since he learned that little Ethan was his son, he imagined what it was like to have her in his arms and make love to her.  
  
"I cannot believe what I walked in on. You could have been seriously injured!"  
  
"I wasn't fighting back, that's why I'm like this right now."  
  
She moved behind his and looked at his back. There were several cuts and she did the same thing. Then she was done.  
  
"You should lay down."  
  
"I want you to stay with me Teresa."  
  
"I can't. I have something to do."  
  
"What? Be with Ethan?"  
  
She looked at him. She couldn't believe that after all this time he still threw that in her face.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to Ethan."  
  
She left the room wanting to slam the door, but she changed her mind remembering that her son was sleeping down the hall. She went downstairs and found Ethan sitting in the living room across from Gwen who was eying him like she wanted to choke the life out of him.  
  
"Let's go Ethan."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
****************************  
  
Teresa and Ethan walked on the beach. It was a beautiful night. She wished she was with Fox instead. She stopped and faced Ethan.  
  
"I should have done this a long time ago."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Giving you back your freedom."  
  
He looked at her not understanding a thing that was coming out of her mouth.  
  
"You see, I fell in love with you a long time ago..."  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
"No, don't interrupt me...please. I fell in love with you a long time ago, but I've also fallen out of love with you."  
  
He looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"No, that's impossible. You said that you would always love me."  
  
"And I do. You will always be a part of my life and of my heart, but it just doesn't belong to you anymore."  
  
"And who does it belong to? My loser of a brother?"  
  
"He is not a loser, Ethan."  
  
"How can you say that? He got you pregnant."  
  
"We were both innocent in this mess."  
  
"A mess? You created this mess. You went to Julian and let him get you drunk..."  
  
"I went to Julian because of you. If Rebecca hadn't send that letter to the tabloid, none of this would have happened. But you know what? I'm glad it happened." "What? You're glad that both our lives are a mess?"  
  
"You created your own mess Ethan. You had a wife and you have a son and you decided to walk out on them. At least my mess is starting to sort out. I know who my son's father is."  
  
"Yes, don't remind me."  
  
Good bye to you,  
Good bye to everything that I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to,  
  
"The point of this conversation was for me to tell you that whatever feelings I ever had for you are now gone. I'm letting go of the past."  
  
"You can't do this Teresa."  
  
"Yes, I can and I will."  
  
And when the stars fall,  
I will lie awake,  
You're my shouting star.  
  
"Tell me one thing..are you in love with my half brother?"  
  
She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Ethan. I just don't know.  
  
She walked back to the beach house and once inside she looked around her. Everything was so quiet. She went upstairs and went in Fox's room. She sat beside him and watched his chest rise as he breathed. She looked at him feeling guilty. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She put a note on his nightstand.  
  
"I am so sorry for what I'm about to do, Fox. It's for your own good, I promise. I need to find myself and I don't want you to be hurt in the process. I think that I've hurt you enough already, you don't need anymore. I have to come into my own, and I need to take our son with me."  
  
She kissed him again and left. She walked into little Ethan's room and took him out of his crib and left the mansion. She got in her car and dialed the airport number.  
  
"What time is your next flight for Boston leaving?"  
  
She looked at her sleeping son and gave a last glance to the beach house. She had some very good times there. But she was confused and had to get away from everyone. Home seemed to be the next stop. 


	40. Anger

CHAPTER 40 Anger  
  
Fox woke up when a panicked Paloma came in his room sobbing.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"I went to your son's room and he wasn't there. I went to Teresa's room and she wasn't there either. I thought she took him out, but it's been almost 2 hours and they're not back. Her car is gone too."  
  
"Relax, Paloma. I'm sure they're not far away. You know how Teresa likes to off on her own from time to time."  
  
She started to feel better.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I woke you up. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Almost as good as new."  
  
He got out of his bed and make his way to the shower. He was thinking of Teresa and wondered what went down between her and Ethan. He waited up, waiting for her to come to his room and just talk. He didn't care about what she had to say as long as she spoke to him. He hated to strain in their relationship. Everything went from easy to complicated between them since they got to Los Angeles. He just wanted things to be what they used to be.  
  
His thoughts shifted to his son. He hated the name Teresa had given him, but he loved the boy. Even though he didn't remember anything from that night, he wouldn't change the outcome of it. He already loved and cared for little Ethan a lot because he is Teresa's son, but now that he knew that he was also his, there were no words to describe the everything he felt.  
  
He got out of the shower and started to get dressed when his attention shifted to something on his nightstand. He picked up the envelop with his name on it and opened it. He recognized Teresa's handwriting.  
  
"I know you will hate me for doing this, but I will take that risk. I came to LA to be away from everyone and everything. I came to LA to try and built a life, to stop the hurt and confusion I was feeling. It seems that it's getting worst each day that passes. I can't do it anymore. If I stay, the stress of everything will kill me. I have to sort my life and grow up, become a strong and independent woman for the sake of my son. I know what I've done will hurt you, and I'm sorry. I'll let Ethan know how much you love him everyday. I'm sorry that it had to come to this."  
  
He read it over and over and everytime felt angrier than the first. Not only did she choose to go and leave him behind, but she just took his son away from him. She hadn't even said where she was going. He couldn't believe what she had done.  
  
**************************  
  
Paloma was looking out the window, waiting for Teresa to get back.  
  
"Please, sit down. You are stressing me out."  
  
Paloma left the window and sat across from Gwen who was feeding her son. She played with her coffee mug for a while then got up again and started pacing.  
  
"What's really going on Paloma?"  
  
"I think she left."  
  
Gwen looked at her surprised.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because I think that she was feeling too much pressure."  
  
"Maybe, but she wouldn't just take Ethan away from his father and leave."  
  
"She would."  
  
Both Paloma and Gwen turned around and looked at Fox.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She took my son and left. She doesn't say where she is going, nothing. She took my son and left."  
  
"Fox, you need to sit down."  
  
"Sit down? I don't need to sit down, Paloma. I want my son."  
  
"I'm sure she'll come back." He handed her the note Teresa had left him.  
  
"No, she isn't coming back."  
  
Both Paloma and Gwen read the note and looked at each other.  
  
"I will never forgive her for his. Never." 


	41. Lost Souls

CHAPTER 41 Lost Souls  
  
Fox sat in his office and waited for the phone to ring. It had been a week since Teresa had left and there were no news from her at all. All he hoped for was that both her and little Ethan were doing alright.  
  
**********************  
  
Teresa wandered the streets, just walking and trying to clear her mind. Since she left on that night, she felt lost and lonely. The truth is, she missed Fox more than she was willing to admit to herself and her son missed his father. Often at night, he cried for him. Then there was the night any parent dreams of the second their child is born.  
  
She was putting little Ethan to bed when he said the word "daddy". She looked at him with her mouth wide open and turned around to call Fox, but she recalled that he wasn't there. At that moment, the temptation of running back to him had never been that strong.  
  
"Where the hell is Paloma?"  
  
*************************  
  
The phone finally rang in Fox's office just as Gwen was walking in. He picked it up and listened.  
  
"What do you mean she's not in Harmony?"  
  
He fell silent and listened to what the man was telling him.  
  
"I don't care, keep looking. I'm not paying you to sit on your hide."  
  
He slammed the phone down and looked up to see that Gwen was standing before him.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"You have to come home."  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Do you enjoy camping in your office? Come home, Fox."  
  
"What part of no don't you understand, Gwen?"  
  
She looked at his face. His eyes were red and there were dark circles under them. He hadn't shaved in days. His desk was full of papers and there was a board behind him with a list of locations scratched out. She guessed that this was where he looked for Teresa.  
  
"How could she do this, Gwen? I don't understand. Thins got so complicated between us the second we left Harmony."  
  
"I know. But relationships are always like that, complicated."  
  
He grabbed the bottle of vodka sitting on his desk and drank some. Gwen came to him and took the bottle.  
  
"This doesn't solve anything, Fox."  
  
"Maybe not, but it sure as hell numbs the anger and the pain that I'm feeling."  
  
She felt sorry for him but she understood why Teresa did what she had to do. It was extreme, but you could never expect anything less than that from her.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I think I do, but I also thought I felt something for Whitney Russell and it turned out to be nothing."  
  
"Are you worried that you'll be making the same mistake?"  
  
"Yes. If it was just Teresa and me, I would go head on and make whatever mistake I have to make, but there's a child involved in this."  
  
"Did it occur to you that maybe Teresa felt the same way?"  
  
"I know she does, but she didn't have to leave like that and take him with her."  
  
"She is his mother...."  
  
"And I am his father. She had no right, do you hear me? Absolutely no right do take him without asking me. She didn't give me the chance to say goodbye, nothing. She left in the middle of the night without a word and I might never see them again."  
  
He was getting angrier by the minute. Gwen had never seen Fox act that way.  
  
"You should calm down."  
  
"Gwen, do not tell me to calm down. I want them back."  
  
She went around his desk and took him by the hand.  
  
"Let's go home. You can have a nice warm shower and a good meal. It'll clear your head."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
He got up, picked up some of his papers and left behind her.  
  
***************************  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Paloma. I'm so happy to see you."  
  
The sisters embraced and Teresa burst in tears.  
  
"Come home, please."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Then at least let Fox see his son. He is out of his mind with worry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes and he misses his son terribly...and he missed you too."  
  
"I don't want to stay here, Paloma. I'm tired of LA."  
  
"We thought for sure you were in Harmony."  
  
"That's where I was going but I changed my mind because I thought it would be the first place you would look."  
  
"And we did. Why did you leave like that, Teresa?"  
  
"Because I felt like I felt trapped and I needed time for myself, you know to sort out my feelings."  
  
"And did you do it?"  
  
"No, I know that I don't love Ethan, but I don't know how I feel about Fox."  
  
Paloma raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Don't lie to me and most importantly, don't lie to yourself."  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I don't think I can stand having my heart broken again. I don't think I'll survive it. Look what happened with Ethan and now Fox. He slept with Whitney because he thought he felt something for her. I can't have him be confused about this, Paloma."  
  
"Why don't you speak to him?"  
  
"Because I don't think I can face him."  
  
"But you have to sometime. Teresa, I haven't seen you this lost in so long!"  
  
"It's because he's not around. I feel empty inside when he's not near me."  
  
"Why don't you go and tell him? He feels the same way, you know. Something broke inside him the night you left."  
  
"Was he broken because I left or because I took Ethan with me?"  
  
"Both. Don't you see? He loved your son because he was yours. He always said he got the best in him because you were his mother. And maybe Fox isn't willing to admit it, but I know that he loves you and only you. I think it's killing him as much as it's killing you that he doesn't remember the night the two of you got together."  
  
They both got up from the bench.  
  
"Where's your son?"  
  
"I left him at daycare."  
  
"Well then let's go get him and go home. What do you say?"  
  
Teresa nodded and walked to the hotel. She took her son out of daycare and they drove back to Malibu. The car pulled out in the driveway and Teresa got out holding her son in her arms.  
  
************************  
  
"What do you want? We have salad, diet coke...."  
  
"Chick food? That was worth it, me coming home for a meal. Cook something."  
  
"You know very well that I can't cook, Fox."  
  
"Yes, I know that. You used test your product on me during one of those experiments in the kitchen, Gwen."  
  
"How many times do I have to apologize for that? Besides, I don't think I had ever seen Teresa laugh that much about something."  
  
"Yes, Teresa."  
  
They heard the doorbell.  
  
"You should get it, the housekeeper is one her day off."  
  
Fox got up and started toward the door.  
  
"Let's not tempt fate with your cooking and order pizza or Chinese."  
  
"I thought you would never ask."  
  
He got to the door and opened it.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot my keys."  
  
"You are such an airhead, Paloma."  
  
"Speak for yourself, jerk."  
  
He looked at her as she stood under the door.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you planning on staying here all afternoon?"  
  
"No, not really. I brought you someone."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa with complete shock.  
  
"Teresa?" 


	42. Passion

CHAPTER 42 Passion  
  
"Hi, Fox."  
  
He looked at her then at his son who was asleep in her arms.  
  
"Here, Teresa. Let me take him to his room."  
  
"No, Paloma. I want to do it."  
  
Paloma looked at Fox and shook her head.  
  
"I think you should stay and talk."  
  
Paloma took her nephew from his mother's arms and pushed Teresa inside the house where Fox was staring at her as thought she was some apparition. They watched her go up the stairs and then walked to the living room where they stood on opposite sides looking at each other, neither one of them knowing where or how to start.  
  
"Teresa and Fox are in the living room right now."  
  
Gwen smiled at Paloma. She was dialing the number of a pizza place and wondered for the hundredth time why it wasn't on speed dial.  
  
"Good job, Paloma. I never thought you would be able to convince her to come back."  
  
"And I didn't think you'd get Fox to leave his office."  
  
"I guess it's a good sign that they not yelling or breaking things."  
  
"That might also mean that they're not talking, Gwen."  
  
"Do you think we should help it along?"  
  
"I think that we should stay out of it for now."  
  
Teresa started walking wanting to go outside for some air, instead she found herself standing in front of Fox studying his face. She walked away.  
  
"What Teresa? Are you running away again?"  
  
She turned around and he saw tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you leave, Teresa?"  
  
She didn't answer his question.  
  
"Why did you leave? If it's this place, then I would have gone with you."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Say something, Resa."  
  
She burst in tears and had to sit down. She was sobbing violently, shaking uncontrollably. The old wounds were still so fresh and the new ones were still wide open. She got up still shaking and walked to Fox. She took his hand in hers.  
  
"I thought I could make the hurt stop and my pain go away, but it got worst. I can't live like this, Fox. I can't go on like this. I feel that I have no control over anything. I am so damaged inside, Fox. I barely recognize myself."  
  
My heart is at a low,  
I'm so much to manage,  
I think you should know that,  
I've been damaged,  
I'm falling in love,  
There's one disadvantage,  
I think you should know that I've been damaged,  
  
He took her in his arms and held her as she cried and cried.  
  
"Look at me Teresa, don't you think I've been damaged too? At least you have a family that cares about you and loves you. I have nothing, absolutely nothing. I think I can understand how you're feeling. I will never do to you what Ethan did. You'll always have me. This is a guarantee, and I don't want you to run away everytime something is wrong between us."  
  
He led her outside where they sat by the pool where they could both have some air and where Paloma and Gwen wouldn't be able to eavesdrop.  
  
"I want us to be what we were when everything was so easy, Fox. I miss what we had."  
  
"I miss it too, but things are different between us now. We have a child together. We have to function differently now. But I think that we have a solid foundation to built something durable."  
  
She got up and sat on his lap as she often did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
"I wish things would uncomplicated themselves."  
  
"So do I. I knew your feelings for me would change once you remembered everything, but that's fine. I think our priority is to raise our son."  
  
She go up and leaned on the railing. She stared into the deep blue of the ocean.  
  
"What if my feelings for you haven't changed, Fox?"  
  
He got up and stood next to her.  
  
"I guess it would be pretty good if they were still the same or even stronger but I don't want us to jump into this head first."  
  
She looked at him disappointed and for a second, he saw it.  
  
"I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I should have stayed away from here. I shouldn't have come back."  
  
And I really, really, really care,  
And I really, really, really want you,  
And I think I'm kinda scared,  
Cos I don't want to lose you,  
If you really, really, really care,  
Then maybe you can hang through,  
I hope you understand,  
  
She was walking back to go inside when he grabbed her arm. Instantly, she turned around and faced him.  
  
"Please, let go of me."  
  
"No, because if I do that you might walk out of my life forever and I can't let you."  
  
"Fox, I'm no good for you."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Look at me. The Teresa you met in Harmony is dead and buried. I'm changed."  
  
"Are you? I mean maybe to a certain extent you have changed, but we all do. The things that matter to you are still the same. You still have the same hopes and dreams. Your son is still your first priority and you love him more than you love anyone else. This is what makes you who you are Teresa. The rest doesn't matter to me. You have passion for so many things.."  
  
"I have passion for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
They were facing each other, inches apart. Fox closed the gap between them.  
  
"I said I feel passion for you."  
  
"As do I."  
  
She touched his face. It was warm and rough because he hadn't shaven. She liked him that way. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, but it wasn't enough. He leaned in and took her lips with his in a storm. It was like electricity had coursed from his body to hers and she felt it. She pulled away from his and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Where do we go from here, Fox?"  
  
"Wherever the road leads us, Teresa."  
  
In a corner, both Gwen and Paloma were smilling at what they had just witnessed.  
  
"What do you think, Gwen?"  
  
"Friendship turns into passion.."  
  
Paloma looked at Gwen with squinting her eyes.  
  
"You see, I think it's already more than passion. I think it' love."  
  
"As long as they are willing to admit that they really feel something for each other, then we can call it a small victory."  
  
They giggled.  
  
"Where the hell is that pizza anyway? I'm starved."  
  
"Do you think they'll be joining us?"  
  
They watched as Fox jumped from the railing and helped Teresa down. They watched as he held her in his arms. They watched him as he put her down on the sand like she was a delicate flower. They held hands and walked on the beach where they sat down side by side and Teresa leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think we'll be eating alone."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." 


	43. Trigger

Teresa was in the bathroom when she heard knocking.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You've been inside for an hour."  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
Fox sighed, but it seemed that it was an hour.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"No, I'm naked."  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen you that way before."  
  
"And it's not like you remember it either. Go away, Fox."  
  
"Can you at least tell me that you're fine?"  
  
"What makes you think that I'm not feeling good."  
  
"Never mind, I'm going to be in the kitchen."  
  
"No problem."  
  
She closed the tab and listened. There was no noise in the bedroom. She peaked her head out and took a quick look around the room.  
  
"I thought he would never leave."  
  
She picked up the bucket and added some things in it and made her way out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She jumped.  
  
"Why do you always creep up on me like that?"  
  
"Sorry, sis. I'm taking Ethan out and Gwen and her son are also gone. We are out of your hair for the day."  
  
She winked at her and Teresa tried to repress a laughter.  
  
"This is going to be fun..or at least I hope."  
  
"Anyway, we will be back tonight."  
  
Teresa kissed her son who had his blanky in his hands.  
  
"Off you go!"  
  
"Bye T."  
  
She looked at them leave and made her way to the kitchen where Fox was no where in sight.  
  
"There you are. What's in you hands?"  
  
"Nothing, Curious George."  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to get dressed?"  
  
"I am dressed."  
  
"A bathing suit?"  
  
"Well, yes. I'm going by the pool."  
  
"Alright, maybe I'll join you."  
  
He turned around to go and get changed when something zoomed right passed his head and burst on the wall. He turned around and looked at her not understanding what had just happened. He saw her bent down and something else flew out of her hand.  
  
"What the.."  
  
He ducked and the projectile landed once again on the wall and burst. There was water all over the floor now.  
  
"Never heard of a water balloon fight, Crane?"  
  
He picked up the rubber from the floor and read what was written on it.  
  
"How did you know it was my birthday?"  
  
"You can't hide anything from, Fox."  
  
She picked up another balloon from the bucket.  
  
"That's not fair, you have ammunition and I don't. This is not some snowball fight where the snow is lying on the floor."  
  
He walked toward her and she went around the counter. Just as she was getting ready to fire, the balloon burst in her hands and all over her. Fox started laughing and reached down the bucket that Teresa had left behind her.  
  
"That's not fair these are my ammunitions."  
  
"That's like the Germans telling the Russians not to use their grenades on them when they captured them in Stalingrad."  
  
She had an indignant gasp.  
  
"It's still not fair, you know."  
  
He fired at her.  
  
"Well, Resa..you're the one who came up with this brilliant idea. Obviously, you didn't think it through."  
  
The water balloon landed and burst in her face.  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"All is fair in war."  
  
She went to the fridge.  
  
"Next thing you're going to tell me is take no prisoners, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She turned around holding a can of whip cream and chocolate sauce.  
  
"What are you doing with this?"  
  
She shook the can of whip cream.  
  
"I'm taking you advice. I'm taking no prisoners."  
  
With that she pressed the bottle of chocolate sauce in Fox's direction. It was everywhere, on his hair, his face and his shirt.  
  
"You won't get away with this Teresa. You will pay."  
  
"Bring it on Crane. You don't scare me."  
  
They both ran out of the kitchen holding their load in their arms, Fox firing the balloons at Teresa's back which was drenched and she shooting sauce or whip cream. They were running around the pool when Fox tripped and fell in. Teresa cracked laughing as Fox's head surfaced.  
  
"Officer Crane is ready to surrender?"  
  
"You think you're funny?"  
  
"God, you are such a bitter loser!"  
  
He got out of the pool and sat down.  
  
"I will never surrender. In fact, I will run if I were you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said run Teresa. Run."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He started getting up and she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Really Teresa...I gave you a head start and I still can see you."  
  
"It's not fair, my back really hurts."  
  
Fox stopped and watched her run even faster.  
  
"You are such a liar. Those are traitorous tactics, Teresa."  
  
"All is fair in war Fox. Remember?"  
  
She ran up the stairs and he was right behind her. She went in the first room on the floor.  
  
"You can't hide in my room Teresa, I know every hole in there."  
  
Teresa looked around her.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
She saw the knob turn. She ducked on opposite side of the bed.  
  
"Teresa, where are you?"  
  
She saw him walk inside the bathroom and she got up and just as she started running Fox grabbed her by the shoulder and she fell on his bed. They were both dirty with chocolate sauce. Teresa laughed when she saw Fox's hair and the brown shade in it. She stopped when she saw his serious face.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Teresa?"  
  
"Can you decide this after I've taken my shower."  
  
"Smart move Resa. But I'm not budging."  
  
She looked at him as he paced around the room.  
  
"You can't think of anything, can you?"  
  
He looked at her as she stood on his bed.  
  
"You're not going to jump, are you?"  
  
"No, come here."  
  
He walked up to her and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Seriously, happy birthday."  
  
"Thank you. It means the world to me coming from you."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"So, what did you get me?"  
  
"You are so spoiled, Fox."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I got you me for you."  
  
He kissed her and she got off the bed and sat on it pulling him on her. He could feel the heat between them and passion was mounting. She was pulling his shirt off of his and he was doing the same with her beach skirt. He stopped kissing her and gazed in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yes, more than anything."  
  
"No regrets?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, no regrets."  
  
He put his lips on hers and they felt passion ignite between them. Fox wondered if it was anything like this when they first got together. He was inside of her when she jumped.  
  
"I remember what happened in Bermuda, Fox." He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What? Tell me." 


	44. Back to Bermuda

CHAPTER 44 Back to Bermuda  
  
Fox got up and gave Teresa one of his shirts to wear. He put a pair of pants on and sat beside her. He looked at her face and took her hand in his.  
  
"What happened. I have to know."  
  
She put her head down.  
  
"It's kind of blurry in my head. But I do remember the feeling of been with you."  
  
"No, Teresa. You said you remembered what happened in Bermuda."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I remember vaguely when Dylan carried me to your suite."  
  
**********************  
  
Teresa felt someone picking her up from the bed. She opened her eyes a little but didn't recognize the man. Her head was so heavy and her body was numb.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She heard a door open then close behind them. He laid her down, then put covers on top of her. She heard the door open and close again.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She lifted her head and saw a man in her room.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"No, this is my room."  
  
"Oh God, I don't feel so good!"  
  
She got up from the couch and stumbled all the way to the bathroom where he heard her throwing up. Fox got up from his bed and walked with difficulty all the way to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No, too much alcohol."  
  
He sat beside her on the floor.  
  
"Tell me about it. I don't think I drank this much in my life."  
  
They both started laughing. Teresa got up and went to the sink where she washed her mouth. Then both her and Fox leaned on each other as they walked back in the room. They sat on the bed.  
  
"I came here to help someone and now..."  
  
"I came here because...I don't know why I came here. I guess I just felt like it."  
  
He laid down on his back and stared at her. She somewhat seemed familiar.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No. Do I know you?"  
  
"If I don't know you then you can't know me."  
  
Teresa looked at him with he eyes half closed. She started laughing again.  
  
"Hey, that actually makes sense."  
  
He laughed and she leaned next to him. He rolled on top of her.  
  
"You beautiful..or at least, I think you are."  
  
She ran her fingers in his hair.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well everything that I had to drink is impairing my judgment right now. I know that I want something though."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Was that a question or an answer."  
  
He rolled back on his back.  
  
"A little bit of this and a little bit of that."  
  
She seemed to be thinking for a moment.  
  
"You know, when I left home I thought that I could change something that people think I did. But it wasn't me. I don't think he loves me as much as I love him. I don't think he ever did."  
  
"Well maybe he doesn't deserve you then."  
  
She looked at him and he saw that she was crying.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I mean he said the meanest things to me when I didn't do anything to him. I should have told him the truth."  
  
"Well I think he's an idiot."  
  
She laughed in the middle of her tears.  
  
"I think he is too."  
  
They were silent for a moment. She turned to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. A few seconds later it turned into something more.  
  
"If I'm to this, you have to tell me your name."  
  
"Huh, Nicholas. And you?"  
  
"Resa."  
  
They started kissing and soon after the clothes came off.  
  
*********************  
  
Fox seemed somewhat relieved after hearing what Teresa had today about what happened between them.  
  
"I was really worried that I might have taken advantage of you."  
  
"I was as drunk as you were. Doesn't matter now. All I know is that I'm happy to know how our son was conceived."  
  
Fox and Teresa looked at each other and smiled. Something had just happened between them. It was like a new level of comfort. A new closeness. Suddenly, some of the heartache and agony they both felt was gone.  
  
"I think we can really start focusing on other things."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"So Teresa, what do say we go back to my birthday present?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I think we can do that. Where were we?"  
  
"Here, I think."  
  
He kissed her on the neck and soon after they were one. 


	45. Invitation

CHAPTER 45 Invitation  
  
Teresa was lying in her bed. She could hear her son running. The door opened and he walked in.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry."  
  
She turned to him and ran her hand through his blond hair. He looked more like Fox everyday. She sat up and picked him up.  
  
"What do you want to have?"  
  
He put his finger on his lips, thinking hard then he smiled.  
  
"Pancakes?"  
  
"With chocolate syrup?"  
  
"Lots of it."  
  
"Anything my little prince want."  
  
She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She got changed and then went back in her room where her son was waiting for her. She took his hand and they both headed to the kitchen where Ethan climbed on his high chair.  
  
"Are you all settled, honey?"  
  
He nodded with a smile.  
  
"Mommy, when do I get to see daddy?"  
  
Teresa didn't say anything. She busied herself at the stove instead.  
  
"He doesn't come anymore."  
  
She could hear the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Does he hate me?"  
  
Teresa looked at her son shocked that at the tender age of three years old he would ask a question like that. She felt devastated. She put a pancake in his plate and went to him. She sat beside him.  
  
"Your father will never hate you. You are his heart."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. He loves more than anything."  
  
She kissed her son on his forehead and got up.  
  
"Eat up."  
  
He picked up the pancake in his hands and Teresa could see the chocolate dripping all over him.  
  
"With a fork, Ethan."  
  
"But I don't like it."  
  
He looked at her, pleading with his eyes.  
  
"No, use your fork."  
  
He gave her a long sigh and picked up his fork.  
  
"Maybe I can go see daddy after."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Can I call him?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why doesn't he live with us?"  
  
She forced a smile on her face.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up before we go to the park."  
  
He jumped off his high seat and landed on feet and hands. Teresa looked at the chocolate marks he left when he straightened up.  
  
"Ethan, I think chocolate syrup is another thing we should add to the list of things you shouldn't have until you finally start using utensils."  
  
They both laughed as she cleaned him up and they headed outside.  
  
"Wait a sec, Ethan."  
  
She reached inside the mailbox and pulled out some letters.  
  
"Bills, bills, bills.."  
  
She looked at the last envelop in her hands.  
  
"Return address for the Crane estate. What is this all about?"  
  
"Mommy, let's go."  
  
He was pulling her by the hand. She put back all the envelops in the mailbox and kept the one from the Cranes in her purse. They walked to the park and she saw Ethan running to the slides. She took the envelop out. It was an invitation.  
  
"You are cordially invited to join us for the wedding of Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Jennifer Robinson in a weeks time. The ceremony will be held at St-Mary's Church."  
  
Teresa read it over and over again. She could feel tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
She looked up and saw her son running to his father. He jumped in his arms and Fox closed his eyes as he held him in a tight embrace.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"And I missed you more."  
  
He looked up and saw Teresa standing near by watching them.  
  
"Why don't you go back to the slide. I have to speak to your mom."  
  
The child nodded, but not before giving his father a kiss.  
  
"Mommy is always sad."  
  
"Is she?"  
  
Ethan nodded again as Fox put him down on the ground. He looked on as he son played then walked to Teresa.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know Fox. Maybe getting an invitation to your wedding dampened my mood today."  
  
"If we are like this it's your fault Teresa and no one else's. You want to blame someone? How about you take a long look in the mirror."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't feel anything for him?"  
  
He looked at her with anger flashing in his eyes and mirroring in her own eyes.  
  
"You didn't feel anything for me either."  
  
"That's not true and you know it."  
  
"Maybe I don't."  
  
She felt tears running down her eyes. Someone took her hand.  
  
"Mommy, are you alright?"  
  
She leaned and kissed her son's head.  
  
"Yes darling, I'm fine. You can go back and play."  
  
"Where's my ball?"  
  
"It's on the bench."  
  
He let go of her hand and got the ball. Both Fox and Teresa watched him as he ran after it. They looked back at each other.  
  
"Look, Resa. This invitation was a mistake."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't. Maybe your bitch of a girlfriend wanted me to be there to show me that she was successful in cutting us out of your life."  
  
"Don't be like this."  
  
"Why? Isn't it the truth? Do you know what your son asked me today?"  
  
He didn't answer her question.  
  
"He asked me if you hated him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"And I bet you told him just that, been the vindictive person that you are."  
  
He was shouting and she shouted back.  
  
"You really think I would have done something like this? Vindictive? Your mother is vindictive. I hate you, Fox for what you are putting him through. You said that you would never abandon him and here we are."  
  
"That's not fair. I didn't abandon him. You took him away the day you left Los Angeles. Remember. He is my son Teresa. My son! Just so it doesn't come as a surprise, I will be filing for sole custody."  
  
"Over my dead body. You will never put your hands on my son. I will never let you take him away from me."  
  
"Who's going to stop me...."  
  
There was a crash noise in the street, breaks slamming. Both Fox and Teresa stopped talking and looked around the park. Ethan was no where. They looked at each other horrified and ran to the street.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Teresa and Fox looked at their son's lifeless body. He had been hit by a car and it was gone. Fox knelt over the little body and searched for a pulse as Teresa called an ambulance. She kept looking at her son.  
  
"Teresa, he's gone."  
  
"No, don't say that."  
  
He looked at her and she saw everything in his eyes. 


	46. Parting of the Ways

CHAPTER 46 Parting of the Ways  
  
"I have everything that I want Father. I have a woman I really care for and a son. I will not marry some person you've chosen for me for the sake of the family."  
  
"This merger is not worth millions, it's worth billions."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Fox, you are the only Crane male."  
  
"You mean no other bargaining chip?"  
  
"Put it as you want, but think about it. Think about the consequences of your actions."  
  
"I don't care about me, Father."  
  
"Obviously, you want me to resort to threats."  
  
There was silence at the other line as Fox awaited what his father was about to say to him.  
  
"Listen to this..."  
  
Fox listened to his father laugh and felt worried.  
  
"Your grandfather came with this ingenious idea."  
  
"And what is this ingenious idea as you put it?"  
  
"Easy. If you don't come back to Harmony and do what we ask of you, then you will never see a penny from the Crane fortune again."  
  
"I'll survive."  
  
"But that's the thing, Fox. You will not be the heir, you will have no Crane privileges, you will not have access to your trust fund, and I will not write you any cheques in your time of need. You and I both know that it's a cruel world out there, especially for someone like you who doesn't know the first thing about surviving."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Father. I think I'll manage."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Fox. I know how much money you have to your name. Not nearly enough to support that girlfriend of yours or your bastard child."  
  
"The bastard child as you call him is my son and your grandson. He is a Crane."  
  
"See, that's the thing. He might have Crane blood in his veins, but he is nothing but half breed. His name isn't on anything that is Crane. He will never take a dime from this family. This is what will happen if you refuse to come here. Not only will you be left in the cold, but so will your son. If I were you, I'd think about it long and hard."  
  
Fox didn't want to hear anymore of this. He hung up the phone before his father could say anymore. He laid his back on the chair and stared into space. Sure his family was dysfunctional, but he didn't want his son to be deprived of what was his.  
  
He stood up and went to the window and saw that Teresa's car was parked at its usual place.  
  
"That's weird, how long has she been back for?"  
  
He called her name in the house a few times, but she didn't answer. He went on the balcony that looked down on the beach. It was sunset and there he saw her standing there, facing the ocean. She was so beautiful with her hair flying in the wind. The smile that came across his face faded quickly as he saw a man walking toward her. He put his hands on her, but she pushed them away. Then he took her lips and she put her hand on the side of his neck. Fox felt his heart shatter as he looked at them. The man pulled away and he recognized Ethan. He walked back inside and sat down.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
***************************  
  
Teresa had spent the day with Whitney, helping her pack her things before she headed to Europe to be with Chad. She then left and drove back to the house she was sharing with Fox and their son. A smile crossed her face and she thought of them. She was interrupted when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Teresa, it's Ethan."  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
She was a bit reluctant to speak to him. He made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I would like us to meet."  
  
"No, I'm on my way home. Fox and I are going out to dinner."  
  
"It will take 5 minutes, I promise."  
  
She was silent for a second.  
  
"I guess it's alright."  
  
She arrived in front of the house and pulled he car in the driveway. She wanted to go in, but decided against it when she thought of Fox's reaction. She walked straight to the beach and faces the ocean. She loved the sunset in California.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
She turned and saw Ethan standing beside her.  
  
"Yes, it is. Fox and I always make it a point to not miss one. It's like living in a fairy tale for a few minutes."  
  
He smiled at her remark.  
  
"You haven't changed, Teresa. You're still the beautiful dreamer you always were."  
  
"No, I'm not. I think I got a pretty good dose of reality. Fairyland is gone for me, for good this time."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because it's true, Ethan. I think you destroyed everything for me. You damaged me."  
  
"Then let me fix you."  
  
"What?"  
  
He approached and kissed her, forcing her lips to open. She put her hand on the side of his neck and pushed him away.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Can't you take no for an answer?"  
  
"I love you, Teresa."  
  
"And I'm with your brother. He is the one I want."  
  
"But you have been with him for a year and you can't even bring yourself to tell him how you feel."  
  
She didn't say anything about his remark.  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"I don't have to stand here and listen to you, Ethan."  
  
She walked away as Ethan watched her with a smile on his face.  
  
******************  
  
She got to the door and as she opened it, she tried to be poised. That kiss she shared with Ethan made her feel nauseous.  
  
"Fox, I'm home."  
  
She walked inside he living room and found him in the couch sipping some brandy.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me Teresa? So were you really with Whitney or with lover boy?"  
  
She looked at him horrified.  
  
"It's not what you think Fox."  
  
He got angry.  
  
"Isn't it? And to think that maybe, just maybe you did feel something for me. I guess love is also a one way street. This relationship is a one way street."  
  
"No, it is not true and you know it."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
She walked up to him and put her hand to his face. He pushed it down.  
  
"Don't even try Teresa."  
  
"You know me better than this, Fox. He kissed me."  
  
"Well, well..I don't care about who started this, Teresa. I'm tired of fighting what you feel for him. I'm tired of always been your second best."  
  
"But you're not."  
  
"Tell it to someone who cares. I'm going for a drive."  
  
She went after him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You can't, you were drinking."  
  
He pulled his arm away from her, almost violently.  
  
"Look if I care. Besides, you will be rid of me more easily if I were to get in an accident. And here's an idea. Since you always hoped that my son was my brother's, you can go and raise him together once I'm dead."  
  
She looked at him crying as he left the house. She didn't go after him. She just let him go. She went upstairs, packed her bags and picked up her son.  
  
"We are leaving here and never coming back." 


	47. Funeral

CHAPTER 47 Funeral  
  
Teresa stood in the cemetery with her family, and the Cranes standing opposite them. She looked at Fox who was wearing a pair of sunglasses. She wished he was standing beside her instead. She never needed him this much in her life.  
  
"My baby boy is gone..he's never coming back."  
  
She kept whispering the same thing over and over and over.  
  
Would you know my name, if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same, if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong an carry on,  
Cause I know I don't belong,  
Here in Heaven,  
  
Would you hold my hand, if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
Cause I know I can't stay,  
Here in Heaven,  
  
*************************  
  
"He is gone Teresa."  
  
"No, don't say that, Fox. He can't be."  
  
She fell to her knees beside Ethan's lifeless body. She never realized just how small he still was. She took his little hand in hers and squeezed it.  
  
"Hold on baby, hang on. I love you, sweetie."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa feeling his heart breaking. They finally heard the sirens of the ambulance and a police car pulled over next to them.  
  
"Luis!"  
  
She got up and ran to her brother.  
  
"Do something, please."  
  
Luis leaned over the little boy and searched for a pulse. He looked up at Teresa and didn't know what to say to her. He heard her scream and scream her pain and rage.  
  
"My son, my son.."  
  
Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees,  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please,  
Begging please,  
  
Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more,  
Tears in Heaven,  
  
Luis was by her side as the body was covered and about to be taken away. Something caught her eye for an instant. The ball he was chasing around. Then her vision went blurry and she didn't see or hear anything. There was only darkness around her.  
  
***************************  
  
"Teresa, you should sit."  
  
Luis could feel his sister's body going limp, like she was about to pass out. She wasn't listening to the priest. She was too caught up in her pain. She tried to put on a brave face, but he knew it was too much for her to handle. He worried about her.  
  
***************************  
  
Fox was looking at Teresa behind his shades. He kept rethinking what happened the day their son died. If they hadn't had that stupid fight, none of this would have happened. His conscience was heavy with guilt. He thought of all the things he wanted to show his son, like shooting hoops or throwing a baseball. He had bought him a catching glove a few days before and had planned on giving it to him. He looked at it, holding it in his hands. It was going in the grave along with his son's tiny coffin.  
  
He looked at Teresa again and knew how hard she was trying to put a brave face on. he wanted to be standing beside her right now. He wanted to be the one comforting her and holding her. He wanted her to be the one comforting him instead of his sham of a fiancée.  
  
He looked at his son's casket and felt his heart break into millions of pieces. He never thought his life would be this empty. The day Teresa left, he felt a part of him had left with her. But today, he felt every part of him die. There was nothing but hollowness and emptiness within him. Everything he held dear in his life was lost to him. He would never feel Teresa's arms around him again and he will never hear his son's laughter ever.  
  
Would you know my name, if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same, if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
Cause I know I don't belong,  
Here in Heaven.  
  
****************************  
  
Teresa started shaking violently as the casket was lowered to the ground. People approached and threw earth and flowers on top of it. She saw Fox throw the catching glove on the grave. She tried to walk and take a last look, but she just couldn't. Instead, she fell on the wet grass and cried. Fox saw it and was by her side in a second.  
  
"Here, Teresa. Let me help you."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"No, please just leave me alone."  
  
He stepped away from her giving her space. She got up slowly and walked to the grave. She took earth in her hand and threw it on the casket.  
  
"He is really gone, Fox. My baby boy. He was so little."  
  
"I know."  
  
She turned around and walked away from him. He heard her whisper that song that she sang to their son so often.  
  
"Say goodnight, not goodbye,  
You will never leave my heart behind,  
Like the path of a star,  
I'll be anywhere you are,  
In the spark that lies beneath the coal,  
In the secret place inside my soul,  
Keep my light in your eyes...."  
  
Whatever strength he thought was left in him was gone at that moment. Like Teresa, he was nothing but an empty shell. 


	48. Walk On

CHAPTER 48 Walk On  
  
Fox came back to the beach house after his drive. He could think clearly. He felt bad that he had been so harsh on Teresa earlier. He walked inside the house and went straight to their bedroom. It was empty.  
  
"She's must be really upset with me to want to sleep elsewhere. I can't blame her."  
  
He walked to the room she used to occupy to find it empty as well. He started calling her name but there was no answer. His steps led him to his son's room. He went inside to check up on him. The crib was empty.  
  
"Paloma, Paloma."  
  
"It's no use, Fox. She's gone."  
  
"What do you mean by gone?"  
  
She looked at him angrily.  
  
"You chased her away."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did. You as much as accused her of going behind your back when you knew damn well it wasn't true."  
  
Paloma picked up her suit case and went downstairs.  
  
"By the way, she isn't coming back this time."  
  
She looked at him disappointed.  
  
"I thought you would never hurt her like this, Fox. But I guess I was wrong. You are your father's son."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"She took my son."  
  
"I don't know where she went."  
  
"You are lying."  
  
"What if I am, Fox?"  
  
"Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"Back to the old country. There is nothing keeping me here."  
  
With that she walked out the door and got inside a taxi cab.  
  
"Two can play at that game Teresa."  
  
He went in the living room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Father, I'm coming back to Harmony. I'll do as you want."  
  
"I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Father, we need to talk."  
  
Julian looked up as his son walked in the library.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I'm going to cancel my engagement to Jennifer."  
  
"You can't do that. Need I remind you what's at stake."  
  
Fox looked at his father with an empty look in his eyes.  
  
"No, you don't need to remind me. This is not something I want to do, Father. I got engaged out of revenge for Teresa because she left LA with my son. I wanted to hurt her the way she hurt me."  
  
"I don't care why you did what you did, Fox. The bottom line is that you'll still marry Jennifer."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"Look, it's been 4 months since the child died. You've postponed this wedding long enough. It's time that you've moved on with your life, or else...."  
  
"I don't understand how you could be so cruel Father. The child as you call him was my son and your grandson."  
  
"That's beside the point now. I told you what's at stake for our family with this merger. Need I remind you what's at stake for you?"  
  
And if the darkness is to keep us apart,  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off,  
And if your glass heart should crack,  
Before the second you turn back,  
Oh no, be strong,  
  
"No, Father. You don't need to remind me. I've already lost everything I cared about. Taking away my privileges as a Crane and disowning me will not make my life worst than it already is. I've been living in hell since Teresa left me. I never thought I could ever feel worst than that, but I do. I don't care about your money. If you want to cut me off completely, go ahead. I don't care."  
  
"Be that as it may, Fox."  
  
Fox left the library and went out. He heard someone call his name as he exited the Crane estate. He stopped and turned around.  
  
Walk on,  
Walk on,  
What you got, they can't steal it,  
No they can't even feel it,  
  
Walk on,  
Walk on,  
Stay safe tonight,  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"  
  
He looked at the child Gwen was holding in her arms. He put his finger in the boy's hand and let him squeeze it. He had a little smile.  
  
"I'm alright. Have you seen Teresa lately?"  
  
Gwen nodded.  
  
"Earlier today."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I'm worried about her. I think she's going over the edge."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Fox, she needs you."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No, Gwen. She made it clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with me ever again."  
  
"Fox, go to her."  
  
"Look I got to go, Gwen. I'll see you around."  
  
He was feet away from her when he heard shouting.  
  
"Don't runaway from her Fox. You need her as much as she needs you."  
  
He kept walking.  
  
*****************************  
  
You're packing a suitcase for a place,  
None of us has been,  
A place that has to be believed,  
To be seen,  
  
You should have flown away,  
A singing bird,  
In an open cage,  
Who will only fly,  
Only fly for freedom,  
  
Teresa was at the wharf, sitting on the railing and facing the ocean. "Maybe I should just end everything now."  
  
"Or maybe you should think all of this through before you jump in the icy waters."  
  
She turned her head to her left and looked at the man who sat beside her.  
  
"What do you say Teresa? Give yourself another chance at been happy. Try and move on."  
  
Tears rolled down from eyes.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
He jumped on the wharf and extended his hand toward her.  
  
"Come on, Teresa."  
  
"No, it's hopeless for me. My life ended the day my son died."  
  
"No, that's not true. Your son was a terrific little guy, but he wouldn't want his mother to kill herself over his death. I remember how protective he was of you the second he started talking and walking."  
  
She sobbed, but managed to give him a weak smile.  
  
"He was, wasn't he?"  
  
"Very much. He adored you so much. You gave him the gift of love and he knew that very well."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I don't think, I know."  
  
She extended his hand to her again and this time.  
  
"Let me help you, please."  
  
She went into his arms and cried.  
  
"I want to stop hurting, Dylan. I want it to go away."  
  
And I know it aches,  
How your heart it breaks,  
You can only take so much,  
  
Walk on,  
Walk on,  
  
"Go away with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going back to New York. Come with me. You can stay at my apartment and work for my father's company."  
  
"I don't know, Dylan."  
  
"Say yes. Leave Harmony behind you and come with me. Trust me, it'll help."  
  
"I guess there's nothing keeping me here. I'll go with you."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"I really care for you Teresa. I hope you know that."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Tears were still running down her cheeks and Dylan felt his heart ache for her. He finally understood why Fox was so hell bent on protecting her.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
She nodded and walked with him but then she stopped.  
  
*******************************  
  
Fox was standing on the wharf. He saw Teresa sitting on the railing looking in the water. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. He was going to her when he saw Dylan coming out of no where. He saw him sitting with her and talking to her an then giving her his hand and her crying in his arms. He felt the pain in his heart. He didn't think he could feel hurt anymore and yet, here it was again as sharp as ever.  
  
He watched then as they started walking away, but then Teresa stopped when she saw him. She looked at him with tears still running down her cheeks. Fox wanted to go to her but stopped himself. Dylan would take care of her.  
  
They both walked away and disappeared in the dark, leaving Fox standing alone on the wharf.  
  
"Teresa. It is too late for us now. You'll never know that I love you."  
  
And I know it aches,  
And your heart it breaks,  
You can only take so much,  
Walk on,  
  
Leave it behind,  
You got to leave it behind.  
  
Teresa looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Good bye Fox. I hope you find peace." 


	49. Life Here and There

CHAPTER 49 Life Here and There  
  
Dylan stood under Teresa's door and watched her as she sang and danced her way around her bedroom. They had been living under the same roof and working for the same company for over a year now and every day that passed was like a dream for him. He felt it deep inside his soul, that love that was burning for her. However, no matter how he felt, their relationship had always been platonic.  
  
She was doing much better than the night he had found her on the wharf, ready to jump. Every second of every day that passes was a victory for her. Every now and then, he heard her cry at night. He knew that her pain was never going to go away, but that was the reality of life. He watched her she picked up a framed picture from her desk. Little Ethan, Fox and Teresa were all smiles on it. She put her fingers on it then put it back down. She looked out the window. He felt that she was about to start crying. He knocked on the open door. She turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"I was wondering..would you like to eat out tonight?"  
  
"Depends where."  
  
"Let me guess..Le Cirque is where you would want to go, right?"  
  
She gave him a broad grin.  
  
"You guessed right. Of course, if you want to go somewhere else, then we can do that too."  
  
"No, Teresa. We'll go where you want to go."  
  
He was about to walk out, but stopped.  
  
"My father is extremely pleased with the job you are doing with the fashion division. Your designs are amazing, and you have done well with the buyers also."  
  
"Thank you Dylan. That really means a lot."  
  
"Therefore, he is offering you a raise. A 50% increase on what you are making right now."  
  
Her eyes opened wide.  
  
"That means that I will be making in the 7 figures."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I-I..I don't know what to say."  
  
"You deserve it Teresa."  
  
She went up to him and hugged him. He didn't want to let go, but he had to.  
  
"Thank you so much Dylan. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this. You saved my life and helped me realize one of my oldest dreams. Thank you."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Why don't you get ready. I'll tell them to hold our usual table."  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
Dylan left the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a while and listened to her singing. He understood what Fox felt for her. She was like no other woman he had ever met. So many times she had been crushed and she always managed to rise from her ashes. He wanted to protect her always so that no harm would ever come to her again.  
  
********************************  
  
Teresa looked in her closet for the dress she wanted to wear. Her eyes went back to the picture that was standing on her desk. She picked it up again in her hands and looked at her lost son. She smiled.  
  
"I miss you every day, honey. You and your father, every day of my life."  
  
She recalled something Fox had told her a long time ago after she had come back to him the first time....  
  
"I have nothing, absolutely nothing. I think I can understand how you're feeling. I will never do to you what Ethan did. You'll always have me.  
This is a guarantee."  
  
"I guess there are no guarantees in life Fox....are there? At least, I know that for a time there was something very real between us. Even if I never said it to you, you must have known how much I loved you and how much I still do."  
  
She wiped a tear and sighed. She picked a dress out and changed. She sat down on her bed and stared into space until Dylan came knocking on her door.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hit me again."  
  
"Mr. Crane, your count is 18. If the next card takes you higher than 21, you will lose the chips you have left."  
  
Fox looked at the dealer standing on the other side of the black jack table.  
  
"Who the hell are you, my banker?"  
  
"No, sir. My apologies."  
  
He dealt the card.  
  
"Queen of hearts, dealer takes all."  
  
Fox got up from the table and walked around the casino for a little while. He decided that he had had enough and went up to his suite.  
  
Fox had left Harmony and was back in Europe and his old life. The women, the one night stands, the drinking and the gambling. He went inside his suite and heard a woman's voice.  
  
"It was about time you came up."  
  
He looked at her for a while trying to remember who she was. She wore a white negligee and her hair was down on her shoulders.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We met and you told the hotel to give me a key, remember....Amber. You bought me a drink at the bar."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
He took his wallet out of the pocket inside his jacket and put it on the nightstand. Amber approached and looked at the picture that came out of it.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Don't touch it."  
  
He almost tore it out of her hand.  
  
"Relax, I was just asking."  
  
"Look I'm sorry."  
  
He looked down at the picture of Teresa, their son and himself.  
  
"I didn't mean to be nosy. You guys just look happy on it, that's all."  
  
A sad smile crossed his face.  
  
"Yes, we were."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
He kept looking at the picture.  
  
"They are my heart."  
  
She didn't understand.  
  
"My son and his mother."  
  
"You have a son?"  
  
"Had. He died over a year ago and she left a few months after."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
He looked at her and seemed to see her for the first time.  
  
"You seem like a nice girl, you should go to your room or to wherever you come from."  
  
"I can make it better you know."  
  
She touched his face and his neck, then took his hand in hers.  
  
"I don't want it to be better."  
  
He walked away from her.  
  
"Leave now before I have you removed."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
She picked up her things and left the suite. Fox sat on his large and empty bed and contemplated the picture he had in his hands. He laid down and held it against his heart. Once again, he was all alone in the world.  
  
"I have nothing, absolutely nothing."  
  
Hello, darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk to you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision,  
That was planted in my brain,  
Still remains.  
  
He started to fall asleep.  
  
"Teresa..." 


	50. Discussion

CHAPTER 50 Discussion  
  
"Teresa, I wanted to tell you that..."  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror and stopped.  
  
"Come on Dylan, how hard can it be?"  
  
He watched his reflection in the mirror again.  
  
"Let's do this again...Teresa, I was wondering if.."  
  
"What were you wondering, Dylan?"  
  
He turned around startled.  
  
"Come on Dyl, you and I have been living together for a long time. You know you can ask me anything."  
  
"I know, but...."  
  
She went to him and stood in front of him.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"I'm taking my vacation next week and I'm leaving for Hawaii. I was wondering if you would like to join me."  
  
She laughed and he felt stupid for asking her.  
  
"See, it wasn't that hard."  
  
He didn't say anything and kept looking at her.  
  
"Is this a yes, or a no?"  
  
"I guess it's a yes."  
  
A broad grin lightened Dylan's face. He hugged Teresa and kept her in his arms for a little while longer. She closed her eyes as she smiled.  
  
"So, when are we leaving?"  
  
"On Friday night."  
  
"An entire week in Hawaii."  
  
"Yes."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
He smiled at her. "So am I."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Oh, Fox......lighten up, will you?"  
  
Fox looked at Jennifer without seeing her.  
  
"Fox, I'm talking to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gee, you don't have to be so rude!"  
  
He got up and went to the window.  
  
"You know, Fox..she's not coming back."  
  
She looked at him exasperated.  
  
"Don't you dare cancel the wedding again. It will take place in a week."  
  
"Whatever, Jennifer."  
  
"God, I hate you!"  
  
He finally looked at her.  
  
"Why are you marrying me then?"  
  
"Because of your last name. Because one day, I will be the most powerful woman in this country. Because I'm not about to make my father lose that contract."  
  
He felt hurt.  
  
"You are like all the other women I know, looking for my wallet."  
  
She felt bad and went to him. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look, I can make you forget about her...if you'll just let me."  
  
She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pushed her away.  
  
"Please, don't touch me."  
  
"Fine, Fox. Suit yourself, keep waiting for a ghost. That tramp will never come back to you. Never."  
  
"Get the hell out."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
She left Fox's room but came back.  
  
"Don't forget. You and I are getting married in a week in."  
  
She slammed the door behind her. Fox left behind her and went outside. He walked for a while then found himself in front of his son's grave.  
  
****************************  
  
"Fox, look at him."  
  
Fox looked up and saw his son walking toward him with a wide grin on his face. Fox smiled and got up.  
  
"He is growing way too fast."  
  
Teresa took her son in her arms.  
  
"I know. It seems that it was only yesterday that he was born."  
  
"I wish I was there for that, you know."  
  
He took him from her and started tickling him on his stomach. The child giggled louder and louder.  
  
"You know what, Fox? You are here now and that's all that matters."  
  
"You're right."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
****************************  
  
"You know E., I tried to move on but I can't."  
  
He sat on the bench and kept talking.  
  
"I love your mother so much, I never felt this way before. And she is gone with Dylan now."  
  
He stopped and looked at the sky.  
  
"I should have tried harder. But now, it's too late. I don't think I have the strength to fight anymore."  
  
He leaned his head on his hand before he got up.  
  
"I miss you little man. Put in a good word for me with the big guy up there will you? I think marrying Jennifer is my going to be my death." 


	51. Sacrifice

CHAPTER 51 Sacrifice  
  
Teresa stood on the balcony of her hotel room. The view was breath taking. Hawaii was like a dream. She remembered how often she and Fox talked about it. She went back in her room and looked for her planner. She picked it up and a couple of pictures fell from it.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
She looked at the picture as tears fell from her eyes. She remembered the day she had gone back to Harmony a long time ago, hoping that they could talk. She was told that he had left and no one knew his whereabouts.  
  
I never asked for this feeling,  
I never thought I would fall,  
I never knew how I felt,  
Till the day you were gone,  
I was lost,  
I never asked for red roses,  
I wasn't looking for love,  
Somehow I let my emotions take hold,  
And guess what all at once,  
I'm in love,  
  
"My God, I have to stop doing this to myself."  
  
She put the pictures back in her planner and opened the news paper sitting on her table. On the second page was an announcement that she read out loud.  
  
"The Crane family is proud to announce the wedding of Nicholas Crane to Jennifer Robinson..."  
  
She dropped the paper and went to her bed where she sat. She heard knocking on the adjoining door. It was probably Dylan. She didn't answer and he came in. He saw the tears, her distorted face.  
  
"What's wrong Teresa?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He looked at raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Come on, Teresa. You know you can tell me."  
  
"I...I."  
  
She burst in tears.  
  
"There was a time when I thought Fox really loved me, even if he didn't say it."  
  
Oh I miss you so much,  
I long for your love,  
It scares me,  
Cuz my heart gets so weak,  
That I can't even breathe,  
How can you take things so easily,  
Baby why aren't you missing me?  
  
"Go to him."  
  
"No, Dylan. I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He is getting married tomorrow."  
  
He looked at her feeling sorry for her.  
  
"Fox never wanted to end up alone. His family screwed him up so much that he doesn't know what he wants. One thing I know though is that there was never the shred of a doubt in his mind that you're the one he loved and still loves."  
  
She cried even harder at his words.  
  
"It's too late for us."  
  
"No, it's never too late. But if it is, at least go to Harmony and have some closure."  
  
She saw something in his eyes, sadness.  
  
"Dylan...I am so sorry for what I've put you through."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know that you have feelings for me and I am so sorry for hurting you."  
  
He had a little smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me. That night in Harmony when I asked you to go to New York with me, I wasn't expecting anything. I just wanted to help you."  
  
"I know but still....."  
  
"Seriously, Teresa. I don't want you to feel bad. I always knew it was Fox you wanted. I know that he is the one in your heart. Does it hurt? Yes, a little. But the bottom line is that I want you to be happy. I really do."  
  
She went to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
  
"That's very unselfish of you."  
  
"No, I'm selfish. Deep down I do hope that things will not work out between you and Fox, but I also know that I can't make you love me. I think Fox is a broken man."  
  
He picked up the paper from the table and turned the pages. He showed her the picture of Fox and Jennifer.  
  
"See? This is not the guy I know."  
  
She looked at the photograph and understood what Dylan was saying. Fox looked like he was dead.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"What do you say we pack and leave this hotel. If we want to be in time for the ceremony, then we should go now."  
  
"Ok...Dylan, thank you!"  
  
He smiled and left from where he had some from. In his room, he leaned against his wall and let his body slide along it.  
  
"I guess this is what heart break feels like."  
  
He felt a single tear roll down his cheek.  
  
**************************************  
  
Fox woke up and looked at his clock. Once he married Jennifer tomorrow, his life would be over for good. But he wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction to fall apart.  
  
"I have to be strong. If anything, I'm the one who will make her life miserable. She wants to marry a Crane, then she'll get what's coming to her.  
  
He got up and passed the picture that was sitting on the chimney mantle. He picked it up and looked at it for a few minutes. It was a picture of Teresa that was taken shortly after they met. He put it back down and sighed.  
  
"Life has no meaning for me. If it feels this way to be dead, then I've died a long time ago."  
  
He poured himself some brandy and chugged it down. He knew it was too early to be drinking, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"If only things were different." 


	52. A Prayer

I still have one more chapter left after this one and I think you'll like it a lot. I really hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
CHAPTER 52 A Prayer  
  
"Are you ready son?"  
  
"No, I'll never be ready for this. I just want to get out of this church and leave Harmony and never come back."  
  
Julian looked at his son and knew how he felt. After all, he knew what it was to be married to someone you didn't feel anything for. He had been miserable with Ivy for over 20 years and he felt bad that his son was about to do the same thing.  
  
"You are doing this for the family."  
  
Fox turned and faced his father.  
  
"And what has the family done for me, Father."  
  
"Well I always gave you money when you needed it, I sent you to the best schools in the world, I.."  
  
"Don't you see? None of this matters. What I wanted, you never gave me. I don't care about the Crane fortune. I thought I did, but the truth is I don't."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"What I wanted was the love of 2 parents, I wanted you to be my father but you never were. I want those 2 years in LA back. I want to have Teresa and my son back."  
  
"You can't have them back. He is dead and she is gone. But you will have everything else that money can buy."  
  
He looked at his father exasperated with him.  
  
"No, I would rather live under the bridge in cardboard box and have felt everything I wanted to feel than live like this."  
  
"Listen, don't pull anything at the altar or you will regret it."  
  
"Nothing you do will hurt me more than I've already been hurt."  
  
"I am your father and I'm ordering you to marry Jennifer."  
  
Fox had a bitter laugh.  
  
"It's a little too late for you to be my father. I hate you...I simply hate you and this entire family. Please leave."  
  
"I will leave, and I will also expect to see you at the altar."  
  
Fox watched his father leave. He sat down on one of the empty chairs and bowed his head.  
  
"Please God, I know that I was never much on prayer and that I've done a lot of bad things in my life. But I paid for everything I did. I lost my son and the woman I love. If you have any compassion for me at all then please don't let this wedding take place. I don't have the strength to do this. I don't have anything left in me to stop it. I can't live like this. I think I've suffered enough to last me another lifetime."  
  
He reached inside his pocket and pulled the photograph he always carried around with him. What reminded him of better times.  
  
"I hope you're happy Teresa. Or at least, I hope your life is better than mine."  
  
*****************************  
  
Teresa and Dylan were in the car driving through the streets of Harmony.  
  
"What time is the ceremony at?"  
  
"It's already started, Teresa."  
  
She looked at her watch.  
  
"Park the car. We are a couple of minutes from St-Mary's. It will be faster on foot."  
  
Dylan did as Teresa said and they both got out of the car and walked as fast as they could to the church. They finally arrived and walked inside. Or more like Dylan walked in but Teresa ran. Father Lonigan was standing in front of Fox and the woman who was named Jennifer.  
  
"If anyone objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their piece."  
  
No one said a word.  
  
"Teresa, say something."  
  
She looked at Dylan.  
  
"Yes, Father. She has something to say."  
  
Everyone's head in the church turned toward Dylan who had spoken and their faces read shock when they saw Teresa.  
  
Fox let go of Jennifer's hand and took a couple of steps toward Teresa but stopped. Julian got up from his seat.  
  
"Father, please proceed with the ceremony."  
  
Fox looked at him.  
  
"No, I want to heat what she has to say."  
  
"I cannot believe this. This tramp is ruining my wedding day."  
  
Jennifer was crying as her eyes went from Fox to Teresa and back to Fox.  
  
"Shut up Jennifer."  
  
He turned to Teresa and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Fox, I...I made many mistakes in my life, and one of them was that I never told you how I felt about you."  
  
She stopped and looked at him. She felt someone push her in the back. It was Dylan.  
  
"Go to him."  
  
"I don't know, Dylan."  
  
He winked at her.  
  
"Trust me on this."  
  
She started walking toward Fox slowly. In the sea of faces, she recognized Gwen who was giving her an encouraging smile. She saw Ethan, her brothers and mother and all the people who were a big part of her life before she left Harmony.  
  
"The thing is I tried to protect my heart, but in the process, I caused more grief for the both of us and our son."  
  
She burst in tears at the memory of the day little Ethan died. And she could Fox's eyes fill with tears as well. He walked up to her and stopped in front of her. He touched her face and her hair.  
  
"Fox.."  
  
It's just those rainy days,.  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away,.  
Until the sun comes out and shines again,  
  
Smile for me, smile for me,  
  
He fell to his knees and took her by the waist as he pressed his face on her stomach. She slightly bent down and wrapped her arms around his head as she cried. She could feel her heart racing. She kissed him on his hair. He finally came back on his feet and held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"It was always you Fox. It was only you."  
  
He looked at her and for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity felt his lips stretch into a smile.  
  
"You are my heart, Teresa. I love you."  
  
She touched his face slowly with the tip of her fingers. She ran them over his lips.  
  
"And you are my world and I love you."  
  
He kissed her passionately. It felt like a dream and he didn't want to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at her feeling that he was coming back to life again.  
  
"Want to get out of here, Resa?"  
  
She took his hand.  
  
"Don't mind if I do!"  
  
They walked toward the door and Fox turned around to look at his father and the woman who was supposed to be his wife.  
  
"You two can take your billions and shove them."  
  
He raised Teresa's hand.  
  
"I have all I want right here by my side."  
  
They left the church leaving Julian livid with rage. Somewhere inside of him, he felt glad that Fox had what he wanted.  
  
All of those rainy days,  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away,  
Until the sun shines and I see your face,  
Smile at me, smile at me,  
  
We were always livin so crazy and sexy and cool,  
And we began to love it,  
Watchin all of the heartache and pain of the world,  
And thinking nothing of it,  
And baby I got love for you,  
And I know that you got me, baby,  
But everytime the sun shines bright,  
  
It gets so cloudy,  
  
"Look at the rainbow Fox. I think it's for us."  
  
Fox thought of his prayer earlier in the church.  
  
"I think that God is smiling down on us."  
  
"No, I think that our son is the one smiling down on us. The rainy days are over."  
  
"I hope they are."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Where do want to go?"  
  
"Wherever you will take me, Nicholas. I will follow you wherever you will go."  
  
It's just those rainy days,  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away,  
Until the sun comes out and shines again,  
Smile for me, smile for me,  
  
All of those rainy days,  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away,  
Until the sun shines and see your face,  
Smile at me, smile at me, 


	53. Happy Life

This is the last chapter. I know that this is the 4th story where I write a child for Fox and Teresa, but what can I say...I'm a sucker for this stuff. I keep writing a daughter because I feel that with the reputation Fox has, he will be just different as a father especially if it's a girl. I think he would break the legs of anyone who came within 2 feet of her. Then there are those scenes that he has with Little Ethan where he just melts my heart, like totally. He is so different with the little guy. Like Fox has this whole different persona. I really hope JER writes him a child, but not with Whitney because I think that it will happen (like he gets her pregnant just like his father did with Eve) that is not an option. It has to be with Teresa.  
  
My rant is over, I really hope you enjoy this last chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 53 Happy Life  
  
Fox went in the bedroom and stopped when he saw his wife lying down on their bed. She was on her side with a hand on their one year old daughter. She was looking at her smilingly and the little girl was gazing back at her while she was trying to pull her foot to her mouth. He laid down behind Teresa, putting an arm around her waist and his head on top of hers. He watched his daughter and smiled.  
  
"It is such a wonder to me how children this age can stretch like this."  
  
Teresa laughed at his remark.  
  
"Actually Sasha is a better stretcher than Ethan was though."  
  
"Ah well, I guess girls can do some things better."  
  
He looked at the two girls in his life. They were everything to him.  
  
************************  
  
Teresa sat in the bathroom, holding the pregnancy test between her fingers.  
  
"Fox, Fox..."  
  
He pushed the door open and looked at what she was holding. She saw an expression of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
She nodded and started to cry. He went to her and held in his arms.  
  
"We're going to be alright Teresa."  
  
"I couldn't take it if something happened to it. I don't think I'll be able to survive it."  
  
"Nothing will happen to our baby because you and I will make sure that it stays safe and protected, always. We have been trying to have a child since we got married and here it is."  
  
"Do you think we are ready for this."  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know I am. I also know that you and I are solid and for real and that we will be here for our child from the get go. We are never going to go through what we went through with little E. The circumstances are different."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"No, I know so. And I also know that I'm happy and thrilled to have a second chance to be a father and that this time I will not blow it."  
  
She laughed in the midst of her tears.  
  
"You are amazing, you know that?"  
  
"I think you told me a few times already. But putting all cockiness aside, I couldn't be happier about this."  
  
"Neither could I. I'm scared, but as long as I have you by my side, then nothing can stop me."  
  
"See, that's my girl!"  
  
She smiled at his remark and left the bathroom. He followed her.  
  
"So, a boy or a girl?"  
  
She turned around and faced him with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"You'll know in nine months."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Crane, here's your daughter."  
  
Teresa held her daughter for the first time in her arms and felt overwhelmed. Fox was looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Look what we made, Fox. She is beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
"Did you think of any names?"  
  
Both Fox and Teresa looked at each other.  
  
"I was thinking Sacha."  
  
"I like it, Teresa. But what about Devin?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I like it too."  
  
"Both names?"  
  
"Both names."  
  
Teresa looked down at her daughter.  
  
"Welcome to the world Sacha Devin Crane."  
  
Fox kissed Teresa's forehead.  
  
"I think I've been waiting for this moment forever."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Okay you two. We didn't come here to spend every minute alone you know."  
  
Teresa and Fox looked at Paloma and Gwen who were standing under the door of their bedroom.  
  
"Can you believe this Paloma? How long did it take them to get together and now we almost need a crowbar to pry them apart."  
  
They laughed at Gwen's remark.  
  
"Come on guys."  
  
Paloma picked up her niece from the bed.  
  
"The cake is ready and the birthday girl needs to be downstairs with her guests."  
  
Fox and Teresa got up from their bed as Paloma handed Teresa her daughter.  
  
"Where is the Godfather?"  
  
"Downstairs with the phone plugged on his ear."  
  
"Fox, did you tell Dylan that he wasn't supposed to be doing business today?"  
  
He raised his shoulder. They went downstairs where the table was set and a cake with a single candle sat in the middle.  
  
"Give me my beautiful Goddaughter."  
  
Gwen took the child from Fox as Teresa looked on. After all that everyone in the room had gone through, she was still surprised to see that a bond united them all.  
  
"I hope it will remain like this forever." 


End file.
